Being Alive
by Kayley Liles
Summary: UA. Juvia est une jeune fille plutôt discrète et introvertie qui mène une vie ennuyeuse. Un jour elle sauve de la noyade Mavis, une gamine un peu trop curieuse à son goût. Dès lors sa vie, bascule et elle se retrouve dotée d'étrange pouvoirs, elle se rendra d'ailleurs compte qu'elle n'est pas la seule...(Grayju et plein d'autre couples, le rating peut passer en M)
1. Chapter 1: Une journée comme les autres

**Salut, je suis nouvelle, c'est ma première fanfic sur le fandom. J'aurai un rythme de parution de 1 chapitre par semaine (normalement).**

 **Voilà c'est tout.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

Le ciel bleu se rempli peu à peu de nuages peu avenant. Le vent se levait tandis que le soleil disparaissait petit à petit. Les couleurs se fondaient entre elles provoquant différentes teintes de bleu, mélangées au gris des nuages. Un peu d'écume parsemait de ça et là ce tableau céleste.  
Quelqu'un éternua.  
La jeune fille sursauta.  
Perdue dans ses pensées elle en avait presque oublié l'endroit où elle se trouvait. C'est-à-dire une salle de classe. Avec des élèves ennuyés qui étaient "censés" suivre le cours. Et qui dit élèves dit professeur. Ledit professeur qui la regardait depuis déjà un peu trop longtemps à son goût... Elle détourna le regard mais trop tard, il l'avait déjà repéré.  
-Mlle Lockser pourriez-vous répondre à la question que je viens de poser?  
Rouge de honte elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au tableau, les inscriptions notées dessus lui semblaient incompréhensible, elle n'aurait pas d'aide de ce côté là, peut-être ses camarades mais ils lui apparurent soudain comme des hyènes affamées. Ils n'attendaient qu'une chose, qu'elle se rate. La mine assombrit, elle murmura du bout des lèvres:  
-J... Juvia ne sait pas...  
Elle entendait déjà leurs rires résonner dans sa tête. Le professeur soupira.  
-Vous feriez mieux de vous concentrer sur le cours au lieu de rêvasser.  
Et il continua la leçon. Quelques secondes plus tard elle entendit un très discret:"Juvia ne sait pas" suivit de quelques gloussements. Elle retint les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de couler, tandis que dehors tombaient les premières gouttes.  
La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit enfin. À ce signal, tout les élèves sortirent comme un seul homme de la classe. Juvia était toujours la dernière, contrairement à ce gars aux cheveux roses riant bruyamment avec ses amis qui devaient sûrement s'organiser pour passer leur temps libres ensemble ou bien comme cette fille rousse, portable en main marchant d'un pas rapide et assuré, elle devait peut-être se dépêcher pour ne pas rater le bus qui sait.

Non elle elle n'avait rien à faire.

Personne ne l'attendait chez elle, pas de parents affectueux, d'animal encombrant de petits frères ou petites soeurs agaçants. Personne. Encore une fois elle prenait le même trajet. De la même manière solitaire. Elle soupira en s'asseyant dans le bus, elle en avait pour une bonne demi-heure au moins et ensuite un quart d'heure de marche pour arriver jusqu'à chez elle. Le lycée Fairy Hight school n'était vraiment pas à côté de chez elle. La jeune fille mit ses écouteurs et s'endormit bercée par le ballottement régulier du bus. Elle se réveilla justement à son arrêt et sortit de manière précipitée, réveillant une personne âgée qui dormait aussi non loin d'elle. La vieille lui jeta un regard noir et la jeune fille déguerpit sans plus demander son reste. Une fois dehors la pluie se rappela à son bon souvenir. Et évidemment elle avait oublié son parapluie. Soupirant la jeune fille se hâta afin de rentrer le plus vite chez elle. Sur le chemin elle ne croisa personne, le temps soudainement changeant n'invitant évidemment personne à s'attarder dehors. La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort, elle se transforma en averse. Elle poussa la porte de sa maison en soupirant de soulagement. Les lumières étaient éteintes comme d'habitude, il n'y avait personne. Elle n'avait pas à annoncer son arrivé contrairement à d'autres endroits. La maison était silencieuse et cela lui plaisait. De base la jeune fille étant encore mineure vivait avec sa tante Flare, sa responsable légale, étant donné que ses parents étaient morts. Cependant ladite tante était toujours en déplacement à cause de son travail et ne revenait que très rarement chez elle. Elle lui envoyait de l'argent tout les mois pour qu'elle puisse subvenir seule à ses besoins. Factures, courses etc cependant parfois il s'avérait que la somme qu'elle envoyait n'était pas assez conséquente alors elle devait parfois faire des petits boulots pour combler. Elle monta à l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre et commença ses devoirs.  
Une heure plus tard...  
Elle s'étira et regarda l'heure afficher sur son horloge, 19h. La jeune fille alla donc se préparer à manger et dîna seule. Le silence oppressant brisé de temps à autre par le bruit de ses couverts sur son assiette. Parfois quand le silence la gênait trop, elle allumait la télé et regardait les informations, des émissions ou quelconque série, n'importe quoi du moment qu'il y avait du son et que sont esprit soit assez occupé pour qu'elle ne passe pas son temps à ressasser sa solitude. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qu'elle fit, la télé s'allumant directement sur le canal des informations. Apparemment il y avait encore eu un braquage de bijouterie dans les environs, c'était dans la ville de Crocus. Elle frissonna en priant pour que cela n'arrive jamais à Magnolia, ou plus précisement lorsqu'elle était présente. Les agresseurs étaient toujours les mêmes, leurs modes opératoires ne changeant jamais. _"Et pourtant personne n'a jamais découvert leurs identité..."_ pensa t-elle. La jeune fille décida de ne plus y penser, elle venait d'avoir son quota de mauvaise chose dans la journée, c'était assez comme ça! Elle finit rapidement son dîner en soupirant, mit son assiette dans l'évier vide en se disant qu'elle nettoierait sûrement, plus tard, éteignit sa télé et alla se coucher. Comme tout les soirs elle repensa à la journée qu'elle avait passé avant de s'endormir, d'un sommeil neutre, sans rêve. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne rêvait plus.

En bref, la vie mortellement ennuyeuse et monotone d'une adolescente normale.


	2. Chapter 2: La Noyée

**Trouvant que le premier chapitre était trop court, j'ai décidé de publier le second le même jour. Sinon la parution reste de 1 chapitre par semaine.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Ps: Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe**

Chapitre 2: La Noyée

Le ciel s'illuminait lentement, se chargeant petit à petit de couleurs douces, de tendres teintes de oranges pêches, à celles plus joyeuse d'ocre jaune scintillant. Ça et là s'ajoutait quelques nuages avec une légère brune matinale. Le soleil, n'était pas encore à son zénith, l'astre semblait lui aussi se réveiller illuminant l'horizon de quelque faibles rayons dorés.

Un son lointain parvenait à son esprit. Le bruit était strident, dérangeant. Ce n'était pas agréable. Plus elle tentait d'empêcher ce bruit de l'atteindre, plus il s'insinuait dans sa tête de plus en plus fort. Finalement elle ouvrit les yeux, soupira et éteignit son réveil. Elle n'était pas de ces gens, violents qui envoyaient valser la pauvre machine à l'autre bout de la pièce au moindre son. Non elle, elle l'éteignait tout simplement.

Oui madame, oui monsieur.

Mais c'est vrai que parfois, qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour jeter ce fichu appareil... Malheureusement il appartenait à sa tante, et celle ci semblait beaucoup y tenir. La jeune fille soupira, une nouvelle fois, puis se prépara pour le lycée. Elle prit un rapide petit-déjeuner et sorti prendre son bus. En sortant elle vit un groupe d'enfants, sûrement en primaire, accompagné d'un adulte. Ils se dirigeaient, tous équipés de leurs fidèles sac à dos, vers la piscine.

Ah, la piscine. La jeune fille soupira. C'était un endroit rempli de souvenir pour elle. Elle se rappelait qu'étant plus jeune elle avait failli s'y noyer. C'était un garçon, dont elle ne se souvenait plus du nom d'ailleurs, qui l'avait sauvé. L'école avait ainsi prévenu sa tante, qui depuis essayait de lui faire faire des cours de natation mais...rien n'y fait, elle avait toujours peur de l'eau. C'était assez étrange d'ailleurs, comme ceux qui ont le vertige se sentent attiré par le vide, elle se sentait comme attirée vers l'eau. Mais elle savait très bien que ne sachant pas nager, si elle s'y jetait tête la première... Sa irait mal pour elle.

Chassant ses idées sombres elle continua son chemin. Le bus arriva, en retard comme d'habitude et elle entra dedans. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer discrètement que tout les habitués du bus étaient là. Tous les même, le bus 34 de la ligne 2, 7h40. Quand elle s'ennuyait elle "s'amusait" à décrire les personnes qu'elle voyait et à se faire comme un avis rien qu'à leur apparence. Le problème de ce "jeu" était que comme s'était toujours les même personne, on en avait rapidement fait le tour. Mais quand l'ennui se fait sentir, toute activités aussi futile soit-elle devient source d'amusement.

Au fond du bus il y avait 5 personnes. Une fille aux cheveux bleus qui semblait concentrée dans la lecture de son livre, une seconde au téléphone qui semblait se disputer avec son petit-ami (Juvia soupira, c'était la plus bruyante, une fois alors qu'elle prenait le bus, la fille était bourrée, ils avaient dû appeler une ambulance, il n'était que 7h50), une troisième distraite avec de longs cheveux noirs qui écoutait de la musique, son uniforme prouvait qu'elle venait du lycée privé Mermaid Hills se trouvant aux abords de la ville. Il y avait ce qui lui semblait être un jeune couple, ou en tout cas la fille collait beaucoup son homologue masculin, elle lui parlait mais Juvia était trop loin pour savoir de quoi. Le garçon avait un air hautain et complètement ennuyé. La fille ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué et continuait son babillage incessant, elle avait les cheveux... Fushia? A chaque fois elle la voyait et ça l'étonnait toujours. Au début elle pensait que c'était une teinture mais sa ne semblait pas partir. Peut-être qu'elle se la refaisait régulièrement? Oh et puis ce n'était pas parce que ces cheveux étaient d'une couleur "particulière" qu'elle pouvait se permettre de juger! Après tout ses propre cheveux étaient bien bleus à elle. Elle soupira en prenant une mèche entre ses doigts. Une fois elle avait bien essayé de se les teinter en noir, mais sa tante lui avait fait tout un sermon sur quoi il ne fallait pas avoir honte etc. Cela lui avait dissuadé de le refaire.

Sa tante pouvait être très persuasive quand elle le voulait, un tantinet effrayante d'ailleurs.

Elle jeta un rapide regard vers l'arrière, au milieu du bus. Il y avait cet homme chauve(Juvia pensait souvent que c'était un moine) qui avait toujours son ordinateur portable avec lui, le petit vieux qui dormait toujours dans son coin, une jeune femme avec sa poussette et qui semblait calmer son bébé (le bébé avait maintenant 6 mois puisque sa allait faire 6 mois qu'elle prenait le bus avec) deux jeunes garçons, un brun et un blond qui discutaient calmement. Eux c'étaient des récent habitués du bus, ils ne le prenaient que depuis une semaine à peine. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, ils venaient d'arrivés en ville et commençaient les démarches administratives pour se trouver un établissement scolaire où étudier.

Non elle n'écoutait pas leur conversations!

Elle regarda dans une autre direction pour penser à autre chose. Tiens! Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué cette petite! Non c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait. Elle semblait avoir dans les 10-12 ans. En tout cas elle était très petite, assez frêle. Elle avait la peau pâle, accentuant son impression de fragilité, il lui semblait qu'elle pourrait la briser juste en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle avait aussi de longs cheveux blonds qui lui arrivait jusqu'au bas du dos comme une sorte d'aura protectrice. Peut-être était-ce un ange? Elle se raisonna, elle était clairement en train de divaguer. La gamine portait une robe qui faisait presque comme un manteau tellement elle semblait menue dedans. Elle observait la petite depuis un temps déjà, celle-ci le remarqua, elle lui sourit gentiment et une étincelle de malice alluma son regard bleuté. Elle avait les yeux d'un bleu incroyablement pâle. Cela lui donnait un air légèrement mélancolique. A cet instant Juvia fut persuadée que chaque émotion passant dans son regard devait être encore plus intense. Le bus s'arrêta. Et à travers le tas de gens qui montaient-descendaient, la petite se leva et alla s'asseoir à la place d'en face de la sienne. La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits tandis que la gamine la toisait d'un œil amusé. Il y eut un moment de silence troublé par les ballotements réguliers du bus et les quelque voix des differents passagers.

-Bonjour! Je m'appelle Mavis, et toi?

Juvia resta figé un instant se demandant si c'était bien à elle qu'elle s'adressait, puis voyant que la petite attendait visiblement une réponse.

-Mon nom est... Juvia.

-Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance Juvia!

Un grand sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de la petite et la voir aussi joyeuse pour si peu la fit sourire à son tour. Un petit sourire discret certes, mais un sourire quand même.

-Tu es tres jolie quand tu souris.

La jeune fille rougit furieusement devant la franchise de la gamine. Celle-ci éclata de rire devant la réaction de son aînée. Ses yeux brillaient de malice.

-Eh Juvia, faisons connaissance!

"Ah?" pensa t-elle. Sur le coup elle était assez intrigué. Elle voulait autant faire la conversation avec elle?

-Où est-ce que tu vas?

Puis, finalement elle se dit que si elle venait discuter avec elle, autant discuter. Après tout elle en avait pour au moins 45 minutes de trajet donc...

-Juvia va au lycée. Déclara t-elle de sa voix douce et calme

-Au lycée! Répéta la gamine avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'admiration.

Juvia acquiesça légèrement amusé de la réaction de Mavis.

-Tu dois être drôlement vieille pour y aller!

La plus grande eut un sourire forcé en se disant que c'était vraiment qu'une sale gamine.

-Juvia n'a que 16 ans tu sais, ce n'est pas très -elle pensant raisonner la petite.

Ladite petite eut l'air de réfléchir un instant avant de déclarer:

-En tout cas ça l'est pour moi!

Juvia soupira. Et laissa tomber. La salle gosse était bornée.

-Et comment c'est le lycée? C'est bien? C'est grand? Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'il y a des fantôme dans les toilettes?

La plus grande ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Franchement des fantômes danses toilettes?

-Mavis, quel âge as-tu?

-J'ai 10 ans et demi! Répondit fièrement la petite.

Juvia soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle aurait voulu que cela justifie quelque chose mais...

-Alors? Tu répond à mes questions ou pas? S'impatienta la blonde.

Alors Juvia raconta. La gamine semblait insatisfaisable, elle voulait tout savoir. Et dans un sens ça faisait du bien à la bleue. Sa tante n'étant pas souvent présente, ça lui faisait du bien de voir que quelqu'un s'intéressait à elle. Quelqu'un a qui elle pourrait enfin se confier, raconter ses journées. Elles ne venaient que de se rencontrer et pourtant elle éprouvait déjà le besoin de rester avec elle. Au bout d'un moment les deux se turent n'ayant rien à dire, et Juvia savoura le silence, en regardant le paysage de dehors défiler sous ses yeux. La gamine en fit de même puis finit par demander d'une voix calme, presque monotone.

-Eh, Juvia, est-ce que mourir ça fait mal?

La grande resta un moment figé par la question.

-Pourquoi tu poses cette question Mavis?

-Pour l'école.

Sa réponse avait parut un peu trop rapide aux yeux de l'aînée mais la petite ne dit rien d'autre.

-Juvia suppose que ça dépend de la manière dont tu meurs. Après, il est vrai que c'est toujours douloureux dans un sens. Lorsque quelqu'un meurt, cette personne laisse ses proches derrière elle.

Après cette longue tirade la petite ne disait toujours rien.

\- Enfin, ce n'est que l'avis de Juvia, Juvia espère avoir malgré tout répondu à ta question.

Mavis se tourna vers elle avec un sourire. Inconsciemment la plus grande fut soulagé de la voir sourire.

-Je sais que c'est stupide mais... J'ai toujours eu peur de mourir.

-C'est normal, tu es encore jeune. La rassura Juvia.

-Je ne sais pas pour toi mais ma plus grande peur c'est de mourir noyer.

Noyer. Ce mot résonna dans l'esprit de la bleu. Des souvenirs remontèrent doucement.

-L'eau autour de toi, on se sent comme enfermé. Et puis on arrive plus à respirer.

 _Les voix de ses camarades l'appelant lui parvinrent que par des plaintes étouffés._

-Alors on panique. On arrive plus à remonter à la surface. Et puis il y a tant d'eau... Et plus on se débat, plus on se fatigue.

 _Ses bras battaient dans tout les sens mais rien n'a faire, elle ne remontait pas. Elle croyait qu'en le faisant plus vite, elle remonterait plus rapidement. Erreur. Ses mouvements n'en étaient que plus désordonné et elle se fatiguait de plus en plus._

-Et quand il y a plus d'air...

 _Sa bouche s'ouvrit et elle laissa échapper des bulles. Ses poumons se remplissaient d'eau. Elle étouffait!_

-On meurt.

 _C'est la fin pensait-elle. Puis soudain, une autre forme apparaît à côté d'elle. C'est quelqu'un. La personne semble chercher quelque chose puis se tourna vers elle et lui attrapa le poignet. Elle vit dans l'eau diffuse deux yeux rouges. On la porta et la ramena à la surface. Elle vomit de l'eau sur le carrelage de la piscine et toussa violemment. Le cauchemar était enfin terminé_

Elle revint à la réalité.

-En tout cas j'en frissonne rien que d'y penser. Brrr... Effrayant. Tu ne trouves pas Juvia?

Celle-ci hocha la tête machinalement. Elle avait blêmit. Intérieurement l'évocation de la peur de Mavis lui rappelait la sienne. Soudainement elle ne se sentait plus si bien en compagnie de la gamine. Elle voulait sortir. Elle devait sortir.

-Eh, Juvia qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

La plus grande regarda l'enfant quelque seconde. Le bus s'arrêta et le chauffeur indiqua l'arrêt du lycée. Elle se leva brusquement fit un sourire que l'on sentait forcé à la blonde et descendit laissant la gamine pleine d'incompréhension.

Elle marchait d'un pas rapide et pressé, perturbée par les paroles de Mavis. Sa vision se troubla quelques secondes, un liquide coulait sur ses joues. Elle pleurait? La jeune fille inspira un grand coup réprimant en même temps un sanglot. Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes, elle était trop émotive. Le portail du lycée se dessina bientôt à sa vue. Elle tenta plus ou moins de se reprendre. Dans cet endroit le moindre signe de faiblesse était un signal pour les autres élèves de s'attaquer à soi. Cruelle, douloureusement sadique ils tapaient toujours juste, et là où sa faisaient mal. Parfois elle aurait voulu être quelqu'un d'autre. Juste pour ne plus avoir a être constamment moquée. Elle pénétra dans l'établissement scolaire. Toujours les même visage, les même professeur et les même habitudes. Rien ne changeait jamais et c'était mieux ainsi d'après elle. En première heure elle avait svt. Joie. Elle savait d'hors et déjà qu'elle allait atrocement s'ennuyer à ce cours. Et celui d'après. Et encore celui d'après. Elle soupira et suivit son rang vers sa salle de classe. L'heure se déroula trop doucement au goût de Juvia. C'était toujours les même qui répondait aux questions du processeur. La main d'une jeune fille se leva. L'adulte lui donna la parole. Elle répondit.

-Excellente réponse Mademoiselle Scarlet.

 _"Comme d'habitude"_ pensa Juvia. C'était toujours les même qui perturbait le cours.

-Maintenant monsieur Dragneel, pouvez vous répéter la réponse de votre chère camarade?

L'interpellé, un garçon aux cheveux rose se tourna vers le professeur le regard plein de défi.

-J'en sais rien et j'en ai strictement rien à foutre. Repondit-il

Le professeur soupira.

-Dois-je en conclure que vous ne savez pas la réponse?

Le rebelle s'apprêtait a répliquer mais ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un dans cette classe aurait moins pris la peine d'écouter votre camarade? Demanda le professeur aux élèves

Personne ne répondit. Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de Juvia de soupirer mais plus discrètement.

" _5, 4, 3, 2, 1.._." pensa t-elle

La voix chaude et grave d'un garçon s'éleva dans la salle de classe. Il avait evidemment donné la bonne réponse.

-Merci m. Fernandes. Au moins nous pouvons compter sur vous.

Et là il allait encore faire un petit sourire satisfait, Scarlet allait le regarder ils allaient se faire un petit jeu de regard, qui allait se terminer par la victoire du gars-parce qu'il gagnait toujours- et elle allait avoir un air furibond sur son visage et se reconcentrerait sur le cours, du moins ferait semblant, on pourra le remarquer par les très légères rougeur colorant ses joues et aussi du fait qu'elle n'arrêterai pas de jeter de léger et rapide coup d'œil derrière elle.

Et c'était toujours comme ça.

Et encore c'était les bon jours. Parce que quand c'était les mauvais... Elle soupira et se retourna discrètement comme pour confirmer sa pensée. Alors là il suivait le cours, il notait et normalement ce serait... Maintenant! Il releva la tête comme en slow motion et son regard se posa sur... Elle? Il y avait erreur sur la personne... Elle se retourna doucement en sentant un regard noir sur elle. Scarlet. Évidemment. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers le garçon et... Il lui sourit! Il voulait sa mort c'était sûr! Elle pria pour que l'heure se termine rapidement. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se retrouve sous le feu de leurs regards acérés? Eux aussi ils n'auraient-ils pas pu faire leur parade nuptiale habituelle? Non c'était trop demander?

La cloche sonna,signant sa délivrance. Elle se hâta de sortir du cours de peur de se faire attraper par le couple à la sortie. Ou même si ils n'étaient peut-etre pas en couple ils en avaient tout l'air. Les deux étaient délégués, venaient du même orphelinat, donc c'était, côtoyé toute leur enfance durant, ils faisaient partis du même club d'art martial bref. C'était juste leurs fréquentation qui étaient différentes. Scarlet était toujours entourée de sa même bande d'ami quand à Fernandes, elle avait cru comprendre qu'il avait des amis mais qu'ils étaient tous plus vieux et qu'il les voyait en dehors du lycée. Il était donc assez solitaire en somme. Son prochain cours était mathématiques. Elle s'y rendit avec plus ou moins d'entrain. Ne remarquant pas la silhouette diffuse qui la suivait.

La journée se termina. Elle était seule dans la salle de classe. Ce n'était évidemment pas son tour de ranger(et encore moins de le faire seule) mais... Elle soupira tandis que la pièce se remplissait de couleurs orangés.

Elle sortit sous les teintes chaudes du ciel, elle regarda sa montre et commença à stresser. Son bus allait passer dans 10 minutes! Et l'arrêt était à au moins un quart d'heure de marche. Tout en avançant d'un pas rapide elle fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête, si elle passait par la rivière cela ferait comme un raccourcis donc peut-être... Oui! Elle y serait certainement à temps! Fière de cette idée elle accéléra. Sans remarquer les personnes qui la suivait. Arrivée à la rivière elle regarda de nouveau sa montre. Elle était dans les temps mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle ralentisse pour autant!

-Juvia!

Elle se retourna à l'entente de son prénom et vit Mavis. Celle-ci jouait dans l'eau. Le sang de Juvia se figea dans ses veines. Tout le monde dans la ville connaissait cette rivière. Elle était dangeureuse du fait que elle était plus ou moins profonde à certains endroit ainsi que quelques crevasses habilement cachées par l'eau trouble.

Il suffisait juste que Mavis marche au mauvais endroit et... Elle secoua la tête chassant du même coup cette idée lugubre. Elle s'arrêta

-Mavis... Tu... Tu ferais mieux de sortir de là ...

-Pourquoi? Demanda t-elle rieuse Je suis bien ici! En plus l'eau est bonne, vient!

Mais ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter l'eau qui pour une obscure raison l'effrayait encore plus que d'habitude.

-Non... Juvia ne... Sort vite tu pourrais te blesser...

-Mais non ça ira! Tu t'inquiète pour rien! Elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire et l'eclaboussa.

-Juvia pensait que tu avais peur de te noyer...

-Ce n'est qu'une petite rivière, il ne va rien m'arriver!

La bleue se rassura, peut-être qu'elle ne risquait vraiment rien après tout si elle était depuis un moment ce ne serait pas maintenant qu'il lui arriverait quelque chose. Cependant hors de question de tremper ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dans cette eau! La petite se mit à tourner sur elle-même, fasciné du mini tourbillon qu'elle créait. Alors elle rit, elle rit aux éclats et ça rassura encore plus Juvia qui se mit à partir quand soudain. Elle n'entendit plus rien. Elle se retourna, plus de Mavis.

-Mavis? Appela prudemment la jeune fille mais rien. Elle se rapprocha et recommença

-Mavis?

Toujours rien. Là elle paniquait vraiment. D'un seul coup une tété blonde émergea de l'eau.

-Je t'ai fait peur hein?

Et elle se remit a rire aux éclats. Sauf que ça ne faisait pas rire Juvia. Pas du tout. Elle se retourna furibonde prête à partir quand le cri de Mavis l'interpella. Encore.

-Aahhh! J'ai une crampe! Juvia aide moi!

Elle soupira et alla chercher un bout de bois pour l'aider à revenir sur la berge quand la petite hurla plus fort suivit de bruit d'éclaboussement.

 _"Oh non..."_ pensa t-elle. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce genre de bruit. La gamine se noyait. Elle ne savait pas comment elle s'y était prise mais elle avait visiblement l'air de se noyer. Elle se mit près du bord et tendit le bâton vers la petite, mais comme elle ne voyait pas l'objet salvateur, elle continuait de paniquer agitant ses bras dans tout les sens créant de l'écume et se fatiguant doucement mais sûrement. Puis comme elle l'avait prévu, elle se fatigua et sombra dans les eaux obscures. Juvia ne sut pas quoi faire à cet instant. Son sang battait dans ses tempes, ses mains tremblait et elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Elle n'y arrivait pas. La seule et unique pensée qui habitait son esprit était:

 _"Mavis est en train de se noyer, Mavis va mourir"_

Ça ne la quittait pas. Sa vue de brouillait de larme qu'elle retenait difficilement. Les bulles d'eau qui restait a la surface s'estompèrent peu à peu. Face à cela, prenant son courage à deux mains, Juvia sauta dans l'eau.

Elle ne voyait rien et elle savait qu'elle aurait peu de temps pour agir. Elle chercha à tâtons mais rien. Elle ne la trouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ça, l'échec alors elle continua désespérée. Mais bien qu'elle soit pleine de bonne volonté, sa technique ne la faisait pas avancer. Voir pas du tout. Elle sentait un liquide gluant sur ses doigts, de la vase. Super. Elle voulut remonter commençant indéniablement à manquer d'air. Elle tentait de ne pas paniquer mais elle prenait possession de son corps, membres par membres, centimètres par centimètres et de seconde en seconde. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer! Elle se souvenait avoir entendu que lorsqu'on touchait le fond d'une rivière comme ça, il fallait taper un bon coup sur le sol pour ainsi être propulsé à la surface. Cependant elle ne touchait pas le fond. Et elle ouvrit la bouche en manque d'air. Seul une bulle d'eau ainsi que de l'eau s'infiltrant dans ses poumons répondirent à cet appel désespérée à la vie. Elle battait frénétiquement des jambes tentant, de remonter mais elle avalait trop d'eau. Elle aurait voulu tousser mais ne pouvait pas. Elle s'étouffait! Si elle avait pu pleurer, elle l'aurait fait mais l'eau de ses yeux se mêlait à celle de la rivière. Ses forces la quittèrent peu a peu. Et petit à petit elle cessa de se débattre. Une certaine torpeur l'envahit. Elle vit un éclat doré se refléter non loin d'elle dans l'eau.

 _"Et dire que je n'ai même pas pu la sauver"_ furent les dernière pensées de Juvia avant de mourir. Comme elle l'avait si souvent craint elle était morte.

Noyée.

Peut-être que son âme mériterait d'aller au paradis. Ou bien en enfer. Seul un dieu clément et qui accepterait de se charger de son âme le saurait.


	3. Chapter 3: Eveil nocturne

**Hey! De retour avec un nouveau chapitre! Bon alors je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas chez moi, je suis au Canada, en vacance et comme j'ai quelques chapitres en avance(pour l'instant) je me permets de les poster et ce avec, vous l'aurez remarqué un rythme régulier. Profitez-en cela ne risque pas de durer longtemps ^-^. Comme dit précédemment je ne suis pas chez moi alors certains chapitres auront du retard, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire ou autre(pas encore) mais surtout parce que j'ai une mauvaise connexion.**

 **Bref.**

 **Fini le blabla, place à la fanfic!**

 **Hope you enjoy kiss :3**

 **Ps(comme dab(dab le dab, vous avez compris? desolée.)): Dsl pour les fotes d'ortografes**

Chapitre3

Éveil nocturne

La couleur du ciel était indéfinissable. Un mélange entre un noir d'encre et du bleu nuit. Aucune étoile ne brillait ce soir là. La voûte céleste était sombre, mais pas menaçante. La lune était invisible cachée par des nuages obscurs. Le vent soufflait légèrement, provoquant un mouvement de vague sur l'eau paisible.

Tel était le paysage qui se dressait devant Juvia. Elle avait les yeux ternes tournés vers le ciel. Elle voyait sans vraiment voir, observait sans vraiment comprendre. Son esprit était vide, dans une sorte de torpeur paresseuse. Prostrée elle était allongée sur le dos, le sol ne lui semblait pas très dur d'ailleurs, les bras en croix, elle était comme une sacrifiée attendant son jugement.

Crucifiée à la cruelle terre, a l'impitoyable ciel et au hasardeux destin.

Elle savait qu'elle était a l'extérieur sans même savoir exactement comment. Ni où. Elle tourna lentement la tête sur le côté provoquant une horrible douleur dans son crâne. Silencieuse, elle grimaça et remarqua son sac ainsi que toute ses affaires non loin d'elle. Elle avait un horrible mal de tête et la sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose. La jeune fille décida de se lever. Tâche ardue lorsque le monde se met à tourner au moindre mouvement. Elle réussit tant bien que mal et se retourna pour observer son environnement. Elle reconnaissait l'endroit! C'était la petite rivière, elle évitait de se baigner dans cette eau, l'endroit était dangereux. Mais ça n'expliquait toujours pas Pourquoi elle était là. Et depuis quand d'ailleurs? Elle tenta de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait dans la journée mais... Rien. Elle se souvenait juste de s'être levée et d'avoir pris le bus. Aucun autre souvenir de la journée. Soudain comme un éclair, des images du son, tout lui paraissait flou et passait en accéléré. Elle tomba à genoux a cause de la soudaineté de l'instant. Elle essaya vainement de se concentrer sur certains moment mais ça lui faisait tellement mal à la tête... Ça s'arrêta aussi brusquement que c'était apparu. Pourtant elle savait au fond d'elle que ça allait revenir, que ce n'était pas terminé. Au moins elle avait réussi a se rappeler d'une partie de la journée. Du moins jusqu'a la fin des cours. Et encore certains moment étaient flou. Puis un déclic, l'idée lui glaça le sang mais n'était pas impossible en elle-même. Elle se palpa le corps rapidement, jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sous ses vêtement et fut rassuré n'y voyant pas d'étrange marques. Son inspection n'était cependant pas terminer, elle devait continuer chez elle. Vérifier si... Quelqu'un n'avait pas profité d'elle. Elle leva la tête, regardant le ciel, il était toujours aussi noir. Et il n'y avait pas d'heure indiqué. C'était sûrement le soir. Ou très tôt le matin. Bon. Elle avançait c'était déjà ça! En parlant d'avancer, elle se dit qu'il était peut-être le temps de se mettre en route. Regardant sa montre elle réussit à déchiffrer quelque chose dans les 3- 4 heures du matin. Elle espérait avoir mal lu. Titubant elle réussit tant bien que mal à remonter sur le trottoir. Son sac avec ses affaires dans une main elle tentait de s'accrocher a quelque chose avec son autre main. Elle n'avait jamais été soûl de sa vie mais elle se dit que si ça lui arrivait ce serait exactement la même sensation. Il lui était impossible de rentrer chez elle pour le moment. A cette heure ci il n'y avait plus de bus qui passait. Elle décida de faire de l'auto stop. Elle leva faiblement le bras et tendit le pouce, elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant a quoi elle pouvait ressembler ainsi et soupira. Aucune voiture ne semblait vouloir passer. La route était désespérément vide. Elle pria intérieurement souhaitant qu'un véhicule passe le plus rapidement possible à sa hauteur. Ses prières furent sans doute entendues car l'instant d'après elle vit de la lumière au loin. Quand la voiture approcha à peu près à son niveau elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire. Peut-être quelque chose comme:

\- Salut, mon nom est Juvia, pourriez-vous me déposer a la rue Fantôme lord s'il vous plaît?

Hilarant. Franchement elle s'étonnait elle même. Cependant elle n'était évidemment pas en état de parler comme ça. Déjà rien que dans la vie de tous les jours c'était un cauchemar mais imaginez dans les cas exceptionnel. De plus sa tête lui faisait toujours aussi mal, s'ajoutait à cela des nausées.

Oh joie.

La voiture ralentissait. La musique résonnait a fond et elle pouvait entendre à travers des rires. Super des jeunes. Elle pria intérieurement pour ne pas reconnaître des gens. Ou que des gens ne la reconnaissent pas. Ce serait bien aussi. Voir cool. Cependant, il sembla que cette prière ne fut pas entendue. La vitre de la portière avant se baissa doucement sur le visage d'un gars, il avait les joues légèrement rougies, le regard hagard.

 _"Il est bourré"_ pensa Juvia avec effarement. Elle hésita pendant un moment. Elle devait rentrer chez elle, cependant y aller déposé par quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas être au volant et risquer d'avoir un accident ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça.

\- Salut ma belle, on te dépose quelque part?

En d'autre moment cette voix qui se voulait charmante l'aurait fait rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux(sachant qu'elle avait les cheveux bleus en plus...) mais cette fois ça la dégoûtait juste. En plus ce regard... Elle frissonna. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais avoir arrêté cette voiture en fait. La portière arrière s'ouvrit tandis que le conducteur criait:

-Lémon, fait de la place derrière on accueille quelqu'un d'autre!

Mais... Elle n'avait même pas accepté! Une voix lui répondit

-Ça va être un peu compliqué vu qu'on est un peu 4 là en fait.

Le gars parut agacé et tapota nerveusement sur son volant. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Juvia avec un sourire désolé.

-Je te ferai bien monter devant mais la place est déjà prise, désolé.

Il pointa du doigt une fille assise sur le siège passager. Elle semblait... Dans un autre monde. Mais ce qui étonna la bleue à part le fait plus qu'évident que la passagère avant était sous l'emprise de stupéfiant, c'était l'identité de cette personne. **Lisanna Strauss**. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien foutre là? La fille aux cheveux blancs sembla la remarquer pendant quelques seconde puis hocha un sourcil en inspirant de la fumée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là elle? Finit-elle par demander d'une voix traînante.

Juvia préféra reculer et passer son chemin, ça commençait vraiment à ne pas lui plaire tout ça. Malheureusement elle trébucha et tomba en arrière le visage de nouveau tourné vers le ciel. Quelqu'un là haut devait vraiment se moquer d'elle c'était obligé.

-Ça va?

Elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard soucieux de... Mais... C'était un des gars du bus! Elle s'en rappelait parfaitement, il était toujours avec une fille aux cheveux fushia. Elle tenta de se relever mais son crâne souffrant se rappela justement à son mauvais souvenir. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains en gémissant de douleur. Des flashs. Un endroit. Sa bougeait.

 _" Mais quand l'ennui se fait sentir, toute activités aussi futiles soit-elle devient source d'amusement. "_

Elle avait mal. Tellement mal.

 _"Au fond du bus il y avait 5 personnes."_

Mais quelque chose revenait, elle le sentait.

 _"Elle jeta un rapide regard vers l'arrière au milieu du bus"_

C'était quelque chose d'important. Elle en était persuadée.

 _"Il y avait cet homme chauve..."_

Elle les revoyait, comme dans un rêve.

 _"...le petit vieux qui dormait toujours dans son coin..."_

Tout était flou, mais très nette à la fois, elle pouvait presque les toucher.

 _"...la jeune femme avec sa poussette..."_

Elle souffrait, agonisait mais elle ne voulait pas que sa s'arrête. Elle était proche du but, elle le sentait.

 _"...deux jeunes garçons un brun et un blond..."_

Quelque chose...un souvenir.

 _"Eux c'étaient des récents habitués du bus..."_

La vision se troubla quelque peu. Douleur.

 _"Elle regarda dans une autre direction pour penser à autre chose."_

Elle l'avait, elle l'avait entre ses doigts. La forme était flou incertaine mais... Elle fila. Disparut. Tout s'écroula comme un château de sable.

-Est-ce que ça va?

Doucement elle releva la tête, encore tremblante. Elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle était en nage, le visage mouillé. Elle transpirait. De grosses gouttes de sueur retraçant les contours de son visage avant de s'écraser sur le sol. Elle les entendait s'égoutter.

 _Plic. Ploc_

Se mêlaient à l'eau de sa sueur celle de ses larmes. Elle le savait. Cependant elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir pleurer.

 _Plic. Ploc._

Elle s'essuya lentement le visage du revers de sa main et la regarda. Elle tremblait toujours. Elle devait se calmer.

 _Plic. Ploc._

Elle entendait l'eau s'égoutter comme si... Comme si elle était à côté d'un robinet mal fermé. Ce son l'agaçait tout en l'apaisant. Étrange.

 _Plic. Ploc._

Elle regarda le garçon en face d'elle. Elle voulait lui demander. Elle voulait savoir. Non elle devait savoir si lui aussi entendait ce bruit. Elle devait avoir la certitude qu'elle n'avait pas d'hallucinations.

Elle se figea. Derrière lui se trouvait une tête rousse au visage sévère bien connue ainsi que Jellal. Ils semblaient tout deux intrigués.

Putain.

Désespéré elle pensait trouver de l'aide auprès du garçon qui se tenait devant elle. Mais au moment où elle croisa son regard, elle sentit des papillons danser dans son ventre, elle avait chaud, elle avait le tournis elle...elle...lui vomit dessus.

-Putain c'est dégueulasse! Cria une voix de fille. Ce n'était sûrement pas Erza.

-Quoi qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? S'enquit le conducteur.

-Elle vient de vomir sur Léon! Reprit-elle

-Sérieusement?! C'est mort elle monte pas dans la voiture alors. Dit Lisanna. Elle la reconnaissait sa voix. Toujours aussi... Aussi Lisanna.

-Mais... Retorqua le conducteur.

-Elle a l'air assez mal quand même. Fit la voix la plus proche d'elle.

-Je m'en fous. Démarre.

Puis tout devint de nouveau noir autour d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux elle constata que le ciel allait bientôt se lever et qu'en plus elle avait froid. Comme si elle était mouillée. Elle soupira. Au moins son mal de tête s'était atténué c'était déjà ça. Elle tâtonna les environs et sentit son sac sous sa main. Elle prit son téléphone et tenta de l'allumer. Évidemment l'écran restait noir. Quelqu'un la haut devait sûrement lui en vouloir. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait sa montre à son poignet et lut l'heure. 6h00. Elle inspira un bon coup ne préférant penser à rien et rentra chez elle. Tant pis si se serait à pied.

-Putain... Marmonna t-elle.

Comble de sa chance il se mit à pleuvoir. Elle était maudite.

Le rêve est un moyen pour le subconscient de communiquer. Il est là, cherche à faire passer un message. Ce message il faut savoir le déchiffrer, le démonter pièce par pièce et enfin en trouver le secret. Dans le cas présent en comprendre le sujet. Le rêve est bizarre. Il peut prendre les différentes formes de souvenirs, de peur, de fantasme. Certains disent qu'ils ne rêvent pas. C'est faux, ils rêvent, tout le monde rêve, ils ne s'en souviennent juste pas. Parfois un rêve est tellement étrange, tellement...rêveur qu'il se marque dans notre esprit et reste. D'autre fois il est tellement banale dans son étrangeté que l'esprit décide de l'oublier puisqu'il n'a pas de grandes valeur à ses yeux.

Elle dormait et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle rêvait.

 _Il faisait chaud. Très chaud. Ça l'étouffait. Elle ne savait pas où est-ce qu'elle se trouvait, ni ce qu'elle y faisait. Elle observa l'endroit. Il était en feu. Les flammes léchaient les murs, consumaient les meubles et elle, elle était là au milieu et ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle devait reprendre ses esprits, elle devait se calmer. Juvia prit une chaise au hasard et s'assit dessus sans voir qu'elle était enflammée._

 _Elle sursauta. Ce n'était pas fini. Maintenant elle était assise, attachée avec une ceinture. Elle était dans un avion. Un hublot à côté d'elle lui montrait les nuages. L'avion se mit à descendre._

 _Elle était dans un tunnel sombre et elle marchait. Elle ne savait pas depuis quand mais elle avançait toujours plus profondément. Elle toucha une des parois du tunnel. C'était de la terre._

 _Elle eut un hoquet de surprise. Là, elle était dans la rue. C'était calme, quelques bruits de voiture passant de droite à gauche sans plus. Elle entendit un chat miauler mais lorsqu'elle regarda dans sa direction, il n'y avait rien. La lumière du lampadaire éclairait l'emplacement vide._

 _Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux mais ils lui brûlaient toujours autant. Elle tatonna à l'aveuglette ne voyant pas les lieux sur lesquelles elle se trouvait. Un objet tomba et le son raisonna._

 _La musique battait son plein. Mais la salle était vide. Elle monta les escaliers de métal menant à la scène._

 _Elle était sur un chantier. Elle voyait des grues soulevant de lourdes poutres mettaliques, ainsi que plusieurs voitures. Elle sourit en sentant sur sa tête LE casque jaune mais ne vit encore une fois personne. Un éclair retentit._

 _Elle était dehors au pieds d'un poteau électrique. Le petit panneaux avertisseur était bien la. Pourtant elle avait envie d'y toucher. C'était froid..._

 _Elle était dans un petit café. L'endroit était sympathique, voir cosy. Elle fit un tour derrière la caisse et prit le livre des, recettes._

 _Elle releva la tête, elle était dans une bibliothèque. Elle regardait autour d'elle presque émerveillée. L'odeur du papier, le bruit des pages qui tournent, les gigantesque étagères en bois..._

 _Elle était dans une chambre. Très grande d'ailleurs, assise sur un fauteuil. De la fenêtre sortait les rayons du soleil qui illuminait la pièce donnant presque un aspect féerique à l'endroit. Il y avait une porte qu'elle ouvrit. C'etait un dressing immense. A côté, une salle de bain juste. Incroyable. Rectification, ce n'était pas une chambre mais une suite. Juvia se mit à rire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle rit. Elle tournoyait joyeusement dans la pièce avant de tomber dans le lit. Il était si moelleux..._

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle réprima un bâillement et regarda l'heure sur son réveil 10h23. Elle avait dormit à peine trois heures en sachant qu'elle était arrivé chez elle à 7h00. Trois heures pour une nuit de sommeil c'était bof. Très bof. Ses paupières se refermaient déjà toute seules. Et évidemment son mal de tête n'était toujours pas parti. Elle se força malgré tout à se lever. Elle devait aller au lycée. Pour sa très chère tante grimaça t-elle. Elle savait se montrer TRÈS persuasive quand elle le voulait. Il suffisait que le lycée appelle sa tutrice et elle la savait prête à revenir de n'importe quel région éloignée dans le monde juste pour lui faire la morale. Elle lui avait fait promettre de ne rater aucun cours et jusqu'ici, elle n'avait pas failli à la promesse. La jeune fille commença à se préparer, ses gestes marchant au ralentis. A ce rythme elle n'y serait pas avant...un bon moment. Au pire elle viendrait aux cours de l'après-midi. Sur ses bonnes résolutions, elle décida de se préparer de quoi manger. Et de prendre quelque chose pour son fichu mal de tête aussi.

* * *

Un bon repas et une aspirine plus tard...

Elle était devant les portes du lycée et soupira. Maintenant c'etait mathématique. Nouveau soupir. Peut-être aurait-elle décidé de ne pas aller en cours si elle s'était souvenue d'à côté de qui elle était a ce cours. Mais la chance n'appartenant qu'au chanceux elle ne s'en souvint évidemment pas. Il faut dire que son mal de tête y était aussi pour quelque chose.

Elle entra discrètement dans la classe en même temps que les autres élèves souhaitant ne pas se faire remarquer. Ça marcha. Personnes ne releva la tête ou eut l'air étonné lorsqu'au moment de l'appel elle répondit présente. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas fait l'appel dans les autres cours. Parfois ça arrivait, c'était ce gars au cheveux roses (dont le nom ne lui revenait toujours pas) qui volait les feuilles pour que les professeurs ne remarque son absence et ainsi ne prévienne pas ses parents. Parce que evidemment tant que les profs ne font pas l'appel, il ne faut absolument pas compter sur les élèves pour dénoncer un élève absent. Et la déléguée étant ami avec ledit délinquant, fermait souvent les yeux. Même si une fois Juvia se rappelait qu'ils s'étaient violemment disputé à ce sujet. Elle avait cru qu'ils allaient en venir au main. Heureusement la déléguée le menaça de révéler quelque chose a quelqu'un, enfin elle ne se souvenait plus de quoi ni de qui, et le rose s'était rapidement calmer. Elle avait assisté à cette scène par hasard en nettoyant de nouveau la salle de classe. Elle soupira. Le cours promettait d'être ennuyeux. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas son livre. Oh joie. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait le lui prêter, malheureusement elle n'avait personne à côté d'elle a qui demander. Habituellement il y avait bien une personne mais...qui etait-ce déjà?

On frappa à la porte.

-Entrez! Dit le prof.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille souriante, les cheveux blancs et des yeux bleus.

 _"Oh non"_ pensa Juvia.

-Veuillez bien vouloir m'excuser de mon retard Monsieur.

Le professeur hocha juste la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

 _"Juvia en connait certains qui se serait pris une heure de colle pour ça."_ pensa encore Juvia.

-Allez vous asseoir à votre place mademoiselle Strauss.

Elle hocha la tête et commença à se diriger vers sa direction. Elle s'assit juste à côté d'elle.

Ah.

Ça lui revenait maintenant, c'était Elle sa voisine.

La bleue, détourna le regard quelque seconde comme si soudainement il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant à la fenêtre. La Strauss s'assit avec un soupir de contentement et commença à déballer ses affaires bruyamment. Des petits chuchotements autour d'elle se firent entendre. Elle discutait avec ses amies à distance. Elle écrit plusieurs petits mots qu'elle envoya aux diverses coin de la salle. La voyant retourné le professeur l'interpella.

-Mademoiselle Strauss... Dit-il d'un air sévère.

Elle fit un sourire désolé au professeur.

-Désolée monsieur, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Il acquiesça, avant de reprendre son cours. La jeune fille s'ennuyait. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de se faire coller par son professeur si il l'attrapait de nouveau. Doucement son regard glissa vers sa camarade tandis qu'un sourire mauvais se dessinait sur son visage angélique. Juvia sentit un regard sur elle. Elle se tourna et tomba sur sa voisine Lisanna qui l'observait un petit sourire au lèvres. Elle déglutit difficilement et lui fit un sourire forcé qui se voulait sympathique.

-Pas de ça avec moi Lockser.

Son ton était froid et dur. Juvia se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour la mettre dans cet état, elle tenta de chercher dans ses souvenirs mais se rappela que sa mémoire était défectueuse donc que pour l'instant cela était donc inutile. D'ailleurs son mal de tête était de nouveau en train de pointer le bout de son nez...

-Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle?

Le professeur passa à côté de leurs table en distribuant des feuilles.

-...ce sont des fiches de révision très importante, ne les perdez pas.

-On doit les coller m'sieur? Fit quelqu'un dans la classe.

Le professeur soupira.

-Fais en ce que tu veux du moment que tu ne la perd pas.

L'élève sembla réfléchir puis finalement demanda:

-Donc je la colle ou pas?

L'agacement du professeur était clairement visible. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à la question et continua sa distribution.

-Un indice qui se résume en deux mots: hier soir. Reprit-elle une fois que le professeur passa.

Juvia se souvenait de la veille mais ne voyait toujours pas ou voulait en venir la blanche.

-T'étais vachement défoncé quand même. T'as pris quoi? De la coke? De l'exta?

-Non, Juvia ne prend pas ce genre de chose!

Les autres aux alentours les regardait maintenant. Elle avait parlé un peu trop fort.

-Alors tu revenais d'une fête?

-Non!

Elle leva les yeux aux ciel et soupira.

-Bien sûr, mademoiselle est une personne trop bonne, jamais elle ne toucherai à ce genre de chose!

La douleur dut à son mystérieux mal de tête ne faisait que se renforcer au fur et mesure que Lisanna l'accusait, elle l'avait ignoré au début mais là elle n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Tout les bruits autour d'elle était comme amplifié et résonnait dans sa pauvre boîte crânienne. Elle ne demandait qu'une chose: le silence. Mais la personne à côté d'elle ne semblait pas être du même avis. Voulant faire cesser tout ça, Juvia releva la tête et regarda droit dans les yeux la blanche.

-Juvia ne...

Un voile noir s'abattit soudainement devant ses yeux.

 _Elle était comme au ralenti, ses mouvements étaient lents et désordonnés. Il lui semblait cependant qu'elle flottait. Oui, elle était même entourée de liquide. Beaucoup de liquide._

 _Ça l'apaisait._

 _Elle se sentait bien. Un sentiment de plénitude totale l'envahissait. C'était parfait. Elle soupira de contentement. Puis elle se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose d'évident mais pourtant introuvable pour le moment. Des voix se firent entendre au dessus d'elle_

 _-...bizarre...affaires...personne_

 _Elle entendait mal, l'eau autour d'elle ne facilitant pas le passage du son. Attendez. Elle était dans de l'eau. Sous l'eau pour être plus précis. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Tout était flou, l'eau était sale. Elle tourna sur elle même et en bougeant toucha le sol de la pointe du pied. Elle touchait le sol donc était au fond de ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à...?_

 _Elle se sentit pousser vers l'avant, il y avait du courant. Elle hoqueta de surprise puis voulu rire de sa facilité a être impressionné. Soudain ça la frappa. Il n'y avait aucune bulle autour d'elle. Elle n'en créait pas. Elle ne respirait pas. La panique la prit soudainement a la gorge, l'air lui manquant brusquement. "Pourtant ça ne me derangeait pas tout a l'heure" pensa t-elle tout en se débattant et tentant tant bien que mal de remonter à la surface. Elle battait des pieds mais quelque chose lui empêchait de remonter. Elle baissa les yeux et regarda ce qui pouvait bien la gêner._

 _Une main._

 _Une main qui sortait du sable._

 _Une main qui s'accrochait a sa cheville._

 _Elle ouvrit la bouche une expression de pure terreur sur le visage et s'apprêtait a crier._

Elle rouvrit les yeux en se relevant brusquement. Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte et inspirait bruyamment. Juvia reprenait peu à peu ses esprits sous les regards étonnés des différents occupant de la pièce. Elle avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre, les joues rouges comme si elle avait couru un marathon, mais avant tout, elle s'interrogeait sur l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait ainsi que son "rêve".

-On dirait bien qu'elle vient de se réveiller. Fit une voix dans la pièce. Elle la reconnut tout de suite et ne fut pas étonnée de voir l'infirmière du lycée Mme Polyussica. Elle la toisait du regard qu'elle réservait à tout le monde, même les professeurs, le regard sévère, mi agacé, mi ennuyé. Noté qu'il y a toujours plus d'agacement dans son regard que d'ennuie. Juvia la trouvait effrayante. Il y avait même des rumeurs qui disait qu'en réalité, c'était une sorcière et qu'elle vivait reclu en dehors de la ville. Elle frissonnait rien qu'à y repenser.

-J'espère que c'est bien la dernière fois que je te vois ici Lockser!

L'interpellé sursauta sous le ton tonitruant de l'adulte.

-Je dois bien admettre que tu t'es surpassée aujourd'hui, s'évanouir en plein cours il faut le faire tout de même!

Ah? Elle s'était...

-Alors est-ce qu'elle va bien? S'enquit une autre voix.

Ah elle la reconnaissait aussi celle là. Elle se tourna sur le côté et vit effectivement la déléguée, Erza ainsi qu'a sa grande surprise Jellal. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici?

-Enfin, est-ce que ça va? Tu te sens mieux?

Devant autant d'attention de la part de l'effrayante déléguée elle hocha la tête timidement.

Le soupir de l'infirmière s'éleva dans la pièce.

-Le pire c'est qu'elle n'a rien du tout.

-Rien?

-Rien.

Elle se retourna en cherchant quelque chose

-Sa devait sûrement être une fatigue passagère, ou peut-être un manque de vitamine enfin tout ce que je peux conseiller c'est du repos.

Juvia écouta intriguée, elle n'avait pas besoin de se reposer, elle se sentait très bien maintenant. Son mal de tête avait même disparu.

\- Maintenant...

Elle revint armée de son légendaire balais. La légende disait qu'elle avait même...

-Dégagez!

Elle les chassa a coups de balais, les faisant déguerpir plus vite qu'ils n'étaient entrés.

Ils reprirent le chemin de leur classe en discutant tandis qu'elle Juvia réfléchissait. Sa visite a l'infirmerie lui semblait quelque peu étrange. Elle ne pouvait pas se targuer de connaitre l'infirmière, loin de la, mais son diagnostic approximatif l'avait quelque peu intriguée. "Un manque de vitamine" qu'elle avait dit, mais si elle en manquait vraiment, elle lui aurait au moins prescrit des vitamines a prendre non? Et si il y avait autre chose... Elle haussa rapidement les épaules en abandonnant l'idée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait avoir à cacher après tout? Une autre chose l'intriguait. Son "rêve" même si elle ne savait pas trop comment appeler ça vu qu'elle s'était évanouie, de plus pas très longtemps. Qu'est-ce que sa pouvait bien être? Une vision? Non. Elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Un souvenir peut-être? Encore plus invraisemblable. Ou peut-être un souvenir de cette fameuse journée. Il lui manque encore aujourd'hui pas mal de pièce au puzzle. Malgré le fait que la dernière fois il lui a ait semblé touché quelque chose. Et qu'elle s'était évanouie aussi. Et si finalement le fait de tenter de se souvenir lui provoquait ses malaises? Tout a l'heure Lisanna la harcelait de question embarrassantes. Peut-être que inconsciemment elle avait tenté de se souvenir pour la contredire mais était tombée dans les pommes. Hm. Cette théorie la convainquait plus que les autres en tout cas. Cependant une question demeurait que s'était-il passé alors? Elle soupira. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle évite d'y penser ça ne lui expliquerait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle allait finir par croire Lisanna tiens...

Elle continuait de marcher au rythme des deux autres avant de se rendre compte d'une chose. Ce n'était pas du tout le chemin, vers leur classe. Intérieurement, elle commençait à paniquer. Mais si ce n'était pas en classe, où l'emmenaient-ils? Peut-être dans un endroit bien à l'écart des autres pour la tabasser, là ou personne ne pourrait l'entendre. Ou même l'enlever, pour en avoir un bon prix en tant qu'esclave sur le marché noir. Ou bien pire encore... Elle s'imaginait déjà les pires schéma catastrophique possible.

Soudain ils s'arrêtèrent. Après un long échange de regard pas discret du tout, ce fut Erza qui se retourna en premier suivit de Jellal. Juvia n'aimait pas du tout son regard. Regard mi-gêné, mi...nan juste gêné en fait.

-Hum. Juvia, ce matin nous avons remarqué que tu n'étais pas là en classe.

Oups. Elle déglutit difficilement. S'ils l'avaient remarqué, ça voulait dire qu'ils avaient dû prévenir leur prof principal, ou même pire, le directeur.

-Et comme hier on t'as vu dans un état plutôt...

La rousse cherchait ses mots. Finalement ce fut Jellal qui la compléta.

-Inquietant

-Oui c'est ça inquietant.

-Enfin quand on dit inquiétant c'est dans l'optique que on ne te voit pas souvent comme ça. Précisa Jellal

-Oui voilà reapprouva Erza.

Silence. La jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire ou même réagir.

-Donc on...on voulait savoir si t'allais bien.

Elle les regarda incrédule. Finalement elle s'était inquiétée pour rien.

-Pour le moment nous n'avons rien dit mais...

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation. Valait mieux que personne ne le sache, c'était mieux ainsi. Voyant que les deux la fixait toujours elle parla.

-Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi mais, Juvia n'a rien. Juvia était juste...un peu perdue la veille. Juvia s'est reposée et maintenant ça va mieux.

Erza l'observa un peu suspicieuse. La bleu soupira, ça c'était bien la déléguée qu'elle connaissait, pas celle inquiète pour une fille comme elle. La rousse s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais le garçon la coupa.

-Si ce n'est que ça... Nous sommes soulagé que ce ne soit pas plus grave. Tu sais que l'ensemble de la classe s'inquiétait pour toi Juvia?

Elle voulut lever les yeux au ciel mais se retint de justesse. Elle n'était pas stupide non plus et savait reconnaître un mensonge quand elle en voyait un.

-Bon. Comme ce n'était rien du tout, je suppose qu'il ne sera pas nécessaire d'avertir qui que ce soit, n'est-ce pas?

Jellal dit ça en regardant Erza qui lui lança un regard du genre:"tu fous quoi là? C'était pas dans le plan ça..."

Pourtant il insista.

-N'est-ce pas?

La rousse sembla comprendre où il voulait en venir et approuva en hochant la tête.

Ils retournèrent en classe tranquillement dans le silence, bien que Juvia elle paniquait. Surtout après le regard que lui avait lancé Jellal en passant.

La sonnerie retentit et la jeune fille sortit de la salle ainsi que la plupart de ses camarades. Elle évita le sourire moqueur de Lisanna, le regard suspicieux de Erza et après tant d'esquive elle se sentait pour ainsi dire fatigué mentalement. C'est aussi sûrement pour ça qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite Jellal qui tentait d'attirer son attention en l'appelant. Lorsqu'elle le rejoignît il lui dit juste:

-Faut qu'on parle

Et sur ces paroles pleines de sens et l'air intrigué de Juvia, il lui attrapa la main, la forçant ainsi a le suivre a travers le couloir jusqu'à trouver un endroit plutôt discret a l'abri des regards

-Mais, le prochain cours va bientôt commencer...

Il haussa juste les épaules et répliqua

-La prof sera en retard aujourd'hui.

Elle ne chercha pas a comprendre comment il savait ça.

-Tu me dois une faveur.

Elle soupira

-Juvia ne te dois rien. De plus Juvia n'a rien à te donner.

-Je tiens à te rappeler que je viens juste à l'instant de te sauver ta réputation.

-Pardon?

-Tu n'es pas venu ce matin, hier avec Erza et Lisanna on t'as vu complètement ivre sur la chaussé...

-Juvia n'était pas ivre!

-Alors c'était quoi?

Là, elle ne sut quoi lui répondre puisqu'elle même n'en savais rien.

-De plus, compte sur Lisanna pour aller raconter a tout le monde dans quel état on t'as trouvé soupira t-il

-Pourquoi m'aides tu?

Pendant un instant il eut l'air perdu avant finalement de répondre.

-Je...je sais pas, enfin, t'avais l'air mal, t'avais l'air d'avoir des problèmes donc...je me suis dis au fond que si t'en est arrivé là sans qu'on s'en rende c'est qu'on te connaissait pas autant que ça.

Elle fut touché par autant de franchise mais quelque chose l'intriguait quand même.

-Alors pourquoi une faveur?

Il reprit cet air confiant et sûr de lui.

-C'est pour t'apprendre que tout se paye, ma chère Juvia. Et que le silence est très cher.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

-Rien. Pour le moment.

Il regarda sa montre.

-Oh. Je pense qu'on devrait y aller. Tu viens?

Et ils prirent la direction de la salle de cours. Contrairement a ce que pensait Juvia leurs arrivé se fit tout sauf discrète. La professeur n'était effectivement pas dans la salle mais lorsqu'ils entrèrent toute la classe se tourna vers eux comme un seul homme. Elle se sentit affreusement rougir, détestant l'attention sur elle et partit a sa place. Les chuchotements allaient déjà bon train formant comme une sorte de bruit de fond. Elle entendit même par inadvertance un bout de conversation entre Erza et Lisanna. Dans ce cours elles étaient voisine.

-Tu vois, comme par hasard elle revient avec lui, il se passe quelque chose je te dis!

Erza secouait la tête négativement.

-Lisanna...

\- Si sa continue elle va te voler ton gars!

Attendez. Quoi? Avait-elle bien entendu? Cela signifierait donc que...que les deux sortaient ensemble? Oh le scoop. Digne d'un article dans le journal du lycée ça. Elle secoua la tête. Elle n'était pas comme ça, et puis a quoi ça pourrait servir? Elle n'en rapporterait aucun bénéfice après tout.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit?

Ah. Elle avait raté une partie de la conversation on dirait. De la où elle était, elle voyait Erza tenant un papier entre ses doigts.

-Il dit, qu'il ne se passe rien entre eux et qu'ils ont juste parlé dans le couloir.

-Oui mais de quoi?

Il semblait que Lisanna était dans un état d'impatience totale, Juvia pouvait presque la voir sautiller sur sa chaise. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit a nouveau. C'était un surveillant qui leur annonça qui le professeur était absent, par conséquent ils terminaient plus tôt. La nouvelle fut accueilli dans la classe par une exclamation collective de joie avant que toute la classe ne se vide d'élève. Juvia sorti de nouveau en dernier. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Personne ne l'attendait et puis elle se sentait mieux et n'était pas d'humeur à réfléchir aux événements de la veille. Bah. Au pire elle prendrait le bus et verrait bien en chemin.

* * *

A cette heure ci il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. On pouvait presque dire que le bus était vide. _"Tant mieux "_ pensa Juvia. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé lorsqu'il était bondé. Soudain, il s'arrêta subitement à un arrêt qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

"Terminus. Tout le monde descend" fit la voix du conducteur dans le bus. Elle ne comprenait pas. Le terminus ne pouvait pas...

Ah.

Elle venait de s'en rendre compte que maintenant mais...

Elle s'était trompée de bus.

Elle sortit en soupirant. Le prochain qui devait l'emmener chez elle ne passerait pas avant 2 bonnes heures. Sauf si elle passait par un autre qui la déposerait près de son arrêt mais la non plus elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle devrait attendre pour le prochain. Ou au pire des cas, elle pourrait rentrer à pied. Mais actuellement, elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle décida donc de se promener et de flanner un peu dans les environs. Elle passa devant une boutique de prêt-a-porter et regarda avec envie les vêtements du mannequin d'exposition. Elle jeta un regard déçu à son porte-feuille. _"Même si on le regarde il ne se remplit pas. Dommage."_ pensa t-elle. Elle continua son chemin, elle trouvait le quartier sympathique bien qu'il lui rappelle quelque chose... Comme... Comme un vieux souvenir... Puis la rue s'anima. Il y avait de plus en plus de gens, ça devenait bruyant, quelqu'un la bouscula d'ailleurs. Ils se précipitaient de toute direction vers un endroit fixe. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait?

Elle avança et vit un attroupement de personnes. Il y avait une bagarre? Il faudrait appeler la police alors. Lorsqu'elle fut assez prêt elle interrogea la personne la plus proche d'elle. C'était un jeune homme avec les cheveux très court à la militaire, des yeux bleus. Il avait trois grosse cicatrice en forme de croix qui lui couvraient a peu près la moitié du visage.

-Excusez moi.

Il se tourna vers elle

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il soupira comme lassé.

-Ça, c'est un affrontement entre Blue Pegasus et Sabertooth. Comme d'habitude.

Elle haussa un sourcil intrigué. Blue Pegasus? Elle se rappela, elle connaissait cet endroit, souvent leur lycée et celui de Blue Pegasus faisait des rencontres sportives. Elle n'en avait jamais vu l'intérêt d'ailleurs. Puis une autre question vint a son esprit suivit d'une autre.

-Affrontement? Quel genre d'affrontements?

Il précisa.

-Ce sont les établissements scolaire du quartier. En fait Blue Pegasus est le lycée du quartier, cependant le lycée de Sabertooth se trouve a la frontière du quartier des Fairy Tails et des Blue Pegasus mais comme Sabertooth évite de chercher des problèmes au fées, ils préfèrent revendiquer le territoire des pégases comme le leur.

Elle hocha la tête compréhensive.

-Donc ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive?

Il soupira comme lassé.

-Ça arrive tout les jours...

Ils se turent tout les deux pendant un instant, à l'écart du cercle d'où filtraient quelque insulte ou autre cris d'encouragement. Il y eut comme un mouvement et l'attroupement comme mû d'une volonté sembla bouger un peu. Il semblait lentement se diriger vers eux, ce qui ne rassurait pas Juvia, bien au contraire. L'homme avec qui elle discutait n'avait pas remarqué le mouvement, il pianotait distraitement sur les touches de son portable tactile.

-Et...habituellement?

-Hm?

Il était toujours autant sur son portable regardant a peine la jeune fille qui venait de s'exprimer.

-Ce genre d'affrontements, ils se terminent comment en général?

Ses sourcils se foncèrent soudainement devant l'écran lumineux puis il releva soudainement la tête inquiet, vers l'attroupement. Juvia eut juste le temps de le voir écarquiller les yeux avant qu'il ne l'attrape par la taille.

-A TERRE! Cria t-il en se jetant sur le sol avec elle au passage. A peine quelque seconde plus tard une déflagration retentit dans l'air. Le sol trembla même un peu. Le bruit avait été telle que la jeune fille s'était retrouvée comme qui dirait sourde pendant quelques secondes. Elle voyait le jeune homme au dessus d'elle qui lui parlait mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Elle ne l'entendait pas. Il la souleva du sol et la porta. Elle sentit qu'ils se déplaçaient. De temps à autre elle le voyait parler dans quelque chose, une sorte de radio... Autour d'eux elle voyait des personne barricadant leur maison ou bien qui sortaient armes à la main. C'était surréaliste! Et dire qu'ils n'étaient même pas le soir... Petit a petit le son lui revint, le bruit, d'abord étouffé envahi brusquement sa tête. Elle en regretta presque sa surdité momentanée. Elle rougit en remarquant la position dans laquelle il la portait et elle tenta de se défaire de sa prise tant bien que mal. Le remarquant il la déposa sur le sol.

-Qu'est...

-Pas pour le moment, venez vous mettre a couvert!

Elle le suivit autant qu'elle le put. Il était rapide! Finalement il s'arrêta dans une petit ruelle sombre où elle le surprit dans une bien étrange position.

-Ici agent D, je mets la victime en lieu sur avant de revenir a l'endroit de l'attaque terminé.

Une autre voix lui répondit

-Bien reçu, je suis déjà sur place terminé.

-Euh...excusez moi?

Il sursauta.

-C'est un...talkie-walkie-?

Il eut un rire nerveux en se grattant ses cicatrices.

-Non...je...je me parlais à moi même

Elle le fixa dubitative.

-Vous n'êtes pas très doué pour les mensonges on dirait.

Il soupira.

-Myst. Dit-il simplement en lui tendant la main.

-Juvia repondit-elle en la lui serrant

-Je travaille pour la police de Magnolia. Les habitants de ce quartier ont peur, c'est pour ça qu'on m'a appelé.

Elle hocha la tête compréhensive lorsqu'il se tut. Il n'en dirait pas plus visiblement. Il se releva en s'époussetant rapidement.

-Sur ce. Ce fut un plaisir Juvia, à la revoyure! Dit-il en s'en allant.

La jeune fille sourit en le voyant partir.

 _"Drôle de personnage"_ pensa t-elle.

La jeune fille observa son environnement, elle reconnaissait la rue. Si elle continuait tout droit en longeant ce bâtiment elle pourrait rejoindre un arrêt de bus et...

Son ventre gargouilla.

D'abord pause café.

Elle marcha un peu avant de trouver une enseigne qui lui paraissait satisfaisante.

"The ice maker's house"

Elle avait trouvé le nom de l'endroit amusant et pendant un instant s'était demandé si s'était bien un café. Finalement elle entra. Elle passa la porte l'établissement qui s'ouvrit dans un joyeux tintement de cloche. C'était une salle, pas spécialement très chic mais dont l'atmosphère la mit immédiatement à l'aise. Le plafond tenait grâce à de grands pilonnes de bois disposés dans la pièce. Les chaises et tables de bois vernis charmèrent la jeune fille, vers la droite se trouvait un comptoir, une multitude de verre et de boissons se trouvait dans l'armoire derrière. Tout au fond il y avait une porte. _"Elle mène sûrement au cuisine"_ pensa t-elle. Elle regardait émerveillée chaque recoin, détails qui auraient pu échapper à son attention. Elle avait comme une impression de déjà vu mais n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de où, ni quand elle avait déjà vu cet endroit. _"C'est assez étrange, il n'y a personne ici"_ pensa t-elle. Peut-etre que le café était fermé et qu'elle n'avait pas vu le panneau. Plongée dans ses pensées elle ne remarqua pas la présence d'une personne.

-Excusez-moi fit une voix dans son dos

Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme. C'était le plus beau garçon qu'elle n'ait vu, ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais, sa peau blanche, comme épuré, aucune imperfections ne semblait l'entacher. Il avait des yeux glaciales qui semblaient la sonder, ça la fit frissoner du plus profond de son âme.

-Le café n'est pas encore ouvert, vous pourriez repasser plus tard?

Elle hocha la tête, à vrai dire la jeune fille ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, elle était comme hypnotisée par le mouvement que ses lèvres faisaient en bougeant. Elles étaient roses, si parfaites, elles avaient l'air douces...Juvia se demanda un instant ce que ça ferait de les embrasser...Elle se mit soudainement à rougir. Elle venait de penser à embrasser un inconnu! Quelqu'un qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer!

Elle sortit précipitamment du café. Son cœur battait vite. Trop vite à son goût. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour prendre le temps de souffler. Ses idées étaient plus claires, désormais. D'abord elle devait rentrer chez elle. Ce serait un excellent début. La suite, elle y réfléchirait plus tard. Elle réussit a attraper un bus de justesse puis rentra chez elle. Le quartier était dangereux, elle devrait peut-être éviter d'y traîner à l'avenir.

Peut-être.

"Aujourd'hui une explosion aurait eu lieu dans le quartier de Blue pegasus à Magnolia faisant une dizaine de blessés mais heureusement pas de mort. Il n'y a eu aucune revendications de cet acte pour le moment. Ce quartier de Magnolia est en choc..." disait la radio, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle sonnait comme un grésillement lointain. Elle avait la tête dans les nuages et n'était pas concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle pensait encore au garçon du café et se posait plein de question sur lui; qui est-il? Quel âge a t-il? Dans quel lycée est-il? Pourquoi travaille t-il dans ce café ? Qu'est-ce qu'il aime? Quel est son type de fille ?

Une vive douleur a son doigt la sortit de ses pensées. Elle sursauta en l'enlevant soudainement de la planche à découper sur laquelle elle découpait tranquillement ses légumes. Elle venait de se couper. Et visiblement elle ne s'était pas ratée. C'était une petite entaille qui entamait sa peau, juste au niveau des phalanges, mais elle n'en restait pas moins profonde. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, en même temps que le sang se mit à couler. Elle avait mal. La jeune fille arrêta sa précédente activité qui était donc de se faire à dîner pour monter dans sa salle de bain prendre de quoi se soigner. Elle désinfecta rapidement la plaie non sans quelque grimaces douloureuses et mit un pansement autour de son doigt. Ça lui apprendra à ne pas être attentive à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle soupira en souriant légèrement.

Elle était amoureuse.

* * *

La nuit était désormais tombée sur la petite maison silencieuse. Au loin résonnait le claquement d'un volet mal fermé tandis que le vent soufflait violemment à l'extérieur. Les nuages couvraient la lune. Ils étaient noirs et inquiétant. Un orage se préparait. L'atmosphère était électrique, ça allait éclater d'un moment à un autre. L'intérieur de la maison était paisible, comme insensible au déchaînement naturel que subissait l'extérieur de ses lieux. La télévision était encore chaude, preuve qu'on l'avait éteinte il y a peu de temps, la vaisselle avait été faite et le doux ronronnement du réfrigérateur en marche était le seul son à troubler le rez de chaussé. À l'étage toute les pièces étaient vides sauf une. La chambre de Juvia, ou celle-ci d'ailleurs était profondément endormie. Elle dormait sur le ventre en tenant fermement son oreiller. Sa respiration était lente et régulière. Paisible. Malgré tout ses paupières tressautaient légèrement, preuve d'une grande agitation de la part de ses globes oculaires. Elle rêvait et visiblement son rêve était agité. Elle se tourna soudainement sur le côté néanmoins toujours endormie. Habituellement elle ne bougeait quasiment pas en dormant, visiblement ce soir dérogeait à la règle. Ses paupière ne tressautaient plus mais elle fronçait les sourcils. Quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Pourtant sa respiration restait la même: lente et régulière. Ses jambes s'agitaient comme si elle donnait des coups de pieds à un agresseur invisible froissant ses draps. Elle se retourna brusquement sur le dos. Sa poitrine se soulevait de plus en plus rapidement, des gouttes de sueur perlaient son front, elle secouait la tête de gauche à droite comme gênée, elle poussait de petits gémissements d'incommodement. Soudain son corps entier se raidit, comme tétanisé et pendant quelque longues secondes elle arrêta de respirer.

 ** _Plic._**

Une goutte tomba sur le sol.

 ** _Ploc._**

Suivit d'une autre. Et encore une autre. Et ainsi de suite. Il pleuvait. La pleuviote devint averse et ce fut rapidement un rideau de pluie qui fendait l'air. Quelques gouttes venaient s'écraser sur les vitres de la maison envoyées par le vent devenu violent. Les forces de la nature semblaient se déchaîner et pourtant Juvia elle semblait s'être apaisée. Elle était de nouveau couchée sur le ventre, son oreiller dans ses bras, la respiration apaisée. Le bruit d'un éclair retentit au dehors troublant son sommeil. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux l'esprit légèrement embrumé.

Elle avait soif.

La jeune fille se leva donc et descendit dans la cuisine se prendre un verre d'eau. Elle se servit avec l'eau du robinet puis, regarda pensivement la pluie tomber à la fenêtre. Elle assista alors à un événement invraisemblable, qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible.

Elle ne le savait pas encore mais c'était le premier d'une longue liste.

Les gouttes de pluie tombaient doucement. Trop doucement. Elles ralentissaient leur chutes jusqu'à se stopper définitivement dans l'air. Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle restait les yeux fixé sur l'eau qui ne touchait pas le sol, comme hypnotisée. Le bruit de son verre se brisant sur le sol la ramena à la réalité. Elle regarda les morceaux de verres sur le sol avec détachement puis son regard se porta de nouveau a la fenêtre. Il pleuvait. Les gouttes de pluie atterrissaient sur le sol et sonnait avec un bruit mat ou sur la vitre sonnaient d'un bruit creux, formant ainsi un orchestre naturel qui jouait une symphonie apaisante. Ce qui s'était passé l'instant d'avant n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Elle se persuada intérieurement. Elle avait dû rêver. Elle nettoya les bouts de verre sur le sol. Elle n'avait bizarrement plus soif. La jeune fille remonta dans sa chambre et s'endormit doucement au rythme de la pluie battant au dehors.

 **Très long chapitre, je sais mais il ne fait qu'introduire certaines choses... Le prochain devrait être plus calme.**

 **Normalement**

 **Tchüss from Canada ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4: Une mauvaise journee

Chapitre 4: une mauvaise journée (puissance 1)

Le ciel était gris. Un gris morne, monotone. Un gris ennuyant dont tout le monde voudrait se passer. Un gris déprimant qui avait la sale habitude d'apparaître les mauvais jours. Ce n'était pas un gris parfait mélange de noir et blanc, représentation inégalable de la neutralité de ce monde, que rien n'est ni vraiment bon ou mauvais...bla bla bla. Non. C'était juste du gris. Du gris quoi. Une couleur dont on doutait de la propriété de couleur, ça n'allait avec rien a part du noir ou du blanc, ce n'était même pas dans l'arc-en-ciel. Bon c'était un peu poussé. Le gris est une couleur peu propice aux émotions en somme. Ce qui en général n'annonçait rien de bon. Alors lorsque le ciel qui se tient au-dessus de notre tête arbore cette couleur triste, on avait tendance à voir de mauvaises ondes dirait les plus superstitieux. Ou on se préparait tout simplement à avoir une journée de merde dirait les moins superstitieux. Pas de celle qui vous font regretter d'être sorti de votre lit non plus. Mais, allons bon. Une journée de merde est une journée de merde. Ni plus ni moins.

Juvia ne le savait pas encore mais ce jour-là allait être une belle journée de merde.

Alors ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est qu'au début tout se passe normalement. Même plutôt bien d'ailleurs.

Elle s'était levée, s'était rapidement douchée et avait pris son petit déjeuner comme à son habitude. Elle avait soupiré en voyant l'heure qu'affichait l'horloge. Elle était en retard. Évidemment. Elle sortit en trombe de chez elle et découvrit sans grand étonnement le paysage autour d'elle. Le sol était encore mouillé formant une multitude de flaques d'eau. Elle grimaça en sentant un soudain froid dans sa nuque. Une goutte d'eau avait réussi à se frayer un passage jusqu'à la peau découverte mais il ne pleuvait pas. Elle releva les yeux et ne fut pas étonnée de voir une feuille d'arbre encore mouillée, dont la prochaine goutte se préparait déjà à tomber. La jeune fille continua ainsi son chemin jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. En attendant le bus, elle se demanda si elle aurait dû prendre un parapluie ou pas. Le temps s'annonçait pluvieux visiblement. Il ne mit pas longtemps à arriver, lui aussi était légèrement en retard. Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle. Celle de devant et regarda pensivement à travers la vitre. Elle n'avait pas envie de jouer à observer les gens aujourd'hui. Elle se sentait une soudaine fatigue, une grande lassitude en voyant l'eau éclabousser un pauvre passant, ou même le vent souffler sur un arbre écoulant ainsi ses dernières gouttes d'eau. Elle était un peu déprimée à vrai dire. Et elle en ignorait la raison. Tout à ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que des gens s'asseyèrent juste à côté d'elle. Elle ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'une discrète toux se fit entendre. Elle se tourna et vit avec étonnement le garçon de la veille avec la fille aux cheveux fuchsia.

-Bonjour. dit-il simplement.

Maintenant qu'elle le voyait de plus près elle pouvait le décrire plus facilement. C'était un garçon qui semblait avoir son âge, peut-être un peu plus vieux. Il avait des cheveux bleus très clairs, presque blancs avec des yeux noirs. Il semblait ni heureux ni triste de lui parler, il était juste neutre. Il était gris.

-Bonjour. lui répondit-elle. Vous êtes...

-Le gars sur lequel vous avez vomi. Dit-il calmement.

La jeune fille s'en rappelait malheureusement. Elle eut un air penaud.

-Je pense qu'elle voulait te demander ton nom. Précisa la jeune fille a côté de lui.

C'était une fille qui semblait également avoir son âge, elle avait les cheveux fuchsia attachés en couettes et des yeux bleus sombres. Juvia la trouva un peu effrayante. Elle remarqua immédiatement la manière dont elle se collait au garçon et le regard qu'elle lui lança la conforta dans cette idée. C'était chasse gardé.

-Ah. Oui, remarqua t-il Léon Bastia, finit-il par dire en lui tendant la main

Elle l'accepta et répondit en se présentant

-Juvia Lockser. Et Juvia est désolée pour la dernière fois. S'excusa t-elle

Le garçon eut un air étonné

-Non, c'était rien. Vous parlez à la troisième personne? Demanda t-il intrigué

La jeune fille se mordit la langue. Elle avait totalement oublié ce "détail". Super. Maintenant il allait soit la prendre pour une dégénérée ou alors une fille hyper narcissique imbus d'elle-même. Du moins c'était l'impression qu'elle donnait aux gens elle en était persuadée. Pourtant elle n'avait pas ce tic avant, sa tante le lui avait assuré. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée d'où il sortait. Ce qui était sûr en tout cas c'est qu'il lui pourrissait bien la vie. Ajouté ça à sa timidité maladive...

-C'est... Commença la fille aux cheveux fushia surprise

-Très mignon termina Léon

Les joues de Juvia se teintèrent soudainement d'un adorable rouge vermeil. Elle baissa la tête et marmonna un vague merci. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un mis a part sa tante disait qu'elle avait quelque chose de mignon, ça lui faisait bizarre. Bizarre mais étonnamment plaisir.

-Et moi je suis Sherry. Sherry Brendy. Ajouta la fille aux cheveux fuchsia non sans avoir jeté un regard furibond à son encontre. Juvia ne comprenait pas toute cette animosité envers elle. Un petit signe sur leurs uniforme attira soudainement son attention.

-Vous êtes de Lamia Scale? Demanda t-elle

Les deux acquiescèrent. Un silence gêné se fit sentir ponctué par les regards énervés de Sherry sur elle et de l'air toujours aussi neutre de Léon. La jeune fille jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle allait bientôt devoir descendre.

-Euh…Juvia, c'est ça ? On se demandait avec Léon…commença t-elle avant de se faire arrêter par un brutal coup de coude dans le bras. Ça avait été rapide précis, on aurait pu ne pas le remarquer, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cependant la grimace de douleur de Sherry racontait autre chose visiblement, de plus elle se massait le bras douloureusement.

-Quoi ?!

Elle allait s'énerver quand un regard de Lyon la calma sur le champ.

-Regarde dit-il en lui montrant derrière elle

Elle se tourna vers la direction indiqué et de ce fait Juvia intriguée le fit aussi. Elle vit l'homme chauve avec son inséparable ordinateur portable, elle se rappelait de lui, il lui faisait souvent l'impression d'être un moine. Grand, l'air sévère, pas souriant, il lui faisait penser à un professeur. Mais pas les gentils professeurs sympathiques dont on apprécie les cours, mais plutôt un professeur bien sadique, celui qui vous pourrit la moyenne comme pas possible. Comme son prof de maths. M Porla. Son cauchemar personnel en quelque sorte. Elle frissonna rien qu'en y pensant. De plus elle avait entendu dire qu'il habitait dans la même rue qu'elle. Elle se gifla mentalement pour arrêter d'y penser. Donc l'homme s'approchait dans leur direction. Elle vit Sherry jurer entre ses dents serré et Léon… toujours normal. Ah ! une petite lueur d'appréhension se lisait dans son regard. Mais vraiment toute petite. Très petite. Tellement qu'il fallait se concentrer pour la voir. Enfin bref. Les deux n'avaient pas l'air spécialement heureux de voir cette personne.

-Bonjour M. Nekis. dit Sherry toute trace d'appréhension ou d'une quelconque animosité soudainement disparu.

-Bonjour dit poliment Léon à son tour.

L'homme les salua aussi tandis que Juvia bredouillait quelque chose qui s'apparentait à un « bonjour », du moins qui y ressemblait. Un peu. Mais qui ne s'entendit pas. Il lui jeta un regard intrigué en voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas du moins, comme il ne l'avait pas entendu. Ce fut Léon qui lui sauva la mise.

-Elle a mal à la gorge, elle ne peut pas parler l'excusa-t-elle

Le plus vieux acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Les regards de Juvia et Lyon se croisèrent l'air complice. Elle sourit réprimant une soudaine envie de rire. Elle ne remarqua pas le regard empli de rage que lui lança Sherry. Ça lui aurait sûrement coupé l'envie de rire.

-Je ne vous avais jamais vu auparavant dans ce bus, c'est la première fois que vous le prenez ? demanda l'homme à l'adresse de Sherry et Léon

Les deux se regardèrent penaud. Léon répondit légèrement hésitant

-C'est la première fois qu'on le prend, notre bus habituel fait partie d'une ligne qui fait grève aujourd'hui affirma t-il.

L'homme le regarda comme pour déceler une trace de mensonge dans ce qu'il venait de dire puis abandonna.

-D'accord concéda t-il. Sur ce, je me dois de vous quitter, mais on se retrouve au lycée. Au revoir les jeunes dit-il en s'en allant. Les trois « jeunes » purent le voir descendre du bus et traverser la rue. Léon et Sherry soupirèrent de soulagement en le voyant partir. Juvia elle, ne comprenait pas. Qui était cet homme à la fin ? Pourquoi lui avaient-ils menti ? et… et…

-C'était notre prof. Dit Léon

Ah.

Ça expliquait tout alors. Elle non plus ne voudrait pas avoir à rencontrer un de ses professeurs lorsqu'elle était en dehors du lycée. Ce serait gênant. Beaucoup.

-On a remarqué qu'il prenait le même bus que nous au début de l'année alors on essaye de l'éviter le plus possible. Expliqua Sherry. Et jusque-là ça marchait plutôt bien…

Étrangement Juvia se sentit coupable à ce moment.

-Mais…Pourquoi vous ne prenez pas un autre bus alors ? demanda –t elle

Les deux lui répondirent en même temps l'air blasé

-La flemme de se lever plus tôt.

Elle soupira pas du tout étonnée. Ce qui était sûr c'est que ça venait du cœur… La voix du chauffeur annonçant l'arrêt se fit entendre dans le bus. Le prochain était le sien.

-Bon sinon on voulait te demander un truc. Commença Sherry enfin, surtout Léon. Perso je vois pas pourquoi il s'inquiète d'une fille comme toi mais bon…marmonna t-elle plus bas

Le garçon lui lança un regard menaçant mais le mal était déjà fait. Juvia baissa tristement la tête. Elle soupira en s'insultant mentalement. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi naïve ? Les gens comme ça ne lui adressaient jamais la parole, ne la voyaient même pas. Elle était tellement insignifiante à leurs yeux qu'elle en devenait invisible tout simplement. « Eux » ils étaient les populaires, ceux qu'on invitait à toute les fêtes, ceux sur qui toute les rumeurs circulaient, bref « eux » quoi. Ça l'interrogea d'ailleurs. Pourquoi ils étaient venu ? Lui parler ? A elle ? Elle devint méfiante s'attendant déjà aux pires vacheries. Peut-être voulait-il lui racketter son argent ? Quoiqu'ils n'auraient sûrement pas pris le temps de faire connaissance. Alors un service ? C'était plus probable. Quelque choses qu'ils voulaient qu'elle fasse, comme ça si on le découvrait c'était elle qui aurait des problèmes. Ou peut-être…

-On voulait savoir qu'est-ce qu'il t'étais arrivé la dernière fois. Dit Léon coupant court à toutes ses réflexions

La dernière fois…tout lui revint en flash, la voiture, l'eau, le vomit, le ciel, la nausée. Son mal de tête repointait le bout de son nez. Elle secoua la tête un sourire crispé sur les lèvres

-Juvia ne voit pas de quoi vous parlez dit-elle

Sherry s'énerva.

-Tu te fous de nous là ?

Les nuages gris dans le ciel commençaient doucement mais sûrement à s'amonceler les uns avec les autres et s'assombrirent de plus en plus. L'air se chargeait d'humidité. Juvia stressait. Puis tout s'accéléra. La voix du chauffeur retentit de nouveau et annonça son arrêt. Elle se leva précipitamment avec ses affaires en main.

-Hé !

Mais elle ne se retourna pas et avança vers la sortie. Sans le vouloir elle bouscula une fille.

-Excusez…commença t-elle

Mais la fille après lui avoir jeté un regard étonné s'écroula sur le sol, inconsciente. Des exclamations de surprises suivirent dans la rue. Elle reconnaissait cette fille. C'était une des personnes du fond, celle qui se disputait souvent au telephone avec…enfin peu importait la personne en fait

-Appelez les urgences ! fit une voix près d'elle

Elle paniquait.

 _" Elle s'est évanouie à cause de moi "_

Cette phrase tournait, retournait et résonnait dans sa tête tandis que la culpabilité l'envahissait.

Alors elle fuit.

Elle courut le plus rapidement qu'elle put. Elle courait parce qu'elle avait peur. Peur d'une vérité qui elle le sentait, était sur le point de la rattraper. Les événements de ce jour-là,

 _Elle étouffait_

Ses nausées,

 _Elle vomit sur le garçon_

ses maux de têtes

 _Elle avait tellement mal…_

Et quelque part en elle, il y avait…

 _Les gouttes de pluie tombaient doucement_

Quelque chose…de…

 _Elle entendit un rire_

De bizarre, quelque chose…de nouveau…

 _Une silhouette au loin marchait sous la pluie_

Et d'effrayant.

 _Elle se retourna dans sa direction. Puis tout disparut_

Et la vérité se trouvait quelque part, entre sa souffrance, ses visions plus surréalistes les unes que les autres, et sa vie quotidienne. Elle ralentit aux abords du lycée éreinté. Elle sentit qu'elle était mouillée et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Elle se reçut plusieurs gouttes d'eau sur le visage et cligna des yeux étonnée. Il pleuvait. Tous les gens autour d'elle cherchait un abri ou sortait leur parapluie, surpris par la pluie soudaine mais elle, se sentit au contraire apaisée. Elle soupira. Et entra dans le lycée.

Ce n'était que le début et pourtant la journée foirait (on peut le dire effectivement) déjà un peu. Pourtant ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire est encore à venir comme on dit.

Elle entra dans la salle de classe en même temps que la plupart de ses camarades. Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle et soupira en regardant vers la fenêtre. Cours de math. Ils avaient changé de prof. Gildartz Clive qu'il s'appelait. Donc ce serait du M. Clive. La jeune fille trouva qu'il n'avait pas tellement l'air d'être prof de maths. Puis de toute façon elle s'en fichait. Le cauchemar Porla avait pris fin, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Lisanna s'assit à côté d'elle et Juvia sut à son petit sourire sur le visage qu'elle n'aurait pas la paix ce jour-là.

-Ça va Juvia ? lui demanda-t-elle souriante

La jeune fille la regarda, méfiante en hochant doucement la tête.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je te demandais juste comment tu allais. S'exclama-t-elle

-Tu ne demandes jamais comment Juvia va. Constata-t-elle en réponse

Ça la stoppa net. Juvia soupira

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

L'autre fille allait répondre lorsque le prof les interrompit

-Eh vous là ! Oui, vous deux, les deux filles ! Au lieu de discuter, vous pourriez faire autre chose de plus intéressant comme…hm…je ne sais pas, écoutez mon cours par exemple !

Elles se turent mais reprirent quelques secondes plus tard. De toute façon le prof était déjà en train de sermonner un autre élève.

-Est-ce que t'as un garçon en vue? Demanda Lisanna

Elle rougit immédiatement en pensant au garçon tu café.

-Non pourquoi? Finit-elle par répondre

Malheureusement pour elle, la Strauss n'était pas aveugle et encore loin crédule.

-Tu mens~ chantonna t-elle

Juvia soupira.

-Alors qui est-ce? Demanda l'autre fille d'une voix excité

-Juvia ne voit pas l'intérêt de t'en parler répliqua t-elle sèchement.

-Alors dit moi qu'elle garçon te plait le plus dans la classe insista elle

La jeune fille fit le tour de la classe du regard puis s'attarda sur Jellal lui trouvant une certaine ressemblance avec l'autre garçon puis elle se rappela qu'en plus d'être "mystérieux" Jellal sortait avec Erza. Donc autant dire qu'il ne fallait même pas y penser.

-Juvia ne trouve pas...commença t-elle puis se stoppa en plein milieu de sa phrase. Son regard avait croisé celui du garçon aux cheveux roses. Il l'observait comme intrigué du fond de la classe son menton négligemment posé dans sa main ses yeux onyx la scrutant méticuleusement. Elle aussi l'observa alors curieuse d'une telle attention puis ce fut comme un coup de foudre, une sorte d'attraction, quelque chose en elle était comme attiré par lui... Elle n'allait quand même pas tombé sous le charme de tout les garçons qu'elle rencontrait? Si?

Soudain le rejet.

Violent, brusque comme une bourrasque de vent. Elle sentit les poils sur sa peau s'hérisser doucement. Il n'y avait soudain plus aucune sensation d'attraction mais juste un rejet puissant. Comme si quelque chose lui disait qu'ils étaient incompatible, que quelque chose en elle lui hurlait de le détester. Elle avait chaud, elle sentait une colère, une haine brûlante monter en elle.

Sa tête ne lui revint pas. D'un seul coup comme ça, il l'agaçait profondément. Et puis c'était quoi ses cheveux roses? Et comment il la regardait comme ça? C'était un totale manque de respect!

Juvia ne le savait pas mais elle venait d'avoir le coup de foudre. Un coup de foudre à l'envers

-Et c'est qui lui? Demanda t-elle à Lisanna sans le quitter des yeux

-Qui? Le gars aux cheveux roses?

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-C'est Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Pourquoi? Il t'intéresse? Demanda t-elle d'un air de confidente.

-Non. Répondit sèchement Juvia.

La sonnerie retentit et tout les élèves sortirent de la classe.

Ce gars, Natsu, elle connaissait son profil. Du moins le genre. Il n'était qu'un exemple parfait du type de gars populaire que tout le monde appréciait. Sportif, sympathique, spontané les gens avaient tendance a l'apprécier des le premier contact. Et comme tout gars populaire il faisait évidemment parti d'une bande.

Une bande d'ami.

Pas un gang.

Quoique...

La bande elle les vit une fois de plus alors qu'elle traversait les couloirs pour aller au toilettes.

Ils étaient superbe.

Rien qu'en commençant par Lucy Heartfilia l'héritière d'une des plus grosses fortune de la ville. C'était une belle blonde pulpeuse avec de grands yeux chocolat très souriante. Des rumeurs couraient comme quoi elle sortait avec Natsu qui était son ami d'enfance mais qu'elle était en concurrence avec Lisanna elle aussi l'amie d'enfance du garçon et amoureuse de lui...enfin bref c'était compliqué d'après ce qu'elle avait compris des racontars. La jeune fille riait aux éclats, rayonnant littéralement de joie. Elle se tenait au bras d'Erza qui elle aussi faisait parti de la bande sans grand étonnement. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres ce qui était assez peu commun sur son visage qui arborait un air toujours stricte. Jellal était légèrement en retrait un peu discret par rapport aux autres. L'autre gars là, Natsu était en pleine discussion avec... Elle se figea. C'était lui. Le garçon du café. Elle le reconnaîtrait entre milles. La bande passa tout près d'elle sans lui prêter plus d'attention. La jeune fille soupira. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu se passer aussi? Pourtant elle vit le garçon s'arrêter puis se retourner. Il l'avait regardé, il l'avait regardé!

-Grey! Tu fous quoi tête de glaçon?

Il se retourna de nouveau et continua son chemin avec ses amis.

-Tu faisais quoi? L'interrogea Lucy

-Non, j'ai cru voir un truc s'excusa t-il rapidement

La fille haussa les épaules et ne sembla pas plus s'en soucier que ça. Cependant la scène n'était pas passé inaperçue au travers des yeux inquisiteur de Jellal.

Juvia elle était aux anges. Il s'était retourné, il l'avait regardé elle! Parmi toutes les filles présentent dans le couloir c'était elle qu'il avait regardé! Elle pour qui il s'était arrêté! Elle n'aurait pas pu être plus heureuse.

Elle se souvint soudainement ce qu'elle faisait dans le couloir et alla donc aux toilettes. Ça semblait peut-être stupide mais elle aimait bien cet endroit. C'était calme. Sans bruits particulier. Enfin sauf ceux de la première cabine, sûrement un couple fêtant leur retrouvaille. Souvent elle s'asseyait et écoutait juste de la musique. Bon c'est vrai que c'est interdit, mais comme on dit :"pas vu, pas pris ". Et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle était la seule à le faire donc... Elle fit ses besoins puis rabâcha le haut du siège sur la lunette des toilettes et s'assit dessus tout à son aise.

Elle soupira. Certaine à sa place aurait déjà sortit une cigarette ou toute autre sorte de drogue évidemment mauvaise pour la santé. Mais elle ne le faisait pas. Pas qu'elle n'en meure pas d'envie mais... L'unique fois où elle avait essayé c'était disons, très mal passée. Elle soupira de nouveau préférant ne pas y repenser. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir son sac pour prendre son portable et ses écouteurs lorsqu'elle entendit la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir dans un grincement sinistre, sur des ricanements et de stupide gloussement.

-Sérieusement?

-Mais oui!

-Non, tu nous charries là.

-Je vous le jure sur tout ce que j'ai que c'est vrai!

La discussion continua ainsi, sur une des filles qui affirmait quelque chose et les autres qui ne la croyaient pas.

-Demandez à Lisanna alors! Explosa t-elle

-Me demander quoi? S'éleva soudainement la voix de l'intéressée.

-Depuis tout à l'heure j'étais en train de dire aux filles ce que tu m'avais dit mais ces idiotes ne me croient pas!

-Eh! Les idiotes elles t'emmerdent!

Et elles commencèrent à se disputer violemment.

-Mais calmez-vous putain! S'énerva Lisanna.

Le silence revint aussitôt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu leur a dit exactement? Demanda Lisanna à l'attention de la fille.

-Bah que la fille là...l'autre...dans ta classe...

-Juvia.

La concerné sentit son coeur manquer un battement lorsqu'elle entendit son nom.

-Oui elle, bah elle en pinçait pour Jellal le gars à Erza finit-elle par expliquer. C'est bien ça?

 _"Impossible"_ pensait-elle.

 _"Ca doit être une blague."_

Sa respiration, accélérait progressivement tandis que les battements de son coeur se faisaient de plus en plus effrénés. Elle ne le remarquait pas mais ses mains tremblaient violemment. Un mince filet de fumée s'élevait au plafond à l'extérieur de la cabine. Une des filles fumait.

-Ouais. Répondit tranquillement Lisanna

Elle était... Énervée. Elle détestait le mensonge et encore plus a son sujet. La main sur le loquet de la porte, elle s'apprêtait à sortir et en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec la blanche mais elle fut pris d'un soudain vertige et s'écroula sur le sol sombrant dans l'inconscience

 _"Elle voulait lui montrer quelque chose._

 _-Suis-moi"_

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut qu'elle était mouillée. Ensuite vint le son assourdissant de l'alarme incendie qui arriva a son esprit embrumé.

 _"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"_ se demandai t-elle.

Elle se releva prudemment.

Bon.

Au moins elle n'avait pas de vertige.

Elle se trouvait près des lavabos en dehors des cabines. En face d'elle se trouvait le reflet d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus mi-longs ondulés, la peau laiteuse désespérément blanche, des yeux bleus sombres presque noir et un air profondément ennuyé. C'était elle. Le reflet lui sourit en montrant un point derrière elle. La jeune fille cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Mais rien. Elle se retourna donc bien que troublée et vit la porte de la cabine sur le sol totalement sortie de ses gonds. Il y avait de l'eau partout sur le sol. L'alarme se fit comme plus stridente dans sa tête. Elle devait sortir. Elle sortit donc prudemment les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles. A peine sortit on la saisit brusquement par le bras. C'était un des surveillants. Elle le voyait parler mais n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait. En tout cas il avait l'air énervé. Il l'emmena dehors. Il semblait que tout le monde se soit donné rendez-vous là. Tout le collège était dehors. Puis elle se rappela de l'alarme incendie.

Ah.

Les différentes classes étaient rangées vers le fond de la cour, les élèves étant tous plus ou moins étonnés même si certains étaient plus du genre à penser que du moment qu'ils rataient une ou deux heures de cours, ça leur allait. Il y avait aussi le directeur Makaroff. On ne le voyait pas souvent du fait de sa petite taille. De ce que Juvia savait de lui était qu'il était un homme juste avec un profond degré de justice ancré en lui. Une rumeur disait qu'il n'aurait même pas hésité à renvoyer son propre fils de l'établissement. Pour dire. Bien que petit, l'homme intimidait un peu la jeune fille. Elle espérait à ne jamais avoir à faire à lui dans le futur. Elle se trompait tellement. Le vieillard (car le directeur n'était plus tout jeune quand même) semblait être en pleine conversation avec Lisanna et quelques-unes de ses amies. Elle jubila intérieurement. Le directeur devait sûrement être en train de les sermonner. Alors qu'elle commençait doucement à se diriger vers ses camarades, le surveillant lui tira le bras.

-Ce n'est pas par là qu'on va indiqua t-il.

Il la redirigea vers le directeur justement.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Arrivé devant lui il termina sa conversation avec les autres filles puis s'adressa à elle

-Lockser dans mon bureau dit-il

Elle le suivit donc confuse et surtout en proie à une peur commençant à lui vriller les entrailles.

 _Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment_

Il la laissa passer en première.

-Asseyez-vous.

Elle s'exécuta promptement. Le directeur aussi s'asseya dans son fauteuil face à elle.

-Mlle Lockser connaissez-vous la raison de votre venue dans mon bureau ? l'interrogea-t-il

Elle secoua la tête négativement. La jeune fille avait la gorge trop serrée pour dire quoi que ce soit.

-Alors vous n'êtes pas sans savoir les règles de notre établissement je suppose ? Continua-t-il sur le même ton

Elle hocha la tête mais cette fois-ci à l'affirmative. Une goutte de sueur coula dans son dos le long de sa nuque. Elle avait peur de comprendre où il venait en venir.

-Vous savez donc que lorsque les règles ne sont pas respectées vous courez le risque de vous faire sanctionner ?

La jeune fille acquiesça de nouveau.

-Ce que je veux dire Mlle Lockser, c'est que fumer dans les toilettes du lycée c'est grave. Cela aurait pu déclencher un incendie ! Normalement pour cela je devrai vous renvoyer et definitivement! Il soupira puis repris. Cependant je sais que vous n'êtes pas une mauvaise élève, appelons cela un léger relâchement de votre part. Mais que ça ne se reproduise plus.

Elle acquiesça et sortit du bureau, humiliée et grandement énervée. C'était encore un coup de Lisanna et sa bande, elle mettrait sa main a couper. Elle se jura de se venger. Elle ne savait pas comment mais elle le ferait.

Les cours se terminèrent enfin. Il avait plu toute la fin de journée. Juvia était éreintée. Elle prit le bus comme a son habitude pour rentrer chez elle. Il faisait déjà nuit. Soudain elle remarqua quelque chose. Au début elle voulait se persuader que c'était faux. Ça ne se pouvait pas. Mais elle dut se rendre a l'évidence. Son bien le plus précieux, c'est-à-dire son portable avait disparu.

Dès lors une multitude de question envahirent son esprit: quand? où? comment? Et même peut-être un qui? En envisageant la possibilité qu'elle ait pu se le faire voler. La jeune fille soupira.

C'était vraiment une journée de merde.

Elle rentra donc chez elle, reprenant son habituel quotidien bien qu'assez stressée quand à savoir où pouvait bien se trouvait son téléphone. Soudain aux alentours de 20h, alors qu'elle était devant la télé, une sonnerie retentit. Au début peu habituée à ce son, elle se demanda d'où pouvait-il provenir. Ah. Ça lui revenait.

Le téléphone fixe.

En général c'était sa tante qui l'appelait dessus. Enfin, quand elle appelait bien sûr. C'est-à-dire une fois par mois. Voir deux, quand Juvia était malade. Elle saisit l'appareil, décrocha et fut étonnée d'entendre une voix autre que celle de sa tante à l'autre bout du fil

-C'est Sherry.

La fille du bus! Donc...

-Léon et moi avons trouvé ton portable dans le bus. Tu l'as fait tombé en t'enfuyant. expliqua t-elle

La bleue rougit légèrement à l'évocation de sa "fuite" comme le disait Sherry. Enfin elle ne s'était pas réellement enfuie non plus. Même si son action y ressemblait énormément.

-Si tu veux le récupérer, retrouve nous demain vers 19h à l'ancien lycée Phantom Lord. Tu vois où c'est?

-Oui. répondit simplement Juvia

Cela ressemblait étrangement à une demande de rançon ça...

-A demain alors.

La tonalité de vide résonna dans l'oreille de la bleue. Ça avait été rapide. Un léger soupir de soulagement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. La journée se terminait bien finalement. Elle s'étira douloureusement. Epuisée, elle décida donc d'aller prendre un bain. La salle de bain n'était pas très grande comparée aux autres pièces de sa maison. Une baignoire, un lavabo ainsi qu'une fenêtre qui bien que condamnée donnait sur l'extérieur. Juvia aimait sa salle de bain. Elle n'était ni trop grande ni trop petite. Enfin c'était suffisant pour une personne. La jeune fille se déshabilla puis entra dans son bain. Elle soupira de plaisir en sentant sa peau s'imbiber d'eau chaude détendant tout ses muscles douloureux. La jeune fille glissa doucement dans son bain, l'eau lui arrivant jusqu'au menton. Elle observait comme hypnotisée le liquide qui se troublait à chacune de ses expirations, ou bien s'amusait à créer de mini tourbillons avec ses main sous l'eau. Elle les ressortit pour prendre le savon lorsqu'elle remarqua un léger détail. Sa main. Celle qu'elle s'était entaillée la veille par étourderie. Il n'y avait rien. Pas une trace d'une quelconque cicatrice. Comme si cela n'avait jamais eut lieux. La jeune fille n'était pas folle, elle avait vu le coton tachés de sang séché dans la poubelle de sa salle de bain. Alors comment...? Elle avait beau tourner sa main dans tout les sens, mais il n'y avait encore et toujours rien.

D'accord.

Après s'être savonnée et douchée elle sortit de sa baignoire.

 _"Il se passe des trucs vraiment bizarre en ce moment"_ pensa t-elle.

La vapeur d'eau envahissait la pièce entière. Malgré la température ambiante, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Sa peau pâle, nue, ainsi exposée se couvrit instantanément de chair de poule. L'instant d'après, elle éternua. Aussitôt elle se reçut une gerbe d'eau en pleine figure. Surprise et surtout très mouillée, elle recula. Elle regardait l'eau de son bain comme si il se cachait un quelconque démon à l'intérieur. Elle attendit quelques secondes, puis une minutes, puis deux et ainsi s'écoula une dizaine de minutes sans que le liquide daigna bouger un peu plus. Encore méfiante, elle s'approcha du rebord de la baignoire en céramique et se pencha prudemment au-dessus. Rien. Elle ne vit rien d'autre que son visage apeuré dans l'eau lisse. La jeune fille avança prudemment sa main près de la surface de l'eau. Celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un chouia.

Ça y est, elle était en train de devenir folle. Elle se pinça la joue très fort et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle devait dormir.

* * *

Dès l'instant où la tête de la jeune fille toucha son oreiller, celle-ci plongea dans un profond sommeil.

 _"Le rêve est la voie royale vers l'inconscient"_ ** _disait Freud, mais toi Juvia, de quoi rêves-tu?_**

 ** _Plic. Ploc_**

 _Elle était dans l'eau._

 _Attachée._

 _Ses cheveux flottaient autour de sa tête créant comme une sorte d'auréole bleutée._

 _Elle se sentait entravée. Elle ne pouvait rien dire et faire_

 _ **Juste se taire et écouter.**_

 _L'eau._

 _Partout._

 _Autour d'elle._

 _Sur elle._

 _En elle._

 _En elle?_

 _Un visage enfantin apparut soudain devant elle_

 ** _Tu m'as déjà oublié Juvia?_**

 _Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche et parler mais à la place de l'eau entra à l'intérieur. Elle se noyait. Des bulles se mirent à danser autour d'elle l'enveloppant dans un tourbillon qui la tirait vers le bas. Toujours plus bas. La jeune fille se débattait, elle était soudainement libre de ses mouvements mais ne pouvait pas lutter. Elle ferma doucement les yeux._

 _ **Plic. Ploc**_

Il faisait chaud. Très chaud. Ça l'étouffait. Elle ne savait pas où est-ce qu'elle se trouvait, ni ce qu'elle y faisait.

 _Une impression de déja-vu_

Elle observa l'endroit. Il était en feu. Elle crut apercevoir une silhouette à traver les décombres de l'endroit, mais les flammes léchait les murs, consumait les meubles et elle, elle était là au milieu et ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle devait reprendre ses esprits, elle devait se calmer. Juvia prit une chaise au hasard et s'assit dessus sans voir qu'elle était enflammée.

 _Elle connaissait ce rêve._

Elle sursauta. Ce n'était pas fini. Maintenant elle était assise, attachée avec une ceinture. Elle était dans un avion. Un hublot à côté d'elle lui montrait les nuages. L'avion se mit à descendre. Une petite main douce se déposa doucement sur la sienne.

Elle était dans un tunnel sombre et elle marchait. Elle ne savait pas depuis quand mais elle avançait toujours plus profondément. Elle toucha une des parois du tunnel. C'était de la terre. Un grondement terrible retentit au dessus de sa tête

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise. Là, elle était dans la rue. C'était calme, une enseigne de bar brillait au loin et quelques bruits de voitures passant de droite à gauche sans plus. Elle entendit un chat miauler mais lorsqu'elle regarda dans sa direction, il n'y avait rien. La lumière du lampadaire éclairait l'emplacement vide.

 _Pourtant quelque chose avait changé_

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux **_mais_** ils lui paraissaient toujours aussi froid et sans vie, l'obscurité l'enveloppant. Elle tâtonna à l'aveuglette ne voyant pas les lieux sur lesquelles elle se trouvait. Un objet tomba et le son résonna.

La musique battait son plein, la salle était remplie. Elle monta les escaliers de métal menant à la scène.

Elle était sur un chantier. Elle voyait des grues soulevant de lourdes poutres métalliques, ainsi que plusieurs voitures. Elle sourit en sentant sur sa tête un casque qu'elle savait jaune mais ne vit encore une fois personne. Son pied heurta un morceau de métal fiché dans le sol. Un éclair retentit.

 _Elle le sentait différent_

Elle était dehors au pieds d'un poteau électrique. Le petit panneaux avertisseur était bien la. Pourtant elle avait envie d'y toucher. Il faisait froid...

Elle était dans un petit café. L'endroit était sympathique, voir cosy. Elle fit un tour derrière la caisse et prit le livre des recettes.

 _Elle le savait différent_

Elle releva la tête, elle était dans une bibliothèque. Elle regardait autour d'elle presque émerveillé. L'odeur du papier, le bruit des pages qui tournent, les gigantesque étagères en bois.

Elle était dans une chambre. Très grande d'ailleurs, assise sur un fauteuil. De la fenêtre sortait les rayons du soleil qui illuminaient la pièce donnant presque un aspect féerique à l'endroit. Il y avait une porte qu'elle ouvrit. C'était un dressing immense. A côté, une salle de bain juste. Incroyable. Rectification, ce n'était pas une chambre mais une suite. Juvia se mit à rire.

 _Non, il n'y avait pas de quoi rire_

L'odeur du sang lui monta à la gorge et elle rendit son dîner sur le sol capitonnée. Elle entendit du bruit.

Des sanglots.

 _N'y va pas_

Quelqu'un pleurait.

 _N'y va pas_

Mais lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la source du bruit

 _Trop tard_

Une douleur cuisante lui traversa l'estomac. Elle vu _comme dans un rêve_ le monde basculer autour d'elle et un voile obscur recouvrir sa vue.

 ** _Juvia t'es morte._**

 **Ahhh pauvre Juvia. Je la malmène cette petite. Mais que voulez-vous? Je l'aime trop. Qui aime bien châtie bien comme on dit. Enfin, bref. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews si vous avez des idées de ce qui va se passer pour la suite, ou des théories sur ce qui se passe en ce moment, des questions ou si comme moi vous trouvez qu'elle a vraiment l'air de se prendre des bad trip sévères. :p**

 **On se revoit la semaine prochaine! \\(°-°)/**


	5. Chapter 5: Il pleut

Chapitre 5: Il pleut

Elle se réveilla soudainement, en nage. Elle haletait et se sentait essoufflée comme si elle venait de courir un marathon. La lune était encore haute dans le ciel. Ses draps étaient mouillés. Sûrement de la transpiration. Elle nota dans un coin de sa tête de les changer plus tard et ferma les yeux. La jeune fille les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Elle restait les yeux ouverts dans le noir, fixant son plafond en l'attente d'une chose: le sommeil. Pourtant il ne vint pas. Elle eut beau attendre tout le reste de la nuit, rien. Ce fut donc sans grand étonnement que son réveil sonna. Elle l'éteignit et sortit de son lit. Lorsqu'elle se regarda dans un miroir, elle eut une impression étrange. Comme si... Comme si elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Quelque chose avait changé. C'était troublant. Elle soupira. Les cernes sous ses yeux devaient sûrement y être pour quelque chose...

Elle avait l'impression de rêver. Les formes autour d'elles semblaient flous, comme difformes était-ce la réalité?

 _Ou alors un de ses rêves qui depuis quelques temps devenaient un peu trop réalistes_.

On la bouscula et elle tomba sur le sol, amorphe.  
 _-Eh tu peux pas faire attention?_  
Elle leva doucement les yeux vers la personne qui s'adressait à elle. Lisanna. La jeune fille ne réagit même pas quand elle lui reparla, sûrement pour se moquer d'elle encore. Elle voyait la scène au ralenti, sa bande de harpie rire avec elle, ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol, les gens qui passaient sans lui jeter un regard, dehors le ciel qui se couvrait de nuages gris. Elle eut de nouveau ce sentiment étrange, mais ne s'évanouit pas. Quelque chose contrôlait son corps, ce n'était plus elle. Elle se vit comme dans un rêve ramasser calmement ses affaires puis passer devant l'autre jeune fille albinos sans un mot.  
 _"Elle n'existe pas"_ pensa t-elle  
Tout cela était un rêve. Sa silhouette agaçante s'évanouit peu à peu de son champ de vision tandis qu'elle avançait à travers la foule insondable d'élève.  
 ** _Plic_**  
Elle ne suivit pas le cours de mathématiques. Ni aucun autre de la journée d'ailleurs. Juvia n'écoutait pas, elle avait l'esprit ailleurs, vers de lointaines contrées sans doute inconnues. Elle aimerait bien voyager. Partir loin de son quotidien monotone et affreusement ordinaire.  
 _Changer?_  
Changer. Elle aimerait changer. Rien qu'un petit peu. Juste pour voir.  
 _-Mademoiselle Lockser? Vous êtes avec nous?_  
Elle se tourna vers son prof d'un air ennuyé. Sa bouche s'ouvrit tandis qu'elle répondit quelque chose qui sembla satisfaire l'adulte. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle venait de dire. Svt oblige, elle se trouvait entre la parade nuptiale des deux délégués de la classe, Erza et Jellal. De plus, ils avaient changé de place, le garçon se trouvant un rang devant la bleue et l'autre fille dans son dos, un rang derrière. Comme la dernière fois, il se tourna vers elle la fixant intensément. Juvia pouvait sentir dans son dos le regard qu'elle savait plein de haine que lui lançait la rousse. Ça et le regard plus qu'insistant que lui lança le garçon. Malgré tout elle continua de soutenir son regard sans sourciller. Il céda en premier, presque étonné. Quelques instants plus tard elle reçut sur sa table un papier plié négligemment posé par son voisin de droite, le gars aux cheveux roses qui faisait comme si de rien n'était. Elle allait le faire passer sur sa gauche quand le garçon réagit  
 _-C'est pour toi abrutie!_  
Elle hocha la tête intentine intriguée. La jeune fille releva la tête en entendant Jellal devant elle qui visiblement se retenait pour ne pas rire.  
 **"Un problème Lockser?"** disait le mot  
Elle le relut plusieurs fois et réfléchit à une réponse plus ou moins adéquate.  
 **"Non pourquoi?"**  
D'ailleurs c'était quoi cette question? Attendez, elle venait vraiment de gagner une bataille de regard contre lui? Et il venait de lui envoyer un mot? Et...Et...  
Toutes les informations remontèrent soudainement à son cerveau.  
 _Déjà de retour dans le monde réelle?_  
La sonnerie retentit et les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires. Elle resta un instant sans savoir quoi faire. Elle était troublée. Il venait de se passer quelque chose, de très étrange. Comme si elle avait été...  
 _Possédée_  
Quelque chose avait vraiment changé en elle. Mais à l'heure actuelle, elle ne saurait dire quoi.  
 _ **Ploc**_  
Maths.  
Le cours avait commencé depuis près d'une bonne quinzaine de minutes et Juvia sentait le regard insistant de Lisanna sur elle. Ca commençait à la mettre légèrement mal à l'aise l'air de rien.  
 _Ignore là._  
Elle avait un peu de mal à le faire. La jeune fille se concentrait en vain sur le dehors, tentant d'occulter les mauvaises ondes qui elle le sentait allaient dans sa direction. Le ciel était gris, tout comme la veille. A la différence qu'il y avait des nuages au loin qui semblait arriver. Étrangement elle n'aurait pû dire s'il s'agissait de nuages gris ou plutôt blanc. Elle se sentait inexorablement attirée vers la voûte céleste, comme incapable de s'échapper de son emprise. Elle l'hypnotisait.  
 _-Monsieur, Juvia ne se sent pas bien, pourrais-je l'accompagner aux toilettes s'il vous plaît?_  
 _Quoi?_  
La concernée leva les yeux lentement, et vit que toute l'attention de la classe était soudainement rivé vers elle.  
-Oula, Juvia vous m'avez l'air épuisé, merci de l'avoir fait remarquer Lisanna, vous pouvez l'emmener à l'infirmerie. dit le professeur.  
La bleue regarda les autres étonnée, elle avait raté un épisode.  
-Bouge-toi, allez...grogna sa voisine en la prenant par le bras.  
Les deux jeunes filles sortirent ensemble du cours. Juvia ne savait clairement pas ce que lui voulait la jeune albinos, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que cette fille lui voudrait tout sauf du bien. Elle la suivit donc silencieusement et sans faire d'histoire. Elles arrivèrent devant les toilettes des filles et la Strauss l'y poussa sans autre forme de procès. La jeune fille manqua de s'étaler sur le sol puis se tourna vers l'autre révoltée  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin?  
-Tu vas arrêter ce que tu fais avec Jellal tout de suite. dit froidement Lisanna  
-Mais de quoi-  
Une des cabines s'ouvrit et une fille en sortit. Elle passa rapidement à côté d'elles sans une seule fois relever la tête  
 _ **"Elle a peur"**  
De qui?_ se demanda Juvia  
 ** _"-De Lisanna"_**  
Elle se tourna et vit une petite fille blonde assise sur les rebords de l'évier.  
 ** _"-Je t'ai manqué Juvia?"_**  
 _-Qui es-tu?_ demanda la jeune fille  
L'enfant soupira  
 ** _"-Ah, oui j'avais oublié ce petit détail"_**  
-Moi c'est Lisanna au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, et dans un futur treeees proche ton pire cauchemar lui répondit la Strauss  
Juvia se tourna vers sa camarade  
-Juvia ne s'adressait pas à toi, Juvia parle de la fille assise sur l'évier  
L'autre suivit la direction de son regard mais ne vit rien. Elle éclata de rire.  
-Ça y est Juvia, c'est officiel t'es vraiment bizarre comme fille!  
La bleue n'y comprenait rien, elle regarda de nouveau la petite fille aux cheveux blonds mais celle-ci sourit simplement.  
Elle n'avait pas de reflet dans le miroir  
 ** _"Bon, au moins tu me vois, c'est déjà ça"_**  
 _Elle ne te voit pas pensa_ prudemment la jeune fille envers la petite blonde  
Celle-ci lui sourit allègrement avant de descendre de l'évier puis de faire quelque pas dans sa direction  
 ** _"Bientôt tu comprendras tout"_** lui promit l'enfant.  
Juvia la regardait hallucinée. Elle l'entendait penser! Elles communiquaient en pensant!  
 _ **"Souviens-toi d'une unique chose: tu es et restera la première ne l'oublie jamais"**_ lui déclara t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une prophétie.  
Le bleue ne put qu'hocher la tête bien qu'intriguée par les paroles de la petites blonde. Celle-ci sourit puis lui caressa la joue  
 ** _"Maintenant dort"_**  
Et elle s'évanouit

* * *

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se sentit étrangement bien. Comme en paix avec elle même.  
-J'ai l'impression que depuis quelques temps tu fais tout pour revenir ici je me trompe? fit la voix réprobatrice de Polyuska  
La jeune fille secoua lentement la tête.  
-Juvia n'a juste pas de chance déclara t-elle fatalement dans un soupir  
La vieille haussa les épaules et s'éloigna d'elle. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec deux boîtes de médicaments dans les mains. La vieille les posa devant la bleue.  
-A gauche des vitamines et à droite des somnifères expliqua t-elle sèchement  
Juvia ne savait pas quoi dire et fixait l'infirmière incrédule  
-Ce que je vois devant moi est une jeune fille qui a besoin de beaucoup de repos, les vitamines c'est pour éviter que tu refasses des malaises comme ça en classe declara t-elle  
-Merci dit simplement Juvia  
La vieille ronchonna encore un peu dans son coin puis partit. Cela fit sourire la jeune fille qui décida de se lever. Elle prit la boîte de somnifère et celle de vitamines puis sortit à son tour de l'infirmerie. Elle chercha à se remémorer où devait se trouver son prochain cours lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir elle surprit une scène bien étrange entre Jellal et Erza.  
-Je voudrais savoir si ce que disait Lisanna était vrai déclara la rousse  
Le garçon garda les mains dans ses poches un petit sourire sur les lèvres et haussa nonchalamment les épaules  
-Et que dit Lisanna? demanda t-il  
Juvia avait l'intime conviction qu'il savait déjà ce que disait Lisanna et où voulait en venir Erza  
-Elle dit que... la rousse sembla hésiter  
-Elle dit que?  
-Que tu flirt avec Juvia. déclara t-elle  
Un ange passa. Un moment de flottement où il ne se passa rien pendant plusieurs secondes  
-Et toi tu l'as vraiment cru? finit-il par dire  
La déléguée ne savait plus où se mettre, elle bégayait, murmurrait des paroles incompréhensibles  
-N- non! Evidemment que je ne l'ai pas cru! tenta t-elle de se justifier  
Le garçon eut un petit rire moqueur  
-T'es mignonne quand t'es jalouse Erza  
Son visage devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux et son regard restait désespérément bloquée sur ses chaussures. Cela amusa encore plus Jellal qui ria de plus belle. Juvia ne put s'empêcher de trouver la scène adorable. Effectivement, c'est deux là ,formaient un très joli couple. Elle soupira, souhaitant trouver le même amour. L'image du garçon du café lui revint soudainement en mémoire.  
Grey  
Il s'appelait Grey. Et c'était tout ce qu'elle savait. La jeune fille soupira une nouvelle fois. Ce n'était pas gagné. Elle finit par rejoindre les deux délégués pour savoir où se trouvait son prochain cours. Erza lui expliqua gentiment, sans une once d'animosité à son égard, cependant Juvia n'aimait pas vraiment la manière dont le garçon la regardait, ça mettait mal à l'aise. Elle les remercia rapidement puis parti en cours.  
 ** _  
Plic_**

 _ **Ploc**_

Finalement la journée c'était assez bien passée, même plutôt bien terminée. Ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire désormais et c'était d'aller chercher son portable. Alors au lieu de prendre son bus habituel pour rentrer chez elle, elle en prit donc un autre, bus 66 pour être plus exacte. Il était 17h50. Elle avait encore du temps devant elle. Le bus s'arrêta et elle descendit. La jeune fille se fit mentalement la carte de son trajet, de cet arrêt de elle devrait donc prendre un autre bus qui l'emmènerait à l'ancien lycée de Fantom Lord et de Fantom Lord elle rentrerait chez elle. L'ancien établissement ne se trouvant pas très loin de chez elle, peut-être qu'elle irait à pieds, elle ne savait pas encore, ça dépendrait du temps sûrement... Juvia scruta le panneau d'horaire de bus et s'insurgea en voyant que le prochain pour Fantom Lord n'arriverait pas avant 18h32! Elle fulminait. Elle avait mal calculer son temps. Que pouvait-elle faire en attendant? Elle soupira et décida d'aller se promener. Elle avait du temps à tuer de toutes façon donc... Au détour d'une ruelle, elle vit Lisanna sortir d'un bar l'air furibond. Derrière elle une femme a la même chevelure blanche la suivait. Juvia était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'elles se disaient mais elles étaient visiblement en pleine dispute. Finalement, alors que la plus grande tentait de la raisonné en lui tenant la main, elle se défit de sa prise d'un violent mouvement d'épaule et parti. Devant cette scène étrange la bleue ne dit rien et avança comme si de rien était bien que la scène la troublait grandement. Qui pouvait bien être la jeune femme à qui parlait Lisanna? En passant devant elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner. Ce qui l'étonna en premier fut sa ressemblance plus qu'évidente avec la Strauss. Les même yeux bleus marines, ainsi que la même chevelure blanche, si ce n'était qu'elle les avait long contrairement à sa camarade de classe.  
Elles devaient sûrement être parente, pensa Juvia.  
Lisanna n'était pas moche, mais comparé à la jeune femme celle ci faisait figure de pâle imitation. Il se dégageait de cette personne une sorte de prestance, une aura de feu, de celle qui se battaient pour obtenir ce qu'elles voulaient, les increvables, les affamés, de ceux qui ne savaient jamais quand s'arrêter, mais en même temps, lorsqu'elle la regardait elle voyait aussi une profonde tristesse, une mélancolie qui la rendait encore plus belle. Ses yeux étaient perdu dans le vides, elle semblait réfléchir.  
-Je sais que tu nous a vue déclara t-elle  
La jeune fille sursauta. La plus vieille soupira.  
-Allez entre lui dit -elle  
Elle pénétra alors dans le bar. Pendant quelques secondes Juvia hésita à la suivre ou pas. Puis elle se résigna, ayant dans tout les cas du temps à tuer. L'endroit était sombre, quelques faibles lumières illuminait la pièce principale. Cela donnait une atmosphère tamisée et assez intime qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Elle se sentait étouffer. De ça de la se trouvait des fauteuils avec des canapés ainsi que des petites tables. Trônait au milieu de tout cela le comptoir où l'attendait la jeune femme. Elle se trouvait de l'autre côté un verre en main. La jeune fille s'assit prudemment sur un des tabourets tout en continuant d'observer l'environnement se trouvant tout autour d'elle. Elle remarqua que la lumière était comme incrustée dans le plafond.  
-Classe n'est-ce pas?  
Juvia ne voulant pas la contrarier approuva d'un hochement de tête, la blanche sourit une étincelle de fierté brillant dans ses yeux.  
-C'est moi qui l'ai fait toute seule précisa t-elle  
La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux légèrement étonnée, c'était beaucoup de travail quand même...Elle ne pouvait pas...  
-Alors qu'est-ce que je te sers?  
-Hum... Juvia n'est pas là pour...  
-Je sais, c'est offert par la maison l'interrompit-elle  
La jeune fille voulut réfléchir plus longtemps mais la réponse sortit toute seule, comme spontanée  
-De l'eau s'il vous plaît  
L'autre haussa un sourcil légèrement décontenancée  
-Tu es sûre? J'ai d'autre chose aussi, j'ai-  
-De l'eau ça ira.  
La blanche haussa les épaules puis se retourna. Elle prit deux verres qu'elle posa sur le comptoir. Elle en remplit un avec de l'eau et un autre avec de un liquide tout aussi transparent. Juvia allait se saisir de celui-ci lorsqu'elle l'arrêta  
-Ca c'est de la vodka, ton verre c'est celui de gauche  
Elle hocha la tête prit son verre en marmonnant un merci. Un long silence suivit alors. La plus vieille sirotait tranquillement sa vodka les yeux dans le vague, perdue dans ses pensées.  
-Je m'appelle Mirajane déclara t-elle soudainement  
-Je suis Juvia dit-elle en retour  
La jeune femme acquiesca.  
-Ma soeur vient de me mettre dans de beaux draps soupira t-elle  
-V...Votre soeur?  
-Oui, Lisanna, c'était avec elle que je me disputais  
Elle grimaça en prononçant le dernier mot.  
La jeune fille était étonnée. Lisanna avait donc une soeur aînée. Bien qu'elle se doutait en les voyant qu'elles avaient surement un lien de parenté, elle ne les pensait pas si proche. En fait maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Lisanna ne parlait pas vraiment de sa famille. Chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait parler c'était soit sur le dernier vêtement à la mode ou la nouvelle petite amie de telle célébrité.  
-Elle ne veut plus travailler au bar et j'ai pas assez d'argent ni de temps pour trouver une remplaçante se lamenta -elle  
Juvia ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi la jeune femme lui disait ça mais supposait qu'à force d'écouter les gens se plaindre, on finissait par en avoir marre sans doute et que la première personne qui passait ferait l'affaire pour se confesser. Elle n'avait juste qu'à attendre patiemment que celle-ci ait fini de se plaindre.  
-T'as quel âge?  
\- 16 ans  
-Mouais ça pourrait faire l'affaire marmonna pour elle même la barmaid  
La jeune fille ne comprenait plus rien  
-Ça te dirait de travailler au noir? dit Mirajane  
-Pardon?

Maintenant elle avait un travail à mi-temps dans le bar de la sœur de sa pire ennemie. Oh joie. La jeune fille soupira. Elle devrait commencer le jour suivant. Une sorte de lassitude l'envahit soudainement. Elle n'avait même pas commencé que déjà elle se sentait fatiguée. Dure vie. Le point positif dans tout ça c'est qu'elle avait réussi à passer rapidement,le temps et que désormais son bus ne tarderait pas à arriver.  
Elle monta dans le véhicule. Le trajet ne fut pas long et elle arriva devant l'ancien lycée Fantom Lords avec de l'avance. C'était un grand bâtiment aux allures de manoir hanté. Autrefois beaucoup de personnes avaient du mal à croire que c'était u lycée. Effectivement, l'endroit avait tout du décor de film d'horreur dont les jeunes d'aujourd'hui raffolent. Cependant les apparences étaient belle et bien trompeuses et la bâtisse servait bien d'établissement scolaire. Du moins auparavant. Juvia ne savait pas trop ce qui avait pu se passer, elle était encore jeune à cette époque. Néanmoins elle avait tout de même entendu dire qu'il y avait eut un horrible accident et que depuis l'endroit avait fermé. Normalement le lycée aurait du être rasé mais faute de moyen et de problèmes bureaucratique on ne l'avait pas fait et cela faisait bien une quinzaine d'année que la bâtisse tenait debout. Aujourd'hui c'était devenu le lieu de rendez-vous pour les dealers de drogues, bataille de gang, trafic d'arme et tout autre rassemblement pacifique en tout genre.  
C'est pourquoi Juvia commença à s'inquiéter légèrement et se dit que comme point de rendez-vous il y avait mieux et surtout plus sûr comme endroit.  
-Juvia!  
Elle se retourna et eut un petit soupir de soulagement en voyant Sherry. Cependant une question vint prendre place dans son esprit. Où pouvait bien être Lyon? Pas qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui hein, il ne fallait pas croire cela, c'était juste qu'il était un garçon qui semblait bien aimable et, hum, très sympathique et-  
Vous l'aurez compris, le petit Bastia ne la laissait pas indifférente, l'image du garçon du café Grey, bien loin de son esprit...  
Bon pas trop loin non plus.  
Juste assez pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et puisse se concentrer sur ce que la nouvelle arrivante avait à lui dire.  
-Salut lui dit-elle une fois arrivé à son niveau  
-Bonsoir dit poliment Juvia  
La fuchsia l'observa longuement et Juvia se sentit gênée pendant plusieurs secondes. Finalement l'autre soupira et lui tendit son portable  
-Lyon ne pouvait pas venir aujourd' -elle soudainement  
La bleue le prit tout en jetant un regard intrigué à Sherry.  
-Tu vas rire mais-  
Elle fut interrompu dans sa phrase par un bruit de déflagration assez violent. Des oiseaux s'envolèrent dans le ciel.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'était? interrogea Juvia  
-Je ne sais pas avoua la seconde jeune fille. Allons voir  
Juvia doutait que ce soit une très bonne idée mais Sherry était déjà loin. Elle la suivit en soupirant. Une nouvelle déflagration résonna dans l'air tandis qu'elles avançaient. La fuchsia s'arrêta soudainement devant une grand usine désaffecté.  
-Ça semblait venir de là. déclara t-elle  
-Hum...Juvia propose d'appeler la police, enfin ce serait plus sûr non? dit la jeune fille peu rassurée.  
Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment  
 _L'autre lui sourit d'un air moqueur_  
-T'as peur Juvia?  
-Oui avoua t-elle sans honte  
Elle sembla étonnée par sa sincérité puis dit sérieusement  
-On va voir deux secondes ce qu'il se passe.  
 _Non_  
-On appellera la police après si tu veux  
 _Non._  
-ça te va?  
 _Non!_  
-Si on fait ça rapidement, alors ça me va. conclue t-elle en haussant les épaules  
Elles pénétrèrent alors dans la vielle usine désaffecte. Au début il n'y avait rien que d'énorme machines de textiles recouvertes par un fin voile blanc, il y avait beaucoup de poussiere et ça fit éternuer Juvia. Un silence de mort régnait dans l'endroit.  
-Hum...y'a quelqu'un? tenta faiblement Sherry plus aussi assurée que précédemment  
Pas de réponse.  
-Peut-être que je me suis trompée d'endroit supposa Sherry au bout d'un moment  
Juvia s'apprêtait à acquiescer quand elle entendit un bruit, comme un objet métallique qui tombait sur le sol. Elle se figea alors, à l'affût du moindre bruit.  
 _Vous n'êtes pas seules ici  
Juvia l'avait remarqué merci_ pensa t-elle légèrement agacée  
-Un piège.  
L'autre fille se tourna vers elle  
-Quoi?  
-Bravo mesdemoiselles, maintenant que vous avez fait foiré notre petit cadeau de bienvenu il va falloir qu'on en refasse un autre! C'est bon les gars, elles ont cramées, vous pouvez sortir intervint une voix inconnue  
Arriva alors un jeune homme avec des cheveux blancs et noirs, une cicatrice barrait la moitié de son visage à l'horizontal. D'autres personnes sortirent de derrière les machines, ils avaient tous l'air dépité. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là? C'est dangereux ici! s'énerva t-il  
Sherry elle ne se laissa pas démonter et lui répondit sur le même ton  
-Vous qu'est-ce que vous faites ici! Pour votre gouverne, nous avons entendu des bruits d'explosions!  
Il sembla s'étrangler.  
-D'explosions?  
-Oui monsieur! Des explosions! Alors nous sommes venues voir ce qu'il se passait! Vous avez de la chance que nous n'ayons pas appelé la police!  
L'autre déglutit difficilement, tandis que la fuchsia jeta un rapide regard inquisiteur sur les lieux.  
-Ca n'a pas l'air très légal ce que vous faites ici...  
-Bon, hum, vous sortez d'ici vous n'avez rien vu d'accord?  
Juvia soupira tandis que Sherry débattait ardemment avec le jeune homme. A ce rythme elles seraient encore là jusqu'au petit matin. Un des sbires du garçon arriva en courant essouflé  
-Boss! Les gars de Sabertooth, ils-  
Mais il ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Une détonation résonna dans l'air, une tache rouge se forma sur sa poitrine et il s'écroula sur le sol.  
 _Mort.  
Il est mort._  
-Tous à terre! hurla quelqu'un  
Des déflagrations suivirent aussitôt.  
 **papapapapapapapa**  
Ca ne s'arrêtait pas, comme une percussion infini qui résonnait dans sa tête, vibrait dans son être. A chaque coup de feu sa victime.  
 **pa**  
Encore un  
 **pa**  
En voilà deux qui mordent la poussière.  
Juvia ne savait pas comment elle avait fait, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle se trouvait à couvert avec Sherry et le jeune homme caché derrière une des immenses machines de l'usine. Au bout d'un moment les coups de feu cessèrent.  
-Alors, on se cache les petits fantômes? résonna une voix féminine  
Personne disait rien. Elle même retenait sa respiration.  
 _Ne bouge pas_  
Lui soufflait une voix dans sa tête.  
-Sortez de vos cachettes! Après tout c'est vous qui avez demandé cet affrontement n'est-ce pas? continua t-elle  
Le gars aux cheveux blancs et noirs jura à côté d'elle.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire? chuchotta Sherry  
Il soupira et sortit un petit objet circulaire de sa poche  
-On va essayer de s'en sortir vivant. souffla t-il  
Les yeux de la fuchsia s'agrandirent d'horreur en voyant ce qu'il avait dans la main.  
-Vous n'allez pas...  
Il lui sourit juste et jeta l'objet le plus loin possible de leur cachette  
-A mon signal, courrez.  
Juvia ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Elle vit juste Sherry tenter de se jeter sur l'autre gars et-

 _Ca explosa. Quelque chose de si puissant que son corps fut propulser droit dans un mur. Elle sentit tout ses os craquer dans un bruit sinistre. Elle s'évanouit aussitôt sous la douleur._  
Ses oreilles sifflaient.  
 _Elle rouvrit doucement les yeux. Tout était encore flou autour d'elle, les bruits lui parvenaient comme étouffé. Une goutte d'eau atterrie sur sa main.  
"De la pluie?"  
Elle releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement.  
Il y avait un trou gigantesque dans le plafond de l'usine.  
Comment...?  
Puis Juvia se prit la réalité de plein fouet._  
Des coups de feu incessants.  
Des cris.  
Et cet odeur ecoeurante qui lui donnait envie de vomir.  
Du sang.  
Partout. Tant qu'elle ne savait où en donner de la tête.  
Sa respiration s'accéléra en même temps que son rythme cardiaque tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Elle faisait une crise de panique.  
 _"Ce n'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar, dites moi que c'est un putain de cauchemar..."_ priait-elle  
Mais elle était bien éveillée et ce qui se passait devant elle avait tout d'une scène de guerre.  
Elle devait partir et allez prévenir quelqu'un. Vite.  
 _"Juvia ne veut pas mourir..."_ gémit-elle intérieurement.  
Elle tenta de se relever mais son corps ne semblait pas vouloir suivre sa volonté. Elle soupira fatalement et reessaya en vain.  
Alors c'était comme ça qu'elle terminerait? Tuer dans une fusillade?  
La jeune fille se souvint alors de son portable. Elle devait l'avoir sur elle et...  
Evidemment non.  
Il avait du tomber quand...  
Quand quoi d'ailleurs?  
Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui venait de se passer. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle devait partir et-  
Sherry.  
Elle l'avait totalement oubliée. Il fallait qu'elle la retrouve.  
Juvia se mit à ramper difficilement mais sûrement. Elle ferma les yeux devant les corps sans vie qu'elle croisait au passage et se força à avancer. Au bout d'un périple qui la laissa épuiser et haletante, elle la vit. D'abord de loin à cause de sa chevelure fucshia, ça lui donna la force de franchir les derniers mètres. Lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau elle soupira de soulagement. Enfin elle était arrivée.  
Mais il fut de courte durée.  
 _"Non... ce n'est pas possible"_  
Le corps de la jeune fille reposait sur le bitume une flaque de sang formant une auréole autour de sa tête. Elle avait les yeux fermés, comme si elle dormait paisiblement. Juvia souhaitait du fond de son cœur que ce ne soit pas le cas. Sa vue était brouillée par ses larmes tandis qu'elle commençait doucement à sangloter au dessus de l'autre jeune fille. Elle s'appuya sur une des machines derrière elle et réussit à s'asseoir. Elle ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais le simple fait de la connaître et de la voir...  
Elle n'osait même pas penser ce mot  
 _La jeune fille leva alors les yeux vers le ciel dans une prière muette_  
 _"Mon dieu, pourquoi?"_  
Son regard fut immédiatement capté par la voûte céleste.  
 _ **"appelle-moi"**_  
Cette sensation étrange mais devenu familière refit apparition. Sa tête lui faisait mal, mais elle ne pouvait lâcher le ciel du regard.  
 _ **"Appelle-moi"**_  
 _Plic,Ploc_  
 _"Tu m'as déjà oublié Juvia?"_  
Quelque chose arrivait.  
 _ **J'étais là dès le Commencement, et je suis encore là**_  
 _Plic Ploc_  
 _"Le ciel était d'un bleu céruléen,  
Et puis peut-être bien que je me noie dans le ciel  
pensa la jeune fille avant de mourir"_  
Quelque chose qui dépassait son entendement  
 ** _Et je resterai là jusqu'à la fin du monde_**  
 _Plic,Ploc_  
 _ **"Appelle-moi"**_  
 _"Le ciel était gris, d'un gris ennuyeux.  
Comme moi pensa de nouveau la jeune fille  
Peut-être que je devrais mourir aujourd'hui"_  
Ca venait.  
 _ **car il n'est pas de fin**_  
 _Plic,Ploc_  
 _"Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre, non il était plutôt gris, même bleu, pourquoi pas rose?  
A vrai dire je ne sais plus vraiment.  
L'histoire a changé. Je ne sais plus laquelle raconter."_  
Ca arrivait.  
 ** _à mon être en proie à la douleur.*_**  
 _Plic,Ploc  
"Et toi __Juvia  
_ _ **Juvia**_ _  
_ _ **"Juvia"**_ _  
Quelle version de l'histoire es-tu prête à écouter?"_  
Pour elle.  
 _ploc, Plic?_

Une goutte d'eau tomba du ciel et elle la vit au ralentit s'écraser sur sa joue.  
Suivit alors un torrent d'eau qui s'écrasa sur l'usine. Le plafond, du moins ce qui en restait s'effondrait sur le sol ainsi que tout les personnes présente dans l'endroit. L'eau coulait sur Juvia, la guerissait, la purifiait. Elle se sentait comme...  
 _Libérée_  
Oui c'était ça, libérée. En paix avec elle même.  
Enfin.  
Elle ne souciait pas des corps inconscients tout autour d'elle, ni du fait que les coups de feu avaient tous soudainement cessé. Elle était en transe et ses yeux avaient pris la couleur du ciel.  
Bleus?  
Gris?  
Un mélange de tout ça sûrement  
-Police, personne ne bouge!

Et c'était comme si brusquement on venait de la réveiller.  
Elle s'écroula à son tour inconsciente.

 ** _Alors Juvia, toi qui es toujours la tête quelques part dans les nuages, de quoi rêves-tu?  
Tu rêves de vies antérieures, d'existence possible. Car après tout en ce monde il n'est jamais dit que l'on ne pouvait pas avoir plusieurs destins_**

Bon...

Comme d'hab' désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe

Reviews?

Je trouve vraiment que cette petite bad trip.

Bref, normalement le prochain chapitre devrait être plus clair

Ou pas...?


	6. Chapter 6: (Pas) La seule

Chapitre 6: (Pas) La seule

Le ciel s'éclaircissait doucement. La pluie avait cessé, gommant les impuretés de la terre, emmenant avec elle les souvenirs funestes des précédents événements.  
Après la pluie venait le beau temps, qu'on disait.  
Cependant l'agent Myst lui n'y croyait pas. Il ne croyait pas qu'après l'échange de tirs qui venait d'avoir lieu, la pluie avait pu tout laver et tout faire disparaître. Qu'elle avait pu effacer les impacts de balles sur le sol, soigner les blessés et quand bien même ressusciter les morts. Car il ne fallait pas se leurrer, c'était bien des cadavres qui jonchaient le sol, des victimes, des gens qui avaient une famille. Famille qu'il faudrait aller prévenir.

Encore.

Avec ce même discours à prononcer.

Toujours.

Voir les visages de leurs proches se tordre de douleur, écouter leur souffrance. Le policier soupira. Une scène de guerre. Il se trouvait sur une scène de guerre. Malheureusement ce n'était pas la première fois que lui et son équipe se trouvait sur ce genre de lieu. Cela devenait un peu trop fréquent depuis quelques temps à Magnolia. Des sales histoires de guerres de gang et chaque fois son unité et lui intervenaient trop tard, ne restait plus que des blessés et des corps à identifier, pas de suspect, juste des victimes et quand il y a des témoins, ceux ci sont trop en état de choc pour en récolter quoi que ce soit. C'était terriblement frustrant.

Frustrant et très rageant.

Aussi quand il arriva avec son équipe, bien que déterminé à coincer quelques suspects il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette intervention serait encore un échec.  
Enfin, ça c'était ce qu'il pensait.  
Déjà lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il régnait un silence, presque mortuaire. Rien ne bougeait. Ça c'était bizarre. Ils décidèrent donc d'entrer dans la vieille usine.  
-Police personne ne bouge!  
Mais sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeu de mot, personne ne semblait avoir bougé avant même leur arrivée. Ils étaient déjà tous aux sols, inconscients. Seule une silhouette sur le côté s'écroula sur le sol. Myst décida donc d'aller voir et il la reconnut aussitôt. C'était la gamine de la dernière fois! Le policier se précipita vers la jeune fille au sol tandis que d'autre de ses acolytes observaient les alentours légèrement ébahi. Personne ne savait vraiment par où commencer. L'agent Myst toucha le pouls de la jeune fille, elle respirait encore. Il soupira de soulagement. Il remarqua alors que le sol était mouillé, sûrement à cause de la pluie précédemment tombée. Pourtant ils étaient à l'intérieur, comment... Il leva alors les yeux et constata qu'il n'y avait tout simplement plus de toit. Comment, il ne savait pas, mais les faits étaient là. Il n'y avait plus de plafond.  
-Je voudrais une équipe médicale ici! fit une voix derrière lui  
C'était son supérieur Lahar. Un gars qu'il ne fallait pas énerver et très à cheval sur les règles. En tout cas c'était tout ce qu'il savait sur lui. Et qu'il éternuait d'une manière assez mignonne. Et qu'il était assez solitaire. Et...plein de choses pas très intéressantes pour le grand public.  
Hum. Bref  
Il était penché sur une jeune fille aux cheveux fuchsia. Elle avait les yeux fermés et semblait inconsciente.  
-Elle respire encore mais est en état d'hypothermie et a le crâne ouvert déclara simplement son supérieur  
Suivirent aussi d'autres demande d'équipe médicale et le cas d'hypothermie revenait assez fréquemment. Les brancards passaient avec du personnel médical toujours plus pressé.  
-On aurait dit qu'ils avaient tous eu l'envie soudaine de sauter en même temps dans une piscine rempli de glaçons! s'exclama un des brancardistes  
Maintenant qu'il y pensait le fait qu'ils soient tous en état d'hypothermie était assez étrange, d'autant plus qu'ils n'étaient que au mois de Juin et malgré le temps qui semblait faire des siennes la température restait correcte. Alors comment? La jeune fille bougea légèrement et ouvrit les yeux. Le policier fut surpris par leur clarté, il ne souvenait pas qu'ils aient été aussi bleus la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu.  
- _Où suis-je_? Murmura t-elle  
-Dans la vieille usine désaffectée près de Phamtom Lord, ne vous inquiétez pas vous ne craignez plus rien, tout est terminé.  
Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux en souriant puis les rouvrit en regardant l'agent Myst droit dans les yeux.  
- _Oh,non, au contraire ce n'est que le commencement._  
Puis elle les referma et ne bougea plus. Le jeune homme lui resta figé après sa déclaration. Cela signifiait-il qu'elle en connaissait bien plus que ce qu'elle laissait paraître? Il n'eut pas le luxe de se poser plus de questions qu'on l'emmena dans une ambulance elle aussi. Son supérieur s'approcha de lui et soupira bruyamment  
-Je me demande sincèrement ce qu'il a bien pu se passer ici. déclara t-il  
L'agent Myst aussi se le demandait

* * *

Juvia rouvrit les yeux sur un plafond blanc lumineux ainsi que des lumières aveuglantes. Des bips sonores se faisaient entendre non loin d'elle et une forte odeur de désinfectant lui agressait le nez. Une nausée soudaine la prit et elle se pencha sur le côté du lit dans lequelle elle se trouvait pour vomir. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de vider son estomac, elle remarqua que son poignet gauche était attaché à une menotte, elle même attachée à un barreau de son lit. La jeune fille soupira. De base elle n'appréciait pas ce genre d'endroit.  
 _"L'odeur de la mort était masquée par celle plus écœurante des médicaments_ "  
Cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenir. Plus précisément la mort de ses parents. La bleue secoua la tête et se rallongea. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour être considérée comme une quelconque criminelle.

Sincèrement.

Elle se remémora des événements avant qu'elle n'arrive ici. La fusillade et puis...son " _pouvoir_ ".  
 _L'eau, la pluie_.  
 **Quelque chose de nouveau**...  
Dans la chambre de la jeune fille se trouvait un évier simple en émail blanc. Une idée germa alors de son esprit. C'était fou, irréel et sûrement impossible mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir essayer. Elle tendit la main et se concentra mais rien ne se passa. Elle recommença une nouvelle fois avec plus de volonté mais...  
La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.  
Juvia sursauta.  
Le robinet vola en éclat tandis que de l'eau se mit à gicler partout dans la pièce. La bleue vit le phénomène la bouche grande ouverte. Un sourire se forma en voyant que l'eau arrosait principalement les deux nouveaux arrivants.  
-Merde! jura l'un  
Elle reconnaissait cette voix, c'était celle de l'agent Myst de la police de Magnolia. Il se précipita vers l'évier et tenta d'arrêter la soudaine venue d'eau tant bien que mal avec ses mains. Malheureusement pour lui il se trouvait que la puissance du jet était trop forte, il se retrouva donc encore plus mouillé. Finalement ça s'arrêta assez rapidement. Juvia éclata de rire à la vue du pauvre policier trempé comme un chien. Il la fixait étonné mais elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire. L'homme finit par sourire à son tour mais fut vite reprit par son collègue.  
-Myst.  
-Je vais chercher quelqu'un pour signaler ça dit -il  
Puis il sortit.  
Le fou rire de Juvia s'était arrêté finalement. Elle avait encore les yeux rieurs et brillants. Le policier l'observait d'un air suspicieux.  
-Je suis l'agent Lahar déclara t-il  
La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour se présenter aussi mais il la coupa avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un seul mot.  
\- Je sais qui vous êtes.  
Elle referma aussitôt sa bouche.  
-C'est toi qui a fait ça?  
Tiens il la tutoyait déjà? Rapide. Cependant la jeune fille ne vit pas tout de suite de quoi il voulait parler alors elle secoua négativement la tête. L'homme garda cependant son air méfiant. Une lumière s'alluma dans l'esprit de Juvia en comprenant (un peu tard avouons-le) sa question.

Venait-elle réellement de provoquer cet événement plus que mystérieux?

Elle l'avait souhaité effectivement mais de là à avoir l'arrogance de dire que c'était de son fait...Elle-même n'était pas sûre. Malgré ça la réponse sortie automatiquement  
-Juvia ne voit absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler  
Tout cela avec un sourire radieux.  
Il allait la détester.  
Non, en fait il la détestait déjà au vu du regard glacial qu'il lui lançait à travers ses lunettes.  
" _Même pas peur_ "  
-Pourquoi vous trouviez-vous dans cet entrepôt hier? reprit le policier  
A vrai dire, la jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là?  
-Nous étions en train de marcher quand on a entendu du bruit, Sherry a voulu aller voir Juvia l'a suivi. finit-elle par répondre  
Et c'était la stricte vérité.  
Il hocha la tête en griffonnant quelque chose dans un carnet  
-J'ai cru comprendre que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te retrouve dans ce genre de manifestation constata froidement le brun  
La jeune fille se souvint de l'affrontement Blue Pegasus-Sabertooth, sa rencontre avec Myst et du garçon du café. Grey. Elle rêvassa quelques secondes puis se reprit aussitôt.  
-C'est le hasard. affirma t-elle  
-Je ne crois pas au hasard  
-Une coïncidence? tenta -elle  
Il la fixa sévèrement et Juvia eut la soudaine envie de baisser les yeux.  
-Laisse-la, je t'avais bien dit qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec ça intervint Myst  
Elle se retourna vers la porte de sa chambre et fut soulagée de revoir le visage sympathique du policier. L'autre était trop...méfiant.  
-Je n'en ai pas encore finie, j'ai encore des questions à lui poser et-  
Mais il s'interrompit dans sa phrase en voyant ce que faisait son collègue.  
-Tu fais quoi là?  
-Eh bien je lui enlève ses menottes répondit Myst le plus naturellement du monde  
Et effectivement il détacha l'entrave de fer du poignet de la main de la jeune fille.  
-Tu peux sortir de l'hôpital les examens on montrés que tu n'avais rien lui dit-il  
-Merci.  
Juvia descendit du lit et sortit non sans lancer un regard mauvais a l'agent Lahar  
 _On se reverra_.

* * *

Le problème dans les hôpitaux c'est qu'il est plutôt difficile de s'y orienter lorsqu'on ne connait pas l'endroit. Heureusement pour elle, Juvia était une habituée des lieux. Le seul inconvénient était qu'à chaque intersection, chaque porte elle se replongeait dans ses souvenirs. Elle redevenait une petite fille effrayée dont la tête tournait à cause de l'odeur des antibiotiques.  
" _Elle tenait la main de sa tante et la suivait à travers le dédale de couloirs de l'hôpital_  
 _-Où est-ce qu'on va? avait-elle demandé innocemment_  
 _Elle était jeune, pas plus de 6 ans. La gamine avait dans ses mains une petite peluche; une sorte de fantôme étrange qui la suivait partout._  
 _-On va voir maman lui avait répondu l'adulte avec un sourire_  
 _L'enfant sembla comprendre et se tut._  
 _Son silence ne dura pas longtemps_  
 _-Et il est où papa?"_  
-Papa est mort depuis longtemps mais ça Juvia ne le sait pas, personne ne lui a rien dit personne ne lui dit jamais rien de toute façon. murmura t-elle d'une voix blanche le regard fixé sur un point invisible  
Elle secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne.  
"- _Tante Flare, j'ai faim! Quand est-ce qu'on mange? geignit Juvia_  
 _-Plus tard ma puce._  
 _-Maiiiiis...râla l'enfant_  
 _Elle chouinait tapait du pied et était sur le point de se rouler sol_  
 _-Juvia ne m'énerve pas s'il te plaît. La prévint gentiment l'adulte_  
 _La gamine lui tira la langue. Aussitôt Flare lui attrapa le bras et l'attira violemment vers elle. Sa poigne était forte et Juvia avait mal. Déjà des larmes de douleur lui montaient aux yeux._  
 _-Excuse toi tout de suite ordonna la rousse_  
 _-P-Pardon..._  
 _Elle la relâcha et une trace rouge marquait son bras habituellement pâle._  
 _-Maintenant assis-toi._  
 _La petite s'exécuta trop effrayée pour dire quoi que ce soit d'autre._  
 _"Tante Flare n'est qu'une sale sorcière" pensait-elle_  
 _Alors que l'enfant ruminait des idées noires une jeune femme s'arrêta devant elle. Elle était blonde avec des cheveux ondulés et des yeux bleus verts. Elle s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et lui sourit gentiment._  
 _-Ça va?_  
 _La petite secoua la tête négativement._  
 _-J'ai faim! râla t-elle_  
 _D'abord étonnée l'adulte se mit à rire puis lui tendit une sucette._  
 _-Merci dit-elle_  
 _-Comment tu t'appelles?_  
 _-Je m'appelle Juvia! déclara fièrement l'enfant. Et toi comment tu t'appelles?_  
 _-Je m'appelle Ma-"_  
-Sherry!  
Ce cri eut le don de la sortir de ses pensées. Juvia remarqua deux choses. La première qu'elle s'était perdue. La deuxième étant qu'elle reconnaissait la voix qui venait de dire ce prénom. Ainsi que la propriétaire de ce prénom. Cela venait d'une chambre. La porte était ouverte. Elle put donc voir Léon assis sur un lit dans une chambre. Dans ce lit se trouvait...  
Sherry.  
Une vague de soulagement rempli le cœur de Juvia en voyant la jeune fille pouvoir converser tranquillement avec son ami. Elle s'était inquiétée pour rien.

 _Le corps de la jeune fille reposait sur le bitume une flaque de sang formant une auréole autour de sa tête. Elle avait les yeux fermés, comme si elle dormait paisiblement. Juvia souhaitait du fond de son cœur que ce ne soit pas le cas. Sa vue était brouillée par ses larmes tandis qu'elle commençait doucement à sangloter au dessus de l'autre jeune fille. Elle s'appuya sur une des machines derrière elle et réussit à s'asseoir. Elle ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais le simple fait de la connaître et de la voir..._  
 _Elle n'osait même pas penser ce mot_

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées de son esprit et sortit de l'hôpital.  
Elle ne remarqua pas le regard chargé de haine que lui lança Sherry en la voyant.

Une fois arrivée chez elle, Juvia eut un long soupir. Elle était éreintée. Heureusement qu'après c'était le week-end parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait tout simplement pas survécu dans le cas contraire. La jeune fille avait une furieuse envie de dormir. Assise dans son canapé, elle sentait sa tête dodeliner. La jeune fille se disait bien qu'il fallait qu'elle monte au moins dans sa chambre pour se reposer mais...  
Elle s'endormit dans son canapé.  
Elle rêvait encore.

 _"Elle était dans l'eau. Son élément. Elle observait les poissons filer à côté d'elle, les créatures sous-marines vivre leurs vies, un petit monde nouveau qui s'écoulait autour d'elle. La jeune fille décida de remonter à la surface et trouva autour d'elle un lac clair. Calme. Paisible. Le soleil brillait doucement, pas un souffle de vent. Juvia se sentit immédiatement à l'aise dans cet endroit. Elle flottait tranquillement à la surface de l'eau scintillante les bras en croix, le regard tourné vers le ciel. Elle entendit du bruit sur sa droite et se releva. Elle remarqua qu'elle portait une robe blanche et ne s'étonna pas de pouvoir marcher sur l'eau. C'était un rêve après tout. Juvia arriva rapidement sur la berge et admira la forêt qui se trouvait devant elle._  
 _-C'est joli n'est-ce pas?_  
 _Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un garçon brun aux yeux noirs qui portait une étrange toge. Il était tranquillement assis sur un rocher et l'observait un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Juvia lui trouva un air sympathique._  
 _-Ne t'approche pas de lui Juvia, ne lui parle pas, juste ignore le._  
 _Mavis venait d'apparaître devant elle et semblait...la protéger?_  
 _Le garçon se leva en riant._  
 _-Voyons Mavis tu me connais, je ne lui ferais rien de mal. dit-il_  
 _-Tu es le mal Zelef! Dégage! siffla l'enfant_  
 _Le dénommé Zelef fronça les sourcils comme déconcerté._  
 _-Je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour leur laisser le choix non? demanda t-il_  
 _-L'accord est rompu, elle est à moi alors fous lui la paix!_  
 _Le garçon soupira en secouant la tête comme désolé._  
 _-Regarde Juvia, une menteuse sans aucune parole, est-ce cela le bien désormais? Quand on y pense le bien est même plutôt semblable au mal dans certains de ses aspects tu ne trouves pas?_  
 _Voyant que la question lui était adressée la jeune fille répondit_  
 _-Hum...Oui un peu... mais-_  
 _-Tu vois? La coupa Zelef, cette fois-ci il s'adressait à Mavis qui semblait littéralement étouffer de rage_  
 _-Elle a choisi son camp et elle n'en changera pas!_  
 _Les deux continuaient de se disputer sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi. Apparemment ça la concernait. Fatiguée elle décida d'aller dans la forêt mais remarqua soudainement qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger._  
 _-Juvia enfuis-toi ce gars est dangereux lui dit Mavis_  
 _-Juvia ne peut pas bouger..._  
 _La gamine jura._  
 ** _-Réveilles-toi Juvia._** _"_

Elle rouvrit les yeux.  
Elle soupira en les refermant, puis les rouvrit plus doucement. A force elle allait finir par s'abîmer les yeux. La jeune fille regarda paresseusement l'heure sur son portable. Elle ne savait même pas comment il avait fait pour finalement se retrouver dans sa poche après toute ses péripéties mais s'en souciait assez peu, au final il était là et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Son portable affichait 7 heure du matin et on était lundi.  
Lundi.  
Elle se releva brusquement de son canapé et ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir dormi tout le week-end!  
Si?

* * *

C'était officiel, Juvia détestait vraiment les lundis.  
Celui-ci plus que les autres.

Elle avait sport.

Juvia ne détestait pas particulièrement le sport. Elle détestait l'action de faire un effort physique.

C'était très différent.

D'autant plus qu'elle ne comprenait pas que les filles se maquillent ou s'habillent comme des voitures volées alors qu'elles avaient sport. Le principe du sport pour Juvia était de s'habiller avec un sac de patate en tissu, plus communément appelé jogging, de transpirer dedans pour ainsi se transformer en patate et...eh bien dans tout les cas être moche. Pas qu'elle ne se soucie de son apparence en particulier loin de là mais elle se disait juste quelques fois qu'elle ne pensait pas comme les autres.  
 _C'est les autres qui ne pensent pas comme toi_

Elle haussa les épaules et prit une tenue de sport. Tiens pourquoi pas celle en bleue? Elle se sentait bien de mettre du bleu aujourd'hui.

 **Marre du gris**.

La jeune fille sortit de chez elle et se dirigea vers le gymnase de Magnolia. Aujourd'hui c'était lutte et elle avait la fâcheuse habitude de se faire éclater par toutes les filles de sa classe. Juvia n'était pas très sportive. Contrairement à sa tante Flare qui semblait avoir tout fait dans sa vie. Elle se spécialisait d'ailleurs dans les sports de combat. Sports de combat dont elle avait tenté d'apprendre les bases à sa nièce mais...elle était tout simplement nulle. Ce qui était sûr c'était que si sa tante la voyait elle aurait sûrement honte. Arrivée au gymnase où attendaient ses autres petits camarades elle fut immédiatement abordée par Lisanna pour une fois seule et sans sa bande.  
-Juvia!  
L'interpellée sursauta et rentra la tête dans les épaules tentant d'ignorer l'albinos  
-Eh! Je te parle!  
La bleue se retourna.  
-Hm?  
-Depuis quand tu travailles chez moi?  
Hein?  
Devant le regard plein d'incompréhension de Juvia, Lisanna précisa  
-Le bar.  
-C'est ta sœur qui...  
Mais la jeune fille ne le lui laissa pas le temps de finir qu'elle la saisit par le col  
-Tu dégages, tu arrête ce boulot, tu démissionnes bref je veux pas te voir là bas t'as compris?  
-Ne me touches pas lâcha Juvia d'une voix froide  
L'autre sourit méchamment et resserra sa prise  
-Sinon quoi? Tu vas appeler ton amie imaginaire ?  
La jeune fille ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément. Elle ne le savait pas mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit ils étaient devenus bleus. Le ciel se remplit de nuages obscurs et quelques gouttes d'eau commençaient à tomber. Elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à Lisanna. Elle voulait juste lui donner une bonne leçon. Rien de ma-  
-Lâche là Lisanna fit une voix plus grave  
-C'est pas tes affaires Natsu siffla l'albinos. Je vais lui refaire le portrait à cette bouffonne  
Juvia lui cracha dessus et s'amusa de l'air offusqué que prit Lisanna.  
-Espèce de-  
Elle s'apprêtait à la taper mais fut retenue par Natsu et on l'écarta de Juvia. La jeune fille lui lança un regard haineux.  
-Salope  
Juvia n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire insulter (du moins pas de manière directe) mais savait qu'elle n'aimait pas cela. En entendant Lisanna elle réfuta toutes ses idées pacifiques qui furent remplacées par de sérieuses pulsions meurtrières.  
 _Révolte-toi_!  
L'albinos dans les bras du rose s'écroula sur le sol en toussant. Elle semblait être en train de s'étouffer. Autour d'elle les gens paniquaient, tout le monde se précipitait autour de Lisanna encore à terre. Quelqu'un appela les secours. Mais pour Juvia tout cela importait peu. Elle ne voyait personne. Personne d'autre que Lisanna en train de souffrir.  
 _"Elle meurt..."_ pensa t-elle avec satisfaction  
Elle voyait l'eau dans son corps doucement diminuer tandis qu'elle se sentait plus forte, puissante et cette sensation l'enivrait soudainement  
 ** _-Arrête Juvia_**!  
L'interpellée se retourna surprise et Lisanna cessa de tousser.  
 _- **Ce n'est pas bien ce que tu fais! Encore un peu et tu la tuais!**_ la sermonna Mavis  
Aussitôt la plus vieille baissa la tête honteuse. Elle avait été jusqu'à en vouloir à la vie de sa camarade! Ca ne lui ressemblait pas ça pourtant, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait bon sang!  
La gamine soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Elle semblait soudainement plus vieille et beaucoup plus fatiguée.  
- ** _Normalement je ne devrais même pas être là! J'ai d'autre chose à faire! Tu n'es pas toute seule Juvia!_**  
Elle soupira une nouvelle fois puis marmonna comme pour elle même  
- ** _Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser ce gars gagner..._**  
 _"Juvia n'est pas toute seule_?"  
Devant l'air intriguée de la lycéenne la petite blonde jura. Elle en avait trop dit...  
 ** _-Quoi qu'il en soit, n'utilises tes pouvoirs que pour faire le bien autour de toi compris?_**  
Bien qu'un peu étonnée de l'apparition soudaine de Mavis ainsi que de ses étranges paroles, Juvia approuva d'un mouvement de tête  
 ** _-T'as vraiment de la chance d'être ma préférée_** râla t-elle avant de disparaître  
Quelle étrange gamine. Et puis que voulait-elle dire par " t'as de la chance d'être ma préférée _"_? Et par "tu n'es pas toute seule"? De plus comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'elle avait utilisé ses pouvoirs? Et elle aussi possédait des pouvoirs non? Était-elle seulement humaine? Juvia la voyait en tout cas plus comme une sorte de marraine bonne fée qu'autre chose.

La jeune fille soupira.

Tant de questions et aucune réponse. Non, on lui donnait un avertissement, utiliser son pouvoir pour faire le bien et elle comptait bien se tenir à ça. Elle se retourna pour voir Lisanna se relever doucement aidé d'autre personne.  
Super.  
Elle culpabilisait maintenant.  
 _"En plus ce n'était même pas Juvia qui avait commencé"_  
Elle vit Lisanna maintenant remise qui la fixait avec un air effrayée.  
Et maintenant elle lui faisait peur.  
Quoi que ça en fait c'était plutôt cool.  
Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, rapidement effacé par un Natsu énervé qui fonçait sur elle. Il la saisit à son tour par le col (deux fois dans la même journée ça faisait beaucoup quand même, surtout qu'elle ne faisait que commencer...) sauf qu'à la différence de Lisanna, la jeune fille sentit ses pieds se décoller du sol. Son rythme cardiaque se mit à accélerer et elle pâlit considérablement.  
Oui elle avait peur.  
Rectification  
Elle était terrifiée  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Lisanna? lui demanda t-il le regard plein de colère  
-R-rien bafouilla t-elle  
Bon elle mentait mal effectivement. Mais la peur n'aidait pas et le fait d'être violemment saisie par le col non plus.  
-Menteuse siffla le garçon  
-L-Lâche-moi s'il te plaît...  
Elle toucha les mains qui la retenait et ce fut comme si on l'avait brûlé. Elle enleva très vite ses mains des siennes et le garçon la lâcha visiblement lui aussi surpris. Ses yeux avaient brillés d'un éclat rouge l'espace d'un instant avant de reprendre leurs teintes sombres habituelles.  
-Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer putain?  
Elle même n'en savait rien. La jeune fille regarda ses mains et remarqua qu'elles étaient légèrement rougies. Une vague de haine soudaine la prit et elle releva les yeux sur le responsable, elle était en colère. Pourtant elle savait que ce n'était rien et elle n'était pas si rancunière en temps normal. Alors que l'instant d'avant elle était terrifiée par lui désormais elle ne ressentait plus que de la colère. Ce gars faisait monter en elle un ressentiment qu'elle ne se serait jamais cru capable de garder en elle.  
-Natsu le prof de sport est là appela quelqu'un  
Le garçon approuva et partit non sans jeter un dernier regard vers Juvia. Quelque chose lui disait que la prochaine fois qu'ils se croiseraient ils en viendraient aux mains.

* * *

Le sport était comme l'avait imaginé Juvia.  
Affreusement ennuyeux.  
La première heure ils l'avaient passée à écouter le professeur leur donner des instructions. Vint le moment fatidique de faire des groupes. De deux évidemment. C'était en général à ce moment là que Lisanna allait voir le prof et trouvait une excuse pour que Juvia ne fasse pas l'échauffement, souvent c'était qu'elle était malade et qu'en bonne camarade de classe elle prévenait l'adulte.

C'était faux évidemment.

Et Juvia n'avait pas son mot à dire. Bizarrement la bleue allait mieux une fois venu le moment des combats.  
Sauf que cette fois n'était pas comme toutes les autres. Lisanna la fuyait visiblement comme la peste donc...  
Elle allait devoir trouver une excuse seule.  
-Ah, il manque des filles aujourd'hui on dirait remarqua le professeur  
Effectivement toute les filles étaient en binôme sauf elle. Tant mieux ça lui mâchait le travail.  
-Bon je suppose qu'il n'y pas d'autre solution...  
Quel dommage, elle allait devoir rester sur le banc...  
-Tu vas devoir aller avec un garçon!  
Quoi?  
-Soyez pas violent les gars, je compte sur vous!  
Un grognement collectif lui répondit. Ils avaient l'air très enthousiaste.  
-Allez Juvia, vas-y la poussa un peu le professeur  
Elle avança à petit pas, très peu sûr d'elle alors que l'adulte partait. Juvia n'avait jamais été particulièrement intéressée par les garçons. Du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne elle n'avait jamais eu de petit copain et aucun garçon n'avait eu l'air de s'intéresser à elle. Pour elle l'amour était quelque chose qui arrivait aux "jolies filles" pas les filles comme Lisanna (et elle espérait de tout cœur qu'elle ne trouverait jamais le grand amour) mais ces filles justes avec une bonne âme, les héroïnes des livres qu'elle appréciait tant. Juvia pensait sincèrement que l'amour n'était pas pour elle. Pourtant elle croyait au coup de foudre. Une magie si puissante qu'elle détruisait les faux semblants, transcendait les règles et brisait les interdits. Car oui, l'amour vaincrait toujours à la fin. C'était évident.  
-On se met?  
Elle releva la tête surprise. Perdue dans ses pensées elle n'avait pas remarqué que Jellal était en train de lui parler  
-On doit faire des groupes de deux précisa t-il  
Évidemment. Elle approuva d'un mouvement de tête.  
-Et, hum...On doit, faire quoi là?  
-S'échauffer répondit-il  
Il se mit au sol et commença à s'étirer. Ne sachant que faire la jeune fille l'imita.  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour te le mettre à dos? finit par demander Jellal au bout d'un moment  
-De qui?  
Le garçon lui montra d'un geste de la tête le groupe de Natsu derrière eux.  
-Juvia ne sait pas vraiment lui dit-elle d'un air désolé  
-Menteuse  
Il changea de position jambes écartées. La jeune fille l'imita de nouveau  
-Donne moi tes mains  
Elle tendit les bras et il lui prit ses mains. Il se rapprocha légèrement et la tira vers lui tout en, appuyant avec ses pieds dans l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Juvia se mordit la lèvre alors que la douleur se diffusait dans son corps. Ca faisait mal putain!  
-T'as enfin décidé de te défendre contre Lisanna?  
Il lui relâcha les mains.  
-A toi.  
Elle lui attrapa les mains et posa ses pieds à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle le tira à son tour vers elle le plus fort qu'elle put, comme une sorte de revanche. Le garçon ne broncha pas.  
-Juvia n'a rien fait assura t-elle  
Jellal sourit.  
-Peu importe, elle est moins bruyante aujourd'hui et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Déclara t-il  
La jeune fille lui lâcha les mains et haussa les sourcils étonnée  
-Tu n'aimes pas Lisanna?  
Il regarda dans la direction de l'albinos qui discutait avec ses amies. Il avait un sourire inquiétant sur les lèvres.  
-Disons que je n'aime pas que l'on se mêle de mes affaires et Lisanna a la fâcheuse tendance à être trop curieuse. Déclara t-il finalement.  
-Tu parles comme si tu allais la tuer...marmonna t-elle  
Jellal la fixa étonné  
-Depuis quand m'es tu devenu aussi familière? Nous ne sommes pas amis que je sache.  
Le sang de Juvia se glaça dans ses veines. Jellal la toisait d'un air hautain et plein de mépris, un air qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Son regard se radoucit soudainement puis il se mit à rire joyeusement.  
-T'aurais du voir ta tête! C'était excellent!  
Il était plié en deux et quelques larmes de joies s'échappaient de ses yeux.  
Ok.  
Elle devait vraiment se méfier de ce gars.  
-Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrives mais tu deviens de plus en plus confiante ces temps-ci. finit-il par dire une fois calmé.  
-Ah? Juvia ne trouve pas que-  
\- Ca me plaît bien.  
Là la jeune fille ne trouva rien à répliquer. Elle était gênée. D'autant que...  
-Qui plaît à qui?  
Erza était juste derrière lui.  
Elle avait un air terriblement menaçant (plus que d'habitude) et Juvia jurait voir une aura de puissance émaner d'elle. La jeune fille tremblait de peur alors que Jellal se retourna juste.  
-Oh Erza je ne t'avais pas vu déclara le garçon en souriant  
Aussitôt l'aura meurtrière qui émanait d'elle fondit comme neige au soleil.  
L'amour franchement...  
-C'est l'heure des combats expliqua la déléguée  
-Déjà? s'étonna Jellal  
Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête  
-L'ordre a déjà été donné.. Juvia tu te battras contre moi en dernier. déclara la rousse  
La jeune fille sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines. Pitié, tout sauf ça...  
-Bonne chance lui sourit Jellal  
Ça faisait toujours du bien de se sentir aidé.

Vraiment.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? Je ne suis pas aussi violente que ça!  
 _"Oh que si"_  
Mais aucun des deux ne répliqua.

Les combats passèrent un par un. La fin du cours se faisait sentir et Juvia appréhendait son tour. Erza observait concentrée les mouvements de ses camarades. Elle n'hésitait pas quelques fois à leur donner des conseils. C'était une fille bien. Et Juvia commençait à se détendre. Peut-être qu'elle allait l'épargner après tout.  
Une fois que le combat de Lisanna fut terminé, celle ci passa près d'elle en murmurant  
-Tu vas prendre cher...  
La bleue l'ignora.  
Mais elle changea d'avis en voyant l'aura de pure violence s'échappant de la déléguée.  
Elle allait vraiment prendre cher.  
-Les filles n'oubliez pas, l'objectif est juste de mettre son adversaire au sol d'accord? Rappela le professeur de sport  
Elles hochèrent la tête.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Juvia, je ne te ferais rien de mal. A vrai dire je suis même assez nulle en lutte, je n'en ai pas pratiqué très longtemps. la rassura t-elle  
-Combien de temps?  
-2 ans seulement  
Ca allait être largement suffisant pour lui défoncer la gueule.  
Dans le "public" Lisanna passa son pouce sur son cou. Cela signifiait clairement qu'elle était morte.  
-Combattez!  
Erza la fixa et commença à tourner autour d'elle.  
-Tu peux attaquer en premier si tu veux.  
Juvia secoua la tête négativement. Plus vite elle perdrait mieux ce serait.  
-Bon vous arrêtez de vous fixer le blanc des yeux là?  
Les gens commençaient à s'impatienter. La rousse se jeta donc sur elle mais étonnamment elle l'évita plutôt agilement.  
-Oh? s'étonna la déléguée  
Elle sourit. Le combat pourrait s'avérer être plus intéressant que prévu.

Juvia paniquait intérieurement. Pourquoi l'avait-elle esquivé? Elle aurait du se laisser faire point, mais non elle l'avait esquivé!  
 _Défends-toi!_  
Ça non, surement pas! Elle ne voulait pas souffrir.  
 _Tu ne veux pas gagner?_  
Non!  
 _Tu es forte. Profites-en._  
Elle était tout sauf forte.  
 _Tu es en train de changer Juvia. Ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin._  
La sonnerie d'un téléphone interrompit ses pensées  
-Oh! C'est moi, veuillez m'excuser quelques secondes. dit le prof en sortant.  
Gros blanc  
-Continuez le combat, continuez! ordonna t-il en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Puis celle ci se referma pour de bon.  
Nouveau silence  
-Allez Erza! Défonce la!  
S'ensuivit alors de nouveaux cris du genre, et la salle se transforma en salle de combat clandestin. Un garçon ramassait les côtes des paris  
-On est à 20 contre 1 sur Juvia!  
Autant dire que personne ne croyait en sa victoire. C'était normal après tout, elle même n'y croyait pas.  
-Nous voilà parti sur un nouveau type de combat, en direct de la salle de judo d'un gymnase de magnolia, on me dit dans l'oreillette que cela se jouera désormais au K.O!  
Putain.  
Y'avait même un commentateur.  
-Le K.O? Mais vous avez pété les plombs ou quoi? C'est dangereux merde! s'énerva la déléguée  
-Allez Erza, c'est la fin de l'année quoi...fit quelqu'un dans le "public"  
-Non!  
-C'est bon Erza, sois cool.  
Ah. Là c'était Jellal qui parlait.  
-On s'amuse juste. renchérit quelqu'un  
La rousse soupira.  
-En tout cas moi je parie sur Juvia déclara t-il  
Tout le monde le regarda effaré.  
-Ca pourrait être marrant. se justifia t-il en haussant les épaules.  
Aussitôt un éclair de jalousie passa dans les yeux de la déléguée tandis qu'elle regardait Juvia. Ca avait été rapide mais elle l'avait vu. Son visage s'était ensuite fermé, impassible. Derrière Lisanna jubilait.  
-Pour qui tu vas parier Levy? demanda t-elle à une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus non loin d'elle.  
Juvia la reconnaissait. C'était celle qu'elle avait croisé dans les toilettes auparavant.  
-Je ne parie pas. déclara t-elle fermement  
Elle voulait se donner un air impassible, mais certains détails ne trompaient pas. Elle faisait tout pour ne jamais croiser le regard de la blanche.  
La peur.  
-Ca n'a rien de personnel Juvia. Si je te fais trop mal, tape trois coups sur le sol d'accord?  
 _Bien sûr que c'est personnel. Elle est jalouse._  
Juvia frappa trois fois sur le sol.  
-Ca n'a même pas commencé, c'est pas du jeu! cria quelqu'un  
-Juvia ne veut pas participer à ça. Déclara t-elle le plus calmement possible.  
Elle avait putain de peur.  
-Parce que tu crois qu'on te demande ton avis?  
La Strauss avait déclaré cela d'un ton sec et cassant.  
 _"Juvia ne veut faire de mal à personne, Mavis le lui a interdit"  
Tu ne fais de mal à personne, tu te défends, c'est différent._  
-Poule mouillée!  
Retentirent des bruits de caquètements de poule.  
-Poule mouillée! Poule mouillée! scandait le public en rythme  
La jeune fille se sentait acculée. Ils étaient tous autour d'elle en cercle et la repoussait lorsqu'elle tentait de sortir.  
 _Bats-toi_  
Elle secouait la tête, au bord de la crise de larme  
 _Bats-toi_  
Erza détournait le regard vers le sol. Le poing serré, elle tremblait. Était-ce cela la justice? Elle fermait les yeux! Elle allait la laisser se faire exécuter publiquement.  
 _Bats-toi_  
-Bats-toi murmurra quelqu'un  
C'était Levy. Elle la fixait et semblait l'encourager du regard.  
-Chochotte  
Natsu.  
Elle se tourna vers lui. Il souriait. Il se moquait d'elle. Tout le monde se moquait d'elle ici.  
 _Prouve-leur qu'ils ont tort.  
Bats-toi!_  
Juvia prit une grande inspiration. Ses yeux se mirent à briller d'un bleu plus clair.  
Une goutte d'eau s'écrasa sur le sol.  
-J...je vais me battre  
Une exclamation de joie générale souleva la salle  
Erza releva la tête. Son regard n'exprimait rien. Aucune émotion. C'était le regard d'un bourreau qui s'apprêtait a exécuter sa victime  
 _Cette connasse ne regrette rien_  
Une seconde goutte d'eau s'écrasa sur le sol.  
Erza attaqua.  
Juvia para son coup de poing et lui mit une balayette qui fit chuter la rousse au sol. Elle se releva rapidement. La bleue l'avait surprise, elle ne se ferait pas prendre une deuxième fois. La déléguée tenta de donner un violent coup de pied à son adversaire mais celle ci l'attrapa et la fit une nouvelle fois chuter.  
Rires.  
Rouge de honte Scarlet n'en démordit pas moins et feinta un nouveau coup de pied. La garde de la bleue baissée, elle lui asséna un coup de poing en pleine poitrine. Celle-ci se mit à tousser et hoqueter de douleur.  
Ça faisait mal putain!  
 _Reprends-toi Juvia!_  
Elle se baissa esquivant un nouveau coup  
 _Frappe fort et bien  
_ La jeune fille referma son poing et frappa dans le ventre de la déléguée. Aussitôt elle se plia en deux et fut prise d'une violente toux. Elle crachait des glaires les yeux écarquillés de surprise. En voyant la salive de la rousse sur le tatami, Juvia sentit la culpabilité ainsi qu'une certaine peur l'envahir. C'était elle qui avait fait ça? Elle jeta un regard effaré vers l'assemblée qui semblait tout aussi choqué qu'elle.  
 _C'est ça la force Juvia. Ta force._  
-Je pense que...le combat...commença quelqu'un  
-N'arrêtez pas haleta Erza  
Elle se releva difficilement et essuya un filet de bave de son menton. Elle sourit à Juvia en se mettant en position.  
-On avait dit qu'on arrêterait au K.O non?  
Le public entier se souleva en poussant un cri de joie général  
-Je suis heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un à mon niveau. Ce combat promet d'être intéressant. Déclara t-elle  
C'était mauvais. Très mauvais  
 _On passe enfin aux choses sérieuses?_  
-Je ne me retiendrai pas lui dit-elle et son regard s'était brusquement durci.  
- _Moi non plus_ répliqua Juvia.  
 _"Eh! Mais Juvia ne voulait pas dire ça!"  
C'est pour le style ne t'inquiète pas_.  
La bleue était peu convaincue mais bon...  
Erza tournait autour d'elle comme un lion tournait autour de sa proie avant de la dévorer. Elle l'observait du coin de l'œil. Calme, elle se concentrait sur ce qui l'entourait. Le léger bruit de ses pas sur le tatami, sa respiration hachée...  
Une goutte d'eau s'écrasa sur le sol.  
Maintenant!  
Juvia pivota sur elle même et lança sa jambe sur Erza. Celle ci l'attrapa et comme elle précédemment la fit chuter. A peine son corps toucha le sol la rousse se mit au dessus d'elle et commença à lui enchaîner des coups en plein visage. Le public déchaîné lui hurlait de riposter mais trop sonnée, la jeune fille ne pouvait même plus penser. Ses oreilles sifflaient et les sons lui parvenaient de manière sourds et étouffés, le monde se mit à ralentir.  
 _"Ça fait mal...Pitié...J'abandonne..."_  
 _Où est passée toute ta bonne volonté Juvia? Tu abandonnes à la première difficulté ?_  
 _Relève-toi._  
La bleue secoua faiblement la tête et s'apprêtait à frapper sur le tatami.  
 _Relève toi_  
Elle n'avait jamais voulu ça de toute façon. C'était normal qu'elle veuille arrêter.  
 _On t'as pas donné ce pouvoir pour rien alors RELÈVE TOI!_  
Ce fut alors comme si une décharge électrique avait traversé son corps. Le monde se remit à aller normalement .  
Elle repoussa la rousse de toute ses forces et celle ci se retrouva de l'autre côté de la pièce les quatre fers en l'air mais surtout surprise. Elle se releva aussitôt et courut vers Juvia pour la plaquer au sol  
 _Achève là_  
Juvia la saisit par le bras  
 _Exécute là_  
Elle la mit au sol en position de soumission son bras dans le dos  
 _Brise-la_  
Elle s'apprêtait à appuyer violemment sur le bras pour le casser quand on la tira en arrière.  
-Le prof arrive entendit elle à son oreille.  
On la relâcha. C'était Jellal. Et effectivement la porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur de sport.  
-Bon alors c'est fini?  
Il vit la rousse au sol et la bleu debout.  
-Monsieur Juvia a...commença Lisanna.  
-Gagné ce combat je le vois bien. Eh bien je dois avouer que cela m'étonne un peu. Termina l'adulte.  
-Non mais...  
-Le cours est fini rentré chez vous!  
Petit à petit les élèves quittèrent la salle. La jeune fille suivit le mouvement voulant ne pas se faire remarquer.  
-Eh Juvia!  
C'était raté.  
\- Ce combat n'est pas fini. Dit la déléguée.  
La bleue déglutit et hocha la tête sans se retourner.  
Ça sonnait comme un dangereux avertissement.

Elle sortit en soupirant et tomba nez à nez avec Jellal.  
-Fernandez va falloir que tu m'explique ton problème avec moi déclara la bleue.  
Le garçon sourit  
-Tu ne t'es jamais dit que c'était toi qui avait un problème avec les autres?  
Elle se figea puis secoua la tête en avançant.  
-Lockser t'es bizarre en ce moment et ça me plait bien! lui dit il en la suivant.  
-Le fait que ça te plaise bien ne m'arrange pas vraiment Jellal. Erza me déteste.  
Il sembla réfléchir quelque seconde  
-Elle ne te déteste pas. Lisanna te déteste mais pas Erza. Elle est juste jalouse, ça lui passera. Déclara t-il  
Juvia haussa les épaules. Elle arrivait à son arrêt et l'autre la suivait encore.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
-Apprendre à plus te connaitre. Le fait que t'ai battu Erza m'a vraiment impressionné. Dit-il  
-Pourquoi avoir parié sur moi?  
-Parce que c'était fun. N'empêche que tu m'as fait gagner un sacré pactole, merci.  
Elle secoua la tête et s'assit sous l'abri bus.  
\- Alors raconte-moi, quel est ton secret? Tu t'es dopé avant de venir c'est ca?  
 _Le ciel s'assombrissait dangereusement_.  
-C'est la force de ta "colère" qui l'a vaincu?  
 _Des nuages noirs s'amoncelaient au loin_  
-Oui, la frustration éprouvée par tant d'année de harcèlement qui ressortent...  
 _Le vent se leva_  
-Ou alors t'as des pouvoirs magiques ?  
 _Les nuages se chargèrent d'électricité_  
-Allez Juvia, dis moi!  
 _L'atmosphère était lourde et chaude_  
La bleue trouvait Jellal un peu trop curieux depuis quelques temps.  
-Laisse moi tranqu-  
Un éclair frappa l'habitacle.  
 _"La structure commençait à leur tomber dessus lorsque le garçon la saisit par la main et la tira vers lui. La scène était au ralenti et en noir et blanc. Elle voyait un homme non loin d'eux qui observait la scène impassible. Il brillait d'une aura dorée. Ses mains crépitaient encore._  
 _Sa vue s'aiguisa et elle aperçut Natsu caché derrière un arbre. Il était surpris, et lui brillait d'une aura rouge. Une ambulance encore plus loin abritait une petite aura bleu cyan qui brillait faiblement. Elle tourna encore la tête._  
 _Elle les voyait._  
 _Des auras._  
 _Ces silhouettes colorées comme elle._  
 _Elle venait de comprendre ce que Mavis avait dit."_  
La jeune fille regarda Jellal. Son aura brillait en noir.  
 **Elle n'était pas toute seule**.

 ** _Tu es morte Juvia. Tu as ressuscité. Et de ta plus grande peur en est née ta force. Alors rêve Juvia. Rêve, espère, mais surtout, vis Juvia._**  
 ** _Vis_**

 ** _Voila hein. Un petit chapitre biem sympatoche, même si j'avoue avoir eu du mal sur la scene de combat._**

 ** _Reviews?_**

 ** _Au fait je viens de remarquer que vous étiez presque 500 a avoir lu au moins un chapitre de cette fic, alors je vous dis merci a tous. a ceux qui mettent des reviews qui me rechauffent le coeur, a ceux qui follow cette fic, a la personne qui a mis en favoris et même toi, oui toi lecteur fantôme derriere l'écran je te remercie._**

 ** _Voila._**

 ** _(profitez en parce que je remercie pas souvent les gens et qu'en plus j'ai presque plus de chapitres en stock.)_**

 ** _;3_**


	7. Chapter 7: Le pouvoir

Le pouvoir

Le pouvoir représente une possibilité, quelque chose que l'on peut faire sans craindre aucune conséquence.  
D'après Wikipédia.

Le pouvoir n'a pas la même définition pour tout le monde. Chacun l'interprète à sa manière. Pour certains le pouvoir se résumait en 3 choses: le sexe, l'argent et la connaissance'  
L'industrie du sexe, le commerce du plaisir apportant de l'argent, l'argent apportant la connaissance.  
Le pouvoir était en soi une notion assez vaste et qui supposait des interprétation tout aussi vague.

Luxus Draer était un homme puissant. Il avait le pouvoir. Il avait l'argent et la connaissance et cela lui suffisait amplement. Première plus grosse fortune de la ville, il était un homme influent. Beau, intelligent c'était le genre de personne qui réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait.  
Malgré cela il était assez jeune (la vingtaine tout au plus) ne pensait qu'à s'amuser et faire la fête avec ses amis tout aussi fortuné que lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait, il l'obtenait.  
Bon il n'était pas un enfant capricieux non plus, il laissait plutôt ça à Evergreen et ses lubies de princesse.  
La vie était belle pour lui.  
Le jeune homme s'allongea de tout son long dans un luxueux canapé. Il zappait d'un air ennuyé les chaines de l'écran plat. Il habitait au dernier étage dans un penthouse à Magnolia dans le quartier riche de la ville. Une certaine solitude se faisait souvent sentir et même si il pouvait inviter n'importe qui, n'importe quand, (son père n'étant pas là aidait beaucoup) il s'ennuyait énormément.  
Malgré ça, la vie pour Luxus était vraiment belle.  
Encore plus maintenant qu'il avait cette...chose.  
Il leva sa main qui crépitait devant lui et se mit à sourire. D'humeur taquine il lança un éclair sur la télé qui explosa sur le coup.  
Il s'en rachèterait une autre plus tard.  
\- Tu peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher ? Retentit une voix derrière lui  
Il se retourna.  
C'était Fried son meilleur ami.  
Il était de base son compagnon de jeu, son père l'ayant engager pour passer ses journées avec lui, mais Luxus avait tout de suite apprécie ce ton froid et indifférent qui n'hésitait pas à contredire ce qu'il disait. Depuis il vivait chez lui et une amitié indéfectible les liait.  
\- J'aime détruire Fried c'est ce que tu n'arrête pas de me chanter à longueur de journée déclara le blond  
\- Je le dis parce que c'est vrai. Tu devrais aller te faire soigner Luxus, ça peut vite devenir dangereux. Déclara gravement son ami  
\- Allô docteur? Je lance des éclairs vous pouvez me donner quelque chose pour arrêter ça ? Fit Luxus d'une voix faussement paniqué avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire.  
\- Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas de ça.  
\- Ohh si on peut plus rigoler. Soupira le jeune homme.  
Il s'étira en baillant.  
\- Je ferais bien une petite sieste...  
\- Luxus faut qu'on y aille.  
\- Je peux pas dormir un peu avant?  
Au vu de la tête que faisait Fried cela voulait clairement dire non.  
\- OK j'arrive, j'arrive.  
Il sortit de l'appartement avec son ami et descendit au sous sol de l'immeuble. C'était une vrai base secrète avec empreinte digitale pour entrer, portes blindées et tout le toutim. Il l'avait fait construire quand il avait 8 ans et qu'il était à l'époque fan de super héros. Maintenant qu'il était plus grand et qu'il avait ce...pouvoir, il s'en servait comme centre de recherche et d'entraînement.  
\- Alors Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ?  
Il n'y a pas longtemps il avait appris à diriger ses éclairs, la fois d'avant à prendre l'énergie d'objet électriques. Fried trouvait qu'il progressait vite.  
Trop vite.  
Et puis...  
Il y avait aussi les cauchemars.  
Durant la première semaine suivant l'apparition de son pouvoir il n'avait pas dormir. Il semblait voir des choses que lui ne voyait pas.  
" _-Elle dit s'appeler Mavis et être notre...mère, nous sommes ses enfants, elle nous a créé._  
 _Il secoua la tête les mains toujours tremblantes le regard écarquillé_  
 _\- Y'a un truc qui se prépare. Un truc énorme qui va nous retomber en pleine gueule un truc qui depasse notre entendement. Fried je... J'ai peur. Avoua t-il"_  
Le pires c'était les cauchemars qui le réveillaient. Il poussait un cri déchirant et faisait une crise de panique. La première fois que c'était arrivé le blond avait manqué d'électrocuter son meilleur ami. Il avait fini par lui raconter son rêve une fois calmé.  
 _"-L'autre me parle. Il s'appelle Zelef, c'est... C'est pire que le diable Fried. Ce gars veut notre mort. A nous tous !_  
 **-Il veut notre pouvoir.**  
 _-Le laisse pas venir me chercher je t'en supplie !"_  
Il lui avait plusieurs fois demandé ce qu'il voulait dire par "notre" mais il ne répondait pas. Il se contentait de hausser les épaules.  
Quelques fois ces yeux devenaient jaunes. Mais entièrement, plus d'iris ni de pupilles. Il se mettait à convulser et la seule chose qui le calmait c'était de l'électricité. Fried avait peur qu'il devienne dépendant , que ça devienne comme une sorte de drogue. Alors il testait. Il voulait aider Luxus, Parce que lui était un pessimiste et plus qu'un pouvoir magique ou une quelconque connerie de don des dieux, lui voyait ça comme un danger. Une arme.  
Et Luxus avait un léger penchant pour la destruction de masse.  
Plus sérieusement, il était instable. Trop impulsif il faisait des crises de colère monstrueusement effrayante. Dans ses moments là il ne pouvait que baisser la tête et acquiescer à tout ce qu'il disait. Ce pouvoir ne convenait pas à Luxus. De plus il ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui ? Si il y avait une véritable divinité derrière tout ça, pourquoi l'avoir choisi lui? Il était loin d'être malheureux et encore moins d'être un super héros. Alors pourquoi ? Comment? Cette question aussi ne cessait de le hanter. C'était arrivé du jour au lendemain comme ça. La veille il n'avait rien le jour d'après pouf il lançait des éclairs rien qu'en éternuant. Et puis pas moyen de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait fait le jour d'avant d'ailleurs et c'était bien ce qui inquiétait Fried. Son ami était resté avec lui toute la journée et n'était sorti que le soir. Le jour suivant il était dans sa chambre sans aucun souvenir de la veille et avec en bonus un affreux mal de tête. C'était ce qui avait semblé être pour Fried une bonne gueule de bois à l'ancienne. Puis l'autre éternua et un éclat doré traversa la pièce pour laisser une trace de brûlé sur le mur. Ça avait été le début de leurs "aventures"  
\- Alors Fried ? On y va ou pas? Je suis fatigué je te rappelle ! Rala le blond.  
Il sourit doucement. Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il vit les nouvelles aux informations locales  
 _" Un abri bus frappé par la foudre, deux blessé dont un grave sont à l'hôpital, tout deux seraient des élèves au lycée Fairy Hight School..."_  
\- Luxus c'est toi qui a fait ça ?  
Le jeune homme sortit de la salle d'entrainement et fixa l'écran quelques secondes. Un air sincèrement surpris se dessina sur son visage.  
\- Merde, Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- La foudre a frappé un abribus.  
\- Et tu penses que...commença t-il  
\- Je ne penses rien Luxus. Je suppose. Le coupa son ami.  
L'autre soupira.  
\- Écoute Fried je-  
Il se figea.  
\- Luxus?  
Il s'écroula sur le sol et se mit à convulser. Cette fois ça semblait plus grave que les autres, de la mousse sortait de sa bouche. Rapidement le vert prit un objet électrique non loin de lui mais le blond se stoppa aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé. D'un calme olympien il se releva pour faire face à un Fried assez décontenancé  
\- Luxus, ça va?  
Il se racla la gorge.  
 _ **\- Je suis désolée que ton ami ait à subir tout ça. Normalement ça devrait se calmer d'ici peu de temps, enfin si il arrête de résister lorsque je tente de prendre possession de son corps cela va de soi**_ déclara le jeune homme pourtant Fried sentait, non il **savait** que ce n'était pas Luxus.  
\- Qui êtes vous? Demanda t-il d'un ton méfiant  
 ** _\- Je suis Mavis_**  
Alors la voilà...  
La fameuse responsable de tout ça.  
Enfin, la, façon de parler parce que concrètement l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui était plutôt baraqué et n'avait rien d'une fille donc... Cela faisait d'autant plus étrange que c'était toujours avec la voix de Luxus qu'elle s'exprimait. Pourtant il le sentait, ce n'était pas lui. Une foule de question se bousculait dans sa tête. Pourquoi? Comment? Quand? Et il savait que ses questions allaient en amener bien d'autre  
 ** _-C'est moi qui ai lancé de la foudre sur cette abri bus._** déclara t-elle  
\- Vous avez possédé Luxus...  
Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.  
\- Pourquoi?  
Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et afficha une moue boudeuse et enfantine. Le vert n'avait encore jamais vu cette expression sur le visage de son ami.  
 _ **-Disons qu'il y avait quelque chose qui**_ _ **m'embêtait énormément et que cette chose a...disparu**_  
Il repensa immédiatement aux deux lycéens blessés.  
\- Vous vouliez tuer l'un des deux?  
 _ **\- Je ne voulais pas je l'ai fait**_  
Et Fried frissonna en entendant un petit air de fierté dans la voix de son ami. Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas Luxus.  
-Pour qui vous vous prenez ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de tuer les gens comme ça ! De plus en utilisant la main de quelqu'un d'autre c'est lâche, c'est... C'est mal... Sa voix mourut dans un soupir. Il sentait une pression sur lui.  
Il étouffait  
 ** _-Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses n'est ce pas ?_**  
Son regard glacé se chargea d'électricité lorsque sa bouche se tordit dans un rictus menaçant  
 ** _-Ce qui est en train de se passer dépasse ton entendement humain, si je n'avais pas fait ça..._**  
Il secoua la tête et la pression se relâcha soudainement. Fried reprit difficilement son souffle.  
 ** _-De plus je suis la mieux placée pour savoir ce qui est bien et ce qui ne l'est pas_** retentit une voix fluette derrière lui.  
Il se retourna alors que son ami s'écroulait sur le sol.  
 ** _-Ne T'inquiète pas pour lui, il est juste un peu_** fatigué dit une petite fille.  
Sa silhouette était transparente, on aurait dit un fantôme. Elle lui sourit gentiment.  
 ** _-Posséder Quelqu'un est assez fatiguant. Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire ça tout le temps._**  
La silhouette vacilla, comme si elle était sur le point de s'effacer. Elle réapparu encore plus transparente.  
 ** _-Au vu de ma forme actuelle mes moyens sont limités_** soupira t-elle. Elle secoua la tête tristement avant de reprendre.  
 ** _-Je ne vais le dire qu'une fois Fried alors retient bien mon message, dit à_** ** _Luxus_** ** _de se méfier des auras noires. Il n'a pas la capacité de les reconnaître pour l'instant mais il a déjà rencontré quelqu'un capable de le faire._**  
Son corps se mit à disparaître puis réapparaître. Elle clignotait?  
On aurait dit une ampoule qui cherchait encore à briller malgré le fait qu'elle soit en fin de vie.  
 ** _-Les auras noirs Fried. Dit lui de se méfier des auras noirs mais surtout._**..  
Elle regarda à droite puis à gauche et murmura  
 ** _-_** ** _Zelef_**  
Elle disparut comme balayée par un coup de vent. Son ami poussa un gémissement de douleur en se massant le crâne  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?  
Le vert le fixa longuement.  
Tout ce qu'il venait de passer était trop...  
Trop.  
Il était d'ailleurs encore sous le choc. Il venait d'assimiler beaucoup d'informations en peu de temps. Cependant une chose restait sûre.  
Fried tourna la tête vers l'endroit ou Mavis venait de disparaître.  
Quelque chose se préparait.

* * *

La douleur traversa son corps en un coup.  
 _Elle avait mal_.  
Atrocement mal.  
Elle cessa de respirer et perdit connaissance.  
 _-Un, deux trois, appuyez!_  
Elle sentit sa poitrine se soulever.  
 _-Un, deux , trois, appuyez !_  
Les sons revenaient peu à peu de manière étouffé à son oreille  
 **-Juvia...**  
 _-Un,deux, trois appuyez!_  
 **-Reste avec moi...**  
Elle rouvrit les yeux.  
-Elle s'est réveillée docteur !  
La jeune fille haletait. Elle était en nage. Comme si pendant tout ce temps elle avait été en apnée sous l'eau. Elle n'écoutait pas ce que lui disait le médecin. Elle regardait le lit non loin du sien ou plein de gens s'activaient. La ligne verte restait désespérément horizontale.  
Elle déglutit.  
Ça aurait pu être elle.

Juvia trouvait que ses séjours à l'hôpital étaient un peu trop fréquent ces temps ci.  
 **"Un de ces quatres elle allait vraiment y passer elle le sentait"**  
La jeune fille secoua la tête en sortant de l'hôpital. Les médecins avaient été impressionné de la capacité de son corps à se régénérer aussi rapidement. Son camarade lui n'avait pas eu autant de chance. On l'avait mis dans le coma pour une durée encore indéterminée. Elle avait vu ses amis inquiets se précipiter à son chevet. Ils étaient chargés de fleurs de babioles en tout genre et beaucoup pleuraient. Elle, personne n'était venu. Elle ne savait même pas si sa tante avait été mise au courant. La jeune fille soupira. Elle devait se changer les idées.  
" _Cet incident est le premier à avoir blessé des personnes. Il est en effet l'une des nombreuses conséquences de ce dérèglement climatique important..."_ faisait le présentateur à la radio.  
Incident...  
Ce n'était pas un incident.  
Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi depuis même si elle n'était restée qu'une journée à l'hôpital. L'acte avait été délibérément fait par quelqu'un...comme elle.  
C'était étrange de le penser.  
De savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule. Que d'autre personnes dans cette ville, peut être dans ce monde étaient tout comme elle doté de pouvoir surnaturels. Le savoir la rendait heureuse dans un certain sens. La jeune fille s'était toujours sentie différentes des autres. Comme si elle n'appartenait pas à leur monde, comme si elle venait d'une autre époque, un autre temps. Elle avait toujours été mise à l'écart.  
Trop bizarre.  
Trop timide.  
Le fait d'avoir des pouvoirs ne l'aidait absolument pas. Alors que certains pourrait se prendre comme dieu ou des entités supérieures, elle se sentait toujours plus différente. Toujours plus bizarre.  
Toujours plus seule.  
Mais maintenant, qu'elle ne l'était plus, qu'elle savait que d'autres personnes étaient comme elle, elle se sentait faire partie de quelque chose. Elle était heureuse elle se sentait utile  
Elle se sentait vivante.  
-Juvia!  
Elle se retourna. Une jeune femme venait de l'interpeller, elle avait des long cheveux blancs et...  
-Mirajane? Murmura la bleue  
Elle semblait assez énervée...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase : tu commences demain?  
Oups.  
Elle avait totalement oublié.  
-Allez tu viens avec moi !  
-Mais...  
-Pas de discussion!  
Elle lui attrapa le poignet et la tira avec elle. Juvia cligna des yeux  
 _Son aura était noire._  
Sa vision redevint normale.  
Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que signifiait les auras noires. Enfin de base la couleur noire était d'assez mauvais augure mais...  
Et si le noir représentait les autres? Les gens "normaux", les "sans-pouvoirs"?  
Tout à sa réflexion elle ne remarqua pas être arrivé devant le bar. La blanche ouvrit la porte et laissa passer la plus jeune. Celle ci se remémora soudain ce que lui avait dit la sœur cadette de la barmaid. Elle avait été claire. Elle ne voulait pas la revoir là  
\- Votre sœur...commença t-elle  
-Je sais. Lisanna et toi c'est pas le grand amour hein? Demanda t-elle gentiment  
-Pas vraiment.  
 _C'était la haine plutôt._  
-Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. En démissionnant elle t'as offert ce poste déclara la blanche en allant vers le comptoir.  
Elle déposa sa veste sur un porte manteau et mit un tablier.  
-Et puis il faut qu'elle apprenne les manières. Elle est peut vraiment être capricieuse des fois. Continua Mirajane en lavant quelques verres.  
Juvia l'observait faire silencieusement.  
-Et si jamais elle veut reprendre le poste ?  
-Je lui dirai non. Elle a agi comme une gamine maintenant il faudra qu'elle en assume les conséquences.  
Sa voix s'était durcie même si elle gardait un visage doux en continuant son activité.  
-C'est ma soeur et je l'aime mais elle se comporte comme une enfant gâté. Ça m'énerve. Avoua la barmaid en posant le dernier verres.  
La bleue se demanda l'espace d'un instant où pouvait être celle dont elles parlaient depuis tout à l'heure. La réponse lui parut stupidement évidente.  
Elle était en cours.  
Donc Juvia avait cours aujourd'hui.  
Oups.  
C'était la seconde fois qu'elle séchait dans un intervalle de si peu de temps. Si sa tante l'apprenait elle allait la tuer pour de bon. Cependant elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller en cours aujourd'hui. Elle ne voudrait pas avoir à subir le regard de ses camarades. Elle les entendait déjà murmurer dans son dos  
 _-C'est avec elle qui était Jellal?_  
 _\- Le pauvre quel horrible accident..._  
 _\- J'espère qu'il va s'en sortir..._  
 _\- On dit qu'il lui aurait sauvé la vie_  
 _\- Elle ose se pointer alors que Jellal est à l'hosto?_  
 _\- Elle aurait dû y passer..._  
 _-C'est de sa faute..._  
 _\- Crève._  
 _\- Crève_  
 _\- Crève_  
Elle soupira.  
Non elle n'irait pas au lycée. Pas aujourd'hui.  
-Enfin bref, tu viens? Je vais te montrer ce que tu vas faire. L'appela Mirajane.  
Elle hocha la tête et la suivit.

N'étant pas spécialisée dans des choses particulière, Juvia fit un peu de tout. Elle aidait en quelque sorte, était une main serviable et les autres semblaient apprécier ce petit coup de main. En début de soirée arriva le frère cadet de Mirajane, il se présentait au nom de Elfman* et si on ne le lui avait dit elle n'aurait pas cru qu'il était encore au collège. En effet le garçon, non jeune homme, était très grand et imposant. Sa voix était grave et il avait à première vue un air menaçant. Cependant il suffisait de parler à peine quelques minutes avec lui et on pouvait assurer que c'était le garçon le plus tendre et le plus doux que la terre n'ai jamais porté. Étant le seul garçon, de plus le dernier, il était totalement dévoué à sa famille. Il voulait tout faire pour rendre ses soeurs heureuses et Juvia trouvait ça touchant  
-Je suis heureux en les voyant heureuse, cela me suffit. C'est ça être un homme! Disait il  
Oui ce garçon était dévoué envers celles qu'il aimait. C'était ce genre de dévotion, d'amour en quelque sorte que la jeune fille souhaitait rencontrer plus tard.  
-Juvia tu n'es toujours pas rentré ? Fit Mirajane en passant  
\- Juvia discutait avec Elfman, le temps est passé trop vite.  
La blanche sourit.  
-Tu ferais mieux d'y aller quand même, il va bientôt faire nuit, et c'est pas très sûr dans le coin.  
Elle hocha la tête et salua la barmaid et son frère.  
En effet le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Il devait être dans les alentours de 18 h et le ciel arborait de jolies teintes de rose et de violet. Le vent soufflait légèrement et Juvia se sentait d'humeur joyeuse.  
\- Juvia!  
Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Léon  
-Bonj-  
Il lui fit la bise et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Jamais un garçon ne l'avait approché d'aussi près.  
\- Alors ça va?  
\- Ou-oui et toi? Bafouilla t-elle  
Elle se sentait gauche et n'arrêtait pas de rougir. Ce gars la déstabilisait!  
-Ça va, je viens de finir mon service au café. Il soupira de soulagement. La journée a été épuisante !  
-Tu travailles dans un café ?  
-Oui, celui juste là bas !  
Il pointa du doigt une devanture et la jeune fille reconnut celle du café ou elle avait rencontré Grey. À se souvenir ses joues se mirent à se réchauffer encore plus.  
-On cherche du personnel, si tu veux je peux te trouver une place proposa le garçon  
-Non ça ira, Juvia a déjà un travail refusa poliment la bleue.  
Enfin...  
Travail était un bien grand mot  
" _-C'est un peu la galère en ce moment donc il se peut que tu ne reçois pas de paie le premier mois, tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ? Avait fait Mirajane avec son air si gentil et si serviable. La nouvelle passait mal mais comment pourrait elle en vouloir à Mirajane? Ce n'était pas sa faute après tout."_  
En attendant elle n'était pas payée.  
Il n'était pas nécessaire de mentionner ce détail à Léon.  
Celui-ci eut une moue déçu mais reprit rapidement un air sympathique.  
\- Et toi tu vas ou comme ça ?  
-Juvia rentrait chez elle.  
-C'est vers où ?  
-Vers phantom Lord indiqua la jeune fille  
-Ça fait une sacrée trotte jusqu'ici, tu veux que je te raccompagne?  
Elle hocha la tête. Elle aurait bien voulu refuser mais qui pouvait dire non à Léon ? Il avait l'air tellement soucieux pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas le vexer en refusant.  
-Suis moi la voiture est garée de ce côtée

Quoi?  
-Tu conduis?  
-Seulement conduite accompagnée mais on va dire que t'es majeure plaisanta t-il  
Quel âge avait-il?  
-C'est ta voiture ?  
Il secoua la tête tristement.  
-C'est celle de mon frère. Déclara t-il  
C'était un véhicule plutôt classe. Argenté il semblait briller au soleil. Leon lui ouvrit la portière  
-Apres toi dit-il galamment.  
Juvia rougit une nouvelle fois en baissant les yeux.  
Le garçon s'installa à son tour et démarra  
-Par rapport à la dernière fois...commença t-il  
Il se tut inspira un bon coup puis parla  
-Je suis désolé.  
-De quoi? Demanda la bleue sincèrement intriguée.  
-De ne pas avoir été là. Si j'avais pu peut être que vous n'auriez pas a été prise dans la fusillade Sherry et toi.  
Les souvenirs de cette journée remontèrent dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Et dire que ça s'etait passé il y a moins d'une semaine...Elle secoua la tête.  
-Comment va Sherry ?  
-Oh...toujours égale à elle même dit distraitement l'argenté en haussant les épaules.  
Voyant que la réponse n'avait pas l'air de satisfaire la bleue il reprit  
-Elle va bien. Enfin à sa manière je suppose.  
Elle hocha la tête mais ne put s'empêcher de remarquer  
-Tu n'as pas l'air de t'inquieter pour ton amie.  
Les mains du garçons se serrèrent autour du volant.  
-Elle connaissait les risques, elle connaissait l'endroit mais pourtant elle a quand même voulu entrer la bas. Et avec toi en plus!  
Il soupira et sembla se calmer.  
-Elle l'a mérité déclara t-il d'un ton froid.  
L'ambiance dans le véhicule s'était soudainement refroidie et Juvia commençait à regretter d'avoir accepter la proposition de Léon.  
-Comment tu connais Erza ?  
C'était la première chose qui lui était venue en tête. Bon c'était une tentative assez nulle de changement de sujet. Mais ça eut le mérite de surprendre le conducteur.  
-C'est une amie de mon frère répondit il. Ne lui dis pas mais la première fois que je l'ai vu j'ai cru que c'était un homme. Déclara très sérieusement l'argenté  
La jeune fille devant cette déclaration ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. L'ambiance redevint légère comme au début  
-Pourquoi tu rigoles ? C'est vrai ! Tenta de se justifier le garçon le sourire aux lèvres.  
Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire. Rapidement le garçon la suivit.  
Elle se calma doucement mais l'image de Erza en garçon ne quittait pas son esprit et gardait sur ses lèvres un large sourire.  
-T'es jolie quand tu souris Juvia.  
Elle se mit à rougir tout en tentant de balbutier un vague merci.  
Maintenant qu'elle y pensait ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait ce compliment.  
Peut-être devrait elle sourire plus souvent alors...  
-C'est par là ? Demanda le garçon  
La jeune fille acquiesça et lui montra le chemin. Ils arrivèrent dans sa rue.  
-T'as quelque chose de prévu ce week-end ? Demanda t-il avec nonchalance  
Pour être sincère la jeune fille trouvait qu'elle vivait plutôt au jour le jour donc elle n'était pas vraiment sûr d'être libre ce weekend  
-Ça dépend.  
-Ça dépend de quoi?  
 _"Oh de pas grand chose hein, si jamais je m'endors pas deux jours de suite, ou qu'on tente de me tuer entre temps, ce genre de chose."_  
-De si c'est un rendez-vous ou pas plaisanta t-elle  
Qui voudrait l'inviter à un rendez-vous, franchement ?  
-Hum...Ça dépend fit à son tour le garçon  
-De quoi? Demanda t-elle légèrement amusé  
-De si tu dis oui ou non.  
Attendez  
Quoi?  
Il l'invitait vraiment à sortir?  
Du moins le sous entendait.  
-On s'organise ça alors?  
Elle hocha la tête plus surprise qu'autre chose.  
-Ok, donne moi ton numéro de téléphone que je puisse t'appeler.  
Elle l'écrivit sur un papier qu'il mit dans sa poche  
-Voilà, on est arrivé. Dit-elle.  
Il s'arrêta devant sa maison et elle le remercia.  
-A ce weekend alors?  
Elle sourit juste alors qu'il lui faisait un signe de la main en démarrant.  
Ce garçon la déstabilisait. Sincèrement  
Lorsqu'elle était avec lui Gray disparaissait de son esprit.  
Pleine de bonne humeur elle glissa la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte de chez elle.  
La jeune fille entra, déposa ses chaussures dans l'entrée. C'était l'heure du dîner elle devait se préparer à manger et-  
Un mauvais pressentiment l'assailli soudainement.  
On l'attrapa par derrière et elle poussa un cri de surprise rapidement étouffé par la main gantée de son ravisseur.  
 _Défend-toi_  
Elle donna un coup de coude à l'homme derrière elle et le sentit se plier sous le choc. Cela lui permit de se libérer de sa prise mais un autre apparut, -il portait un masque de lapin- et lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans le visage. Elle s'écroula sur le sol tandis qu'un liquide coulait de son nez.  
Du sang?  
Pas le temps de plus reflechir on la releva et la maintint plus fermement. Les deux mains dans le dos, celui qu'elle avait frappé lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre. Sa respiration se coupa sous l'impact du coup. Ça faisait mal. Affreusement mal.  
Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.  
 **plic**  
Elle baissa la tête.  
 **Ploc**  
Elle la releva, ses yeux brillaient d'un bleu pur, presque transparent.  
Comme à l'hôpital, le robinet éclata et un puissant jet d'eau repoussa l'homme en face d'elle.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu-  
Celui derriere elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'il fut lui aussi projeté plus loin.  
Libre de ses mouvements, l'attention de la jeune fille fut attiré par un sac noir nonchalemment laissé sur le sol. Elle l'ouvrit et vut avec horreur qu'il contenait tout les objets de valeur de la maison.  
Ces mecs étaient des voleurs.  
Le cliquetis inquiétant d'une arme se fit entendre. Doucement elle se retourna et se figea de stupeur. L'homme avait enlevé son masque dévoilant son identité.  
Le garçon face à elle...  
C'était un des gars du bus! Le blond qui parlait avec le brun de se trouver une école ! C'était eux! Son comparse avait fait de même. Il pointait sur elle un pistolet.  
Un putain de pistolet.  
-Ok, je sais pas ce que t'es ni comment tu fais tes trucs mais... Rends nous le sac ordonna le blond.  
Elle secoua la tête en serrant le sac contre elle.  
-J'ai un flingue pointé sur toi ma belle, alors si tu veux pas que je tire passe moi ce putain de sac !  
Ah.  
Il commençait à s'énerver.  
une nouvelle fois Juvia.  
-Je compte jusqu'à trois.  
Elle inspira un bon coup. Elle ne le laisserait pas prendre ce qui lui appartenait  
-Un  
 _Concentre toi_  
-Deux  
Elle ferma les yeux  
-Trois  
L'autre venait d'appuyer sur la gâchette.

 _Pourtant elle ne sentait rien_. La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux alors qu'on lui tirait une deuxième fois dessus et elle comprit.  
Son corps se liquéfiait.  
Elle était devenue de l'eau et les balles passaient à travers elle.  
La bleue sourit.  
Ces gars ne **pouvaient rien faire contre elle.**  
Une nouveau jet d'eau repoussait ses assayants vers dehors. Les deux étaient à terre et toussaient. Elle en saisi un par le col et se sentit revivre. Elle voyait son niveau d'eau dans le corps s'amenuiser dangereusement. C'était comme avec Lisanna. Elle se sentait puissante, invincible.  
 ** _ne les tue pas_**  
Elle le relâcha  
-Ne revenez plus jamais chez moi. Déclara t-elle simplement  
Les deux ne cherchèrent pas plus et s'enfuirent en courant. La jeune fille soupira.

Tiens, il se mettait à pleuvoir.

En rentrant à l'intérieur elle vit les dégâts. Il y avait cinq impacts de balles dans le mur, le robinet était mort, il y avait de l'eau partout.  
Elle soupira.  
Comment allait elle expliquer ça à sa tante? Comment allait elle réparer tout ça?  
La jeune fille secoua la tête.  
Elle y penserait plus tard. Pour l'instant elle était épuisée. Juvia s'écroula sur le sol mouillée. Sa vue se troublait petit à petit. Son corps n'était vraiment pas habitué à fournir de tel effort.  
Il faudrait... qu'elle commence à s'entraîner... plus tard, au cas où...  
Elle s'endormit.

 _ **Tu as le pouvoir Juvia. Mais prends garde à la manière dont tu l'utilises, le chien fou pourrait bien dévorer son maître**_.

* dans cette fic, je mets que Elfman est le dernier des trois Strauss

 **Désolée du retard...**

 **L'apparition de nouveau personnages! Luxus et Fried! Mais qui sont les voleurs qui ont agréssés notre héroïne? (je pense que vous le savez déjà...)**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre...**

 **Du yaoi.**

 **Y'aura aussi du yuri dans cette fanfic alors...**

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **C'est sur ces paroles pleines de bon sens que je vous quitte!**

 **Ciaosu ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: Quand sonne le glas

Chapitre 8: Quand sonne le glas...

L'alarme retentissait.  
Assourdissante.  
Elle était assourdissante.  
Elle résonnait dans sa tête, prenait tout l'espace dans sa boîte crânienne, le déstabilisait. Elle le rendait sourd et aveugle.  
Fou.  
Elle le rendait fou.  
Du moins, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il était en train de mourir et ce son était les trompettes de l'Apocalypse, il en était persuadé.  
L'enfant ferma les yeux.  
On le secoua. Un jeune garçon d'à peu près son âge le secouait Dans tout les sens. Il voyait ses levres bouger mais n'entendait rien. Le garçon lui prit la main et se mit à courir.  
Il le suivait sans grande volonté et l'autre se tournait souvent vers lui pour lui crier quelque chose. Sûrement d'aller plus Vite.  
Ils arrivèrent à une porte qui les mena dehors. Il faisait nuit. Il était fatigue. Il voulait s'arrêter mais l'autre le tirait toujours plus. Petit à petit le son de l'alarme lui parut plus lointain.  
-Rogue.  
Le petit qui lui tenait la main s'arrêta.  
-Tu t'appellera Rogue maintenant.  
Il pencha intrigué la tête sur le côté

-Ce sera ton nouveau nom. Si tu veux pas qu'il te retrouve tu devrais faire comme ça.  
Il haussa les épaules. Il s'en fichait de toute façon.  
-Eh, ça va aller d'accord ?  
Il le prit dans ses petits bras.  
-Tant qu'on sera ensemble, tout ira bien.  
Ils n'avaient que 10 ans et semblaient si petits et fragiles. Seuls contre le monde entier.  
-Sting... Murmura t-il  
-Oui?  
Il le repoussa violemment et dit d'un ton inexpressif.  
-Je te déteste.  
L'expression du petit désormais à terre passa d'une surprise non feinte à une colère incontrôlable  
-Je te sauve et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies?  
Il se jeta sur lui et les deux enfants se battirent.  
-Je ne voulais pas partir! S'écria le brun  
-Ils allaient te tuer! Se justifia le blond  
-Ils allaient me soigner!  
Le garçon prit l'avantage et se retrouva au dessus de l'autre  
-Pourquoi tu m'as suivi alors?  
Il se tut quelques secondes  
-Tu m'as forcé.  
-Menteur. Cracha le blond.  
-Tu me fais toujours la misère, tu trouves toujours un moyen pour m'humilier et maintenant tu veux qu'on se barre ensemble du jour au lendemain?  
Sting eut un sourire inquiétant.  
-Oui, et tu vas le faire.  
défia du regard le brun  
Les petites mains se saisirent de son cou et se mirent à serrer.  
-Si tu refuse je te tues Rogue. Tu n'as pas le choix. Grogna t-il  
L'enfant tentait de se défaire de sa prise autant qu'il pouvait mais plus il bougeait, plus l'autre serrait.  
-Personne ne me dit non! PERSONNE !  
Le petit acquiesça Et toucha sa main en signe de reddition. Le blond le lâcha alors Qu'il reprenait difficilement son souffle.  
-T'es vraiment taré. Soupira Rogue.  
Sting lui sourit.  
-Moi au moins je me suis pas fait interné se moqua t-il  
Aïe.  
Ça faisait mal.  
Le blond plissa les yeux et observa avec un intérêt malsain les traces autour du cou du brun  
-C'est ta marque d'appartenance. Déclara t-il  
-Tu rêve j'appartiens à personne surtout pas à t-  
Il se coupa en voyant le regard sombre qu'avait pris l'autre petit.  
-OK j'ai rien dit.  
Son nouveau compagnon de voyage arborait un air radieux.  
-Partons à l'aventure !  
Mais Dans quel merde il s'était mis?

Le pire était que 8 ans plus tard, il était toujours dans cette merde. Rien ne semblait avoir changé.  
Enfin rien...  
Peu de chose quoi...  
-Que tout le monde mette les mains en l'air! Allez, tout le monde!  
-Ceci est un braquage, vous êtes donc priez de faire ce que nous vous demandons, sinon...  
Un tir retentit et tout le monde sursauta.  
Un compte à rebours se mit en route dans sa tête.  
 _2 minutes_.  
Il surveillait les gens tandis que son acolyte se dirigeait vers le guichet.  
-Tout l'argent que vous avez sur vous ainsi que celui de la banque adressé sur ce compte merci!  
Tout cela en pointant son pistolet sur le pauvre mec de l'accueil qui se pissait dessus.  
Il n'aurait pas du se lever ce matin.  
 _1 minutes 30_  
 _29..._  
 _28..._  
 _27..._  
Le garçon secoua la tête. Il devait rester concentré.  
Du mouvement.  
C'était un homme qui doucement tentait de sortir son téléphone de sa poche. Il pointa son pistolet sur l'homme.  
-Vous savez je déteste faire ça. Et en général on fait tout pour que les gens soient Le moins blessé possible alors , s'il vous plait ne rendez pas les choses plus compliqué. Déclara t-il d'un ton neutre.  
L'homme sembla ranger son portable et Rogue détourna le regard. Il n'était pas dupe. Il allait recommencer une fois qu'il serait persuadé qu il ne regarderait plus. Ce n'était pas grave. Ils étaient rapide. La police ne les atrraperait pas peu importe si l'homme les appelait maintenant  
Mais...  
 _Il a essayé de te prendre pour un con quand même. Regarde il recommence..._  
Une soudaine colère le prit. Le regard froid il parcourait la salle à la recherche du point faible. Ça ne pouvait pas être compliqué...  
Trouvé.  
Il sourit derrière son masque et s'approcha d'une femme avec son bébé dans les bras.  
 _50 secondes_.  
-Quel adorable bébé. Dit il.  
La femme sursauta.  
-C'est votre mari? Demanda t-il en pointant l'homme  
Elle secoua la tête  
-M-mon frère...balbutia t-elle effrayé.  
La famille... Rien de mieux.  
-Tu vas mourir a cause de lui alors. Dit-il froidement. C'était dit comme une constatation. De manière terriblement détachée.  
-Attendez! Fit l'homme  
-T'as voulu me prendre pour un con. Elle va crever par ta faute. Déclara t-il en chargeant le pistolet.  
-Non s'il vous plaît !  
Il pointa le pistolet sur la femme.  
Et tira.  
 _15 secondes_.  
Il décala son tir de quelques centimetres sur la gauche et la balle s'enfonça dans le mur.  
-C'est ton jour de chance ma belle, habituellement il ne rate jamais ! Fit joyeusement son acolyte.  
Visiblement il en avait fini avec l'autre.  
-Tu devrais jouer au loto, on sait jamais. Dit il à l'attention de la femme qui tremblait encore.  
 _10 secondes_.  
-On y va.  
Ils sortirent de la banque alors que l'alarme se mit à sonner derrière eux.  
-En avance. Constata platement Sting en se débarassant de son attirail de cambrioleur dans une ruelle sombre.  
Il secoua sa tête et gratta distraitement ses cheveux blond. Rogue soupira'  
-La prochaine fois on prend autre chose, j'étouffe la dessous.  
Sting acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il s'étira quelque secondes et prit le sac dans lequel contenait leur butin. Il le mit sur son épaule et commença à escalader le mur.  
-On se revoit à la maison.  
Le brun hocha la tête en voyant son acolyte partir sur les toit. Intérieurement il comptait encore.

En arrivant dans leur appartement il trouva que quelque chose avait changé.  
Rectification.  
Tout avait changé.  
Il n'y avait plus aucun meuble. La pièce était vide. Il ne restait que des cartons.  
-On déménage?  
-Yep. Apparemment les flics ici sont pas cons. Dit simplement le blond devant son ordinateur.  
Rogue le rejoint et observa son activité par dessus son epaule.  
Tout ça commençait à lui donner mal a la tête. Trop de couleur, de graphique.  
Non il n'aimait pas ça.  
Soupirant le garçon partit.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
-Quand est ce qu'on arrête?  
Sting grimaça.  
La question qui fâche.  
-On en a deja parlé et-  
-T'avais dis que la prochaine fois qu'on déménagerait on arrêterait. Le coupa sèchement le brun.  
-Ouais mais...  
Il se gratta la tête l'air gêné.  
-On avait dit qu'on essayerait d'avoir une vie normale. Continua t-il sur le même ton.  
Cependant cela sonnait comme un reproche pour Sting et il détestait se sentir coupable. Il soupira et se leva pour rejoindre Rogue. Celui ci le toisait d'un air neutre teinté d'amertume.  
Il était triste  
Sting le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il culpabilisait.  
-Tu t'en veux par rapport à tout à l'heure?  
L'autre hocha juste la tête.  
-Ce n'est pas le sujet.  
-Tu voulais le faire ? Tu voulais vraiment la tuer? Continua t-il  
-...Oui finit par admettre Rogue.  
-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait?  
-Je ne pouvais pas.  
-Pourquoi? Insista Sting  
Pas de réponse  
Il sourit.  
-Tu continues de penser que tu es normal? Que ta vie va redevenir comme avant? Que si il n'y pas beaucoup de sang sur tes mains tu pourras être réintégré plus facilement dans la société ?  
Son sourire se tordit en grimace malsaine devant le silence de son ami.  
-C'est tellement naïf de ta part. Tout est finit Rogue. Ça s'est finit dès l'instant ou nous sommes sortis de cette endroit.  
-Je ne suis pas un monstre.  
-C'est ce que tu tentes de te persuader mais nous savons tout les deux que c'est faux.  
-Je ne suis pas comme toi.  
Sting le saisit brusquement par le poignets et remonta sa manche de t shirt. Se découvrit alors une cicatrice en forme de deux rond l'un dans l'autre. Il baissa sa manche à lui aussi en montrant sa cicatrice à Rogue.  
-Tu t'en rappelle de ça ?

" _-Je veux pas !_  
 _-Ce sera notre signe!_  
 _-Non Sting DÉGAGE !_  
 _Un cri de douleur résonna alors que la plaie se mit à saigner._  
 _-Ça fait mal_ _sanglota_ _Rogue._  
 _-Ça va pas durer longtemps regarde._  
 _L'enfant se fit la Même chose sans lâcher une larme et colla son poignet contre le sien mélangeant leur sang_  
 _-T'as vu? On est lié maintenant._  
 _-Sting je te déteste !_  
 _Le blond plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes._  
 _-C'est pour ça que je t'aime Rogue."_

Il hocha lentement la tête  
-Ça veut dire que t'es comme moi.  
Rogue se tut. Il savait qu'il avait raison. Alors il garda le silence.  
-Je n'aime pas ça. Finit-il par déclarer  
-De quoi?  
-Ce que tu me fais devenir.  
Sting sourit.  
-Tu vas t'y faire plus rapidement que tu ne le penses

* * *

Bon.  
Ils avaient déménagés.  
Cool.  
Mais Sting ne semblait toujours pas vouloir reprendre une vie normale. A croire que rester toute la journée dans leur appart en attendant qu'on les oublie un peu lui plaisait.  
Non.  
Ça lui plaisait.  
Il restait là à ne rien faire et ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore? Finit par s'agacer le blond en entendant son ami soupirer une énième fois.  
Rogue ne dit rien et le regarda juste.  
-Ohh je connais ce regard et tu sais déjà ce que je vais dire mec, c'est non.

-Pas la peine de continuer Rogue je ne céderai pas.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu insistes autant? J'ai dit non! S'enerva Sting.

Une bataille silencieuse De regard s'ensuivit. Bataille que Sting finit par perdre lamentablement.  
-Je ne suis toujours pas d'accord avec ça ! Je t'ai dit Rogue que jamais de ma vie je ne remettrais les pieds Dans une putain d'école ok?

Ok.

N'empêche qu'il était quand même parti chercher les papiers d'inscription avec lui. Le blond n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur. Ça amusait Rogue qui appréciait de le voir aussi silencieux. N'ayant pas de voiture pour se déplacer ils prenaient souvent le bus.  
-Il y a beaucoup d'école ici. Constata t-il.  
Pas de réponse. Visiblement l'autre boudait.  
-A peu près une par quartier si j'ai bien compris. On ne dirait pas mais cette ville me semble au moins aussi grande que Crocus.  
Toujours pas de réponse Même à l'évocation de la ville de son coeur.  
OK.  
Il se passait un truc la.  
Il suivit le regard de Sting qui était posé sur une jeune fille assise non loin d'eux. Elle avait les cheveux bleus les yeux dans le vague et il se degageait d'elle une impression assez diffuse de tristesse. Les écouteurs vissé sur les oreilles elle regardait d'un air rêveur le dehors. Ce fut cela qui le frappa.  
Sa tristesse.  
-Elle semble avoir notre âge. Vit seule. Commençait à énumérer Sting  
-Comment tu sais qu'elle vit seule?  
Le blond montra d'un leger mouvement de tête le sac legerement entrouvert de la jeune fille. On pouvait voir un sac de course.  
-Elle va faire les courses ce soir.  
-Peut etre qu'elle les fait pour sa mere malade. Supposa Rogue.  
Sting grimaca. Il detestait admettre qu'il avait tort.  
-Elle est mignonne declara le brun.  
-Pas autant que toi Rogue dit distraitement son ami. Il observait à la derobée la fille descendre du bus. Elle s'arretait non loin d'un lycée: Fairy Hills.  
-Arrete ca.  
-Quoi?  
-De faire du repérage. On avait dit qu'on arrêtait.  
Sting chouina.  
-Mais...commençait t-il  
-Non. Répondait catégoriquement le brun  
-Rogue...supplia le blond  
-Non. Repondit il toujours aussi froidement  
-Juste un peu... Insista Sting.  
Mais Rogue ne cédait pas.  
-Non.  
-Elle va meme pas s'en rendre compte qu'on l'aura cambriolé, allez...  
L'autre fit mine de réfléchir.  
-Non.  
-Je te jure que ce sera la dernière après je ne te demanderai plus jamais rien je te le promets.  
-Plus rien?  
-Promis.  
-Tu arrêteras de râler quand je parlerai d'ecole?  
Le blond eut une grimace mais acquiesça.  
-D'accord.  
Il lui sauta dans les bras.  
-Merci Rogue! Je t'aime! Dit il en plaquant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.  
Mais Sting avait beau agir comme ça Avec lui. Être "gentil" et dire qu'il l aimait, Rogue savait que c'était faux.  
Parce que Sting n'aimait personne a part lui.

* * *

Ils avaient fini par la suivre. Un jour comme ça. Alors qu'elle parlait Avec une gamine qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vu dans le bus. Ils avaient patiemment attendu qu'elle finisse sa journée pour la suivre et voir ou elle habitait mais...  
Ils avaient fini par la perdre de vue.  
Manque de professionnalisme.  
Et puis c'était de la faute de Rogue aussi ! A vouloir visiter ce stupide lycée...  
Bref.  
Le blond était donc d'assez mauvaise humeur.  
-Tu l'as fait exprès grogna t-il  
Son ami ne jugea pas utile de rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Il valait mieux qu'il n'aggrave pas son cas plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
-Je te jure Rogue, si on-  
-Eh c'est pas ses affaires la?  
Sur les berges d'une petite rivière se trouvait effectivement les affaires de la jeune fille.

Tout y était.  
Tout sauf la jeune fille en question.

Ils regardèrent dans les environs et Rogue fixa l'eau de la rivière d'un œil méfiant. Il se sentait observé.  
Il avait un mauvais pressentiment...  
-C'est bizarre, y'a ses affaires mais pourtant y'a personne dit Sting.  
L'idée qu'elle se soit baignée dans la rivière était plutôt improbable. Enfin même si c'était le cas on ne laisse pas ses affaires sans surveillance ! Le brun haussa les épaules.  
-T'as trouvé quelque chose?  
-Rien d'intéressant. Soupira le blond. On y va?  
Il acquiesça. C'était vraiment bizarre. D'autant plus lorsqu'en faisant le chemin inverse ils virent la petite fille avec laquelle elle parlait dans le bus, sur un banc en train de manger une glace. Elle leur sourit et leur fit un signe de la main. Sting la salua en retour. Une fois passé Rogue se retourna mais...

Il n'y avait plus personne sur le banc.

* * *

Elle n'était pas réapparu le matin suivant au grand dam de Rogue qui sentait clairement Sting qui s'impatientait. Son humeur en était fortement affectée d'ailleurs. Ce ne fut que le jour suivant qu'ils la revirent mais elle discutait avec une fille et un garçon au cheveux argentés. Finalement le soir elle rentra seule et il purent enfin la suivre et voir ou elle habitait. La suite s'avéra être assez simple. Un cambriolage classique en somme. Les garçons n'ayant pas particulierement envie de se prendre la tête dessus.  
Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle arriva.  
Ils avaient vu la voiture dans l'allé et Sting visiblement excité voulait aller à la confrontation.  
Soit.  
La jeune fille était assez frêle. Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait le mettre à terre non plus.

Si il avait su.

La suite on la connaît déjà mais du point de vue de vous l'aurez sans doute deviné notre héroïne Juvia.

Ils étaient rentré sans un mot. Rogue était encore sous le choc.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer bordel? C'était quoi ça? De la sorcellerie? De la magie? Ou juste une technologie incroyablement avancée? Il ne savait pas.  
Il ne savait pas et ça l'effrayait.  
Il avait peur putain!  
Il inspira et pour se calmer commença à compter dans sa tête.  
1...  
2...  
3...  
4...  
5...  
-Rogue t'as vu ça? T'as vu ce que c'était hein? T'es comme moi t'es pas fou? S'excitait Sting  
6...  
7...  
8...  
9...  
-C'était ÉNORME ! Mec , j'ai cru que j'allais mourir!  
Rogue inspira et expira.  
-Cette fille est dangereuse. On change de cible.  
-Quoi? Mais...  
-On change de cible!  
Il paniquait. Compter ne servait plus à rien. Ses mains tremblaient.  
-Mes médocs, Sting.  
-T'en a pas besoin. Declara t-il froidement.  
-Sting...  
Il n'allait pas lui ressortir cette vieille excuse. Pas alors qu'il en avait réellement besoin! Le blond s'accroupit à sa hauteur et lui saisit ses mains qui tremblaient toujours de plus en plus fort.  
-Laisse toi faire Rogue.  
Et ce fut le blanc

* * *

Myst soupira.  
Ça n'allait pas fort en ce moment du côté de la police de Magnolia. Les affrontements entre gang s'étaient certes tassés et même si il semblait que les célèbres voleurs de Crocus soient désormais dans leur ville au vu du dernier braquage ce n'était pas ça la raison de la mauvaise ambiance qui régnait au poste.  
Non c'était bien plus futile.  
Tout ça avait commencé dès leurs retour après l'affrontement de Fantom Lord et de Sabertooth. Son collègue Lahar avait été grandement vexé qu'il ait libéré Juvia.  
Grandement.  
C'était un euphémisme.  
-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'es passé par la tête Dranbalt?  
Ah.  
Il l'avait appelé par son vrai prenom.  
Ça n'etait pas de bonne augure.  
Pas du tout même.  
-Je l'ai deja dit soupira t-il elle n'a rien fait.  
Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que son superieur lui passe le sermon de sa vie celui-ci soupira à son tour.  
-Je vais laisser passer pour cette fois. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir après tout...marmonna t-il  
-De quoi tu parles?  
Son collègue ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.  
-T'es trop con pour comprendre  
-Eh! Je ne te permets pas !  
Une aura menaçante s'éleva autour de l'homme aux lunettes.  
-Dois je te rappeler que je suis ton superieur et que de ce fait j'ai tout les droits sur toi?  
-N-non ça ira.  
-Hmpf.  
Son regard se perdit dans le vague durant quelques secondes.  
-Tu finiras par le savoir de toute façon.  
-Mais de quoi? S'impatientait Myst.  
Tout ces MYSTère (vous avez compris la blague? Myst comme- ok je me tais) pour pas grand chose l'agaçait énormément.  
-Promet moi de ne raconter à personne ce que je vais te dire à part aux membres de la police. C'est top secret compris?  
Le brun acquiesca en déglutissant difficilement. Ça devait vraiment être sérieux cette histoire finalement.  
-Demain ils vont venir pour en parler à tout le monde donc ne t'étonne pas si à des moments tu sais déjà ce qu'ils disent.  
Il acquiesça une nouvelle fois. Alors qu'est ce que ça pouvait être? En marchant il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient désormais à l'exterieur de l'hôpital. Les deux s'arrêtèrent devant un banc et s'asseyerent dessus.  
-Bon , tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'en ce moment le temps fait des siennes. Commença son superieur.  
Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup vu le soleil ces temps ci. Ils étaient en Juin mais les températures étaient digne de celles d'un mois d'automne.  
-Les climatologues n'arrivent plus à prévoir le temps. Déclara t-il sérieusement.  
-Et alors? Ça arrive que la météo soit fausse de temps en temps.  
-Ce n'est spécifique qu'à Magnolia.  
Quoi?  
Devant l'air surpris qu'arborait Myst il hocha la tête comme pour assurer ses propos.  
-Oui tu a bien entendu. Cette ville a réussi à développer en un temps record un micro climat.  
-Comment...  
-Personne ne sait comment, ni pourquoi. Pour l'instant ils ne disent rien et diffusent la météo des villes voisines en priant que cela concorde de temps à autre avec notre temps.  
Myst en restait sans voix. C'était...surprenant.  
Mais il ne voyait pas le rapport avec Juvia.  
-On pense commença le vert et il semblait peser ses mots que tout ça a une cause Mais on n'en est pas certain.  
-Alors comment ca se fait?  
L'autre déglutit. C'était là la partie délicate son explication  
-Myst tu crois en la magie? Aux phénomènes surnaturels en général?  
-Non pourq-  
Il se coupa en pleine phrase.  
-Non...  
L'autre hocha la tête.  
-On pense que cela est du à une force surnaturel qui ne vient pas de ce monde. Une entité qui par sa simple venue dans cette ville réussit à dérégler notre environnement. Déclara gravement le policier.  
Le brun était bouche bée.  
-Donc tout ça ce serait à cause de la "magie" d'un extraterrestre ? Demanda t-il incrédule  
-C'est vulgairement dit mais en gros oui.  
Myst partit dans un grand éclat de rire.  
-Un- un extraterrestre! Disait il en riant.  
Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Il se tenait les côtes, l'homme était littéralement plié en deux. Il devenait rouge tant il riait. Des larmes de joies s'écoulaient de ses yeux. Doucement mais sûrement il se calma en reprenant son souffle. Encore un peu et il allait mourir de rire au sens propre si terme!  
Ahhh...et dire qu'il avait failli y croire. Ça avait l'air sérieux en plus. Enfin vu la tête de Lahar tout ce qu'il disait avait forcement l'air sérieux. C'était à la fin que ca ne tenait plus. "Une entité surnaturelle" ? Et pourquoi pas des chats bleus parlant capable de voler tant qu'on y était? Le policier soupira. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son supérieur de plaisanter comme ça mais bon sang ce que ça faisait du bien! Toute la pression de l'opération précédente avait été-  
-C'est bon t'as fini de rire imbécile ? T'es vraiment trop con, je savais que tu comprendrais rien. Déclara le vert d'un ton glacé.  
Il fut gelé sur place.  
-Attends...t'étais serieux? C'etait pas pour plaisanter? Demanda le brun sincèrement étonné  
-Est ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter?  
Non.  
Il n'avait clairement pas l'air de plaisanter.  
Enfin il ne plaisantait jamais de toute manière.  
-Lahar, me dit pas que tu crois à ces trucs?  
-Au début non. Avoua t-il. J'etais assez sceptique mais...  
-Mais...?  
-Ce qu'il vient de se passer n'a fait que confirmer mes doutes  
Myst n'y croyait pas.  
C'était trop gros pour être vrai.  
Il était surpris qu'un homme aussi censé que son collegue puisse croire en des choses aussi...puériles. Se prendre pour un héros de quelconque livres de saga de fantaisie ou de manga ça allait deux secondes, quand ils étaient au collège, à la limite au lycée. Mais quand on est adulte on ne devient pas un héros en le souhaitant tres fort ou grâce à la magie. Non, on devient un héros en protégeant son prochain en servant la justice mais plus que tout; en bossant. C'était pour ca qu'il était devenu policier.  
-Je ne te crois pas désolé. Finit il par dire.  
-Bon sang Myst! Tu ne vois vraiment rien? Ce qu'il s'est passé à Fantom Lord c'est un signe de sa présence !  
Oh putain. Il delirait totalement.  
-Myst je vois à ton regard que tu n'es pas convaincu. Cet entrepôt avait un toit. Ce toit disparaît. Tout les gens qu'on trouve sont en hypothermie!  
-Ça ne veut rien dire.  
-Ça veut dire beaucoup de chose. Je pense que ta petite protégée a un lien avec ça.  
Il parlait...  
De Juvia?  
-Mais elle n'a rien fait!  
-Ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa chambre lorsque nous sommes arrivés ce n'etait pas elle peut être?  
-Tu délires totalement!  
-Ce qu'elle t'a dit dans l'entrepôt avant de s'évanouir c'était quoi alors?  
-Je ne sais pas, elle était encore sous le choc peut être...  
-Elle était possédée ! S'écria Lahar. Je pense qu'elle réussit par je ne sais quel moyen à communiquer avec cette entité.  
Myst soupira. Ça commençait doucement à l'agacer tout ça.  
-Tu ne fais que nier l'évidence Dranbalt. Conclut son superieur.  
\- Désolé de croire en la science ! S'énerva t-il. C'est juste du n'importe quoi ce que tu dis!  
-Et si la science elle même n'avait pas de réponse ?  
\- Non c'est imp-  
\- Crois le ou non c'est ce qui est en train de se passer en ce moment. Le coupa t-il  
-Je-  
-Est-ce que tu vois d'autres explications ?  
Myst secoua la tête dépité.  
\- Alors je te le demande sincèrement Dranbalt. Si même la science n' a pas de réponse vers quoi te tournes tu ? Lui demanda son collègue.  
La réponse lui apparut comme une evidence.  
"La croyance."  
Ils étaient obligés de croire à ce qu'il se passait. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'expliquer, ils devaient y croire.  
Lahar soupira.  
-Ça me coûte de l'admettre mais aussi farfelue que ce soit, c'est la seule hypothèse plausible que nous avons jusque la. Déclara t-il.  
Myst acquiesça. Malgré cela il ne pouvait se résoudre à y croire. Le brun se leva et partit sans un mot.  
-Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est que le début. Soupira encore Lahar.  
Il leva les yeux aux ciel.  
Si il y avait réellement quelqu'un là haut, il espérait qu'il puisse lui donner une vraie explication à tout ça.

Myst était agacé. Il avait cru que toute cette histoire, aussi convaincante qu'elle soit n'était qu'un ramassis de connerie insensé. Que Lahar allait ouvrir les yeux ou du moins que d'autre personne allaient être de son avis et le raisonneraient.  
Absolument pas.  
C'était le contraire d'ailleurs.  
Il en était à sa quatrième cigarette en une heure.  
Une heure à écouter des gens plus tarés les uns que les autres.  
Et ils osaient s'appeler expert?  
" _-Il faut que vous vous prépariez à affronter quelque chose qui dépasse les limites de votre entendement quelque chose qui dépasse les limites de vos compétences tout simplement. Quelques fois il faudra admettre que vous ne pourrez rien faire "_  
Le brun grogna.  
Il allait partir lorsque Lahar l'arrêta.  
-Tu fais quoi ?  
-Je me casse. Marre d'écouter vos conneries.  
-Dranbalt !  
Il ne l'écouta pas et continua de marcher. Cependant à trop râler dans sa barbe il se heurta à quelqu'un.  
-Excusez-  
Il se figea.  
L'homme contre lequel il venait de se heurter était ce que l'on pouvait qualifier "d'armoire à glace".  
Grand, baraqué, c'était un homme à la peau basané et de long cheveux blancs. Cependant malgré l'apparence plutôt atypique du personnage, il exhalait de cet individu une aura de surpuissance assez inquiétante. Non.  
Terrifiante.  
Ce gars le terrifiait et peu de personne pouvaient se targuer de seulement effrayer Myst. Ce gars d'un regard le figeait littéralement sur place, il n'avait jamais connu ça auparavant.  
-Pardon, je ne vous avais pas vu. S'excusa poliment le géant.  
-N-Non, c'est rien. Se reprit le policier.  
-Vous comptez aller quelque part? La réunion ne fait que commencer.  
Le policier se passa une main dans les cheveux.  
\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Avoua t-il  
\- Vous devriez venir dit le géant en posant une main sur son épaule. Ça risque d'être plus intéressant.  
Et le voilà une nouvelle fois dans la salle à observer ses pete culs déballer leur science.  
Un autre homme apparut. C'était le gars qu'il avait croisé dans le couloir.  
\- Bonjour à tous. Je suis le docteur Acnologia de la Zelef company. Je viens aujourd'hui vous sensibilisez au sujet de ce dérèglement climatique. Comme l'on déjà dit plusieurs de mes collègues, nous sommes dans le brouillard le plus total, on ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe.  
Jusque là Myst ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi il était sur l'estrade.  
\- Cependant mon équipe et moi même tenons à travailler avec la police durant cette affaire. En échange de notre aide la police devra nous donner le spécimen si il y a responsable de ce phénomène.  
\- Ça me semble juste. Chuchota quelqu'un prêt de lui. Je veux dire ce sont eux les scientifiques pas nous , qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'un extraterrestre si on en trouve un?  
Cette question en fit apparaître une autre dans l'esprit du policier.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous ferez de la créature si jamais vous en trouvez? Questionna t-il  
\- Nous ne sommes pas en droit de vous donner cette information.  
Un murmure d'approbation traversa l'assemblee. Certain approuvait cette décision quand d'autre justement la remettait en question. Myst en avait assez entendu pour de bon et sortit  
\- Nous tenons aussi à vous informer que rien n'assure l'apparence de l'entité que nous recherchons. Il se peut qu'elle soit là depuis des millions d'années et qu'elle se "réveille" uniquement maintenant sans qu'on ne l'ait jamais remarqué auparavant. De ce fait elle pourrait avoir une apparence humanoïde.

Dehors le policier leva les yeux au ciel. Est ce que tout ça était vrai ? Est ce que tout ce que disaient ces gens avaient un sens?  
Il n'en savait foutrement rien.  
Tout ce qui était sûr en tout cas c'est qu'il se passait des trucs vraiment bizarre en ce moment et que ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il espérait que tout ça se termine rapidement.  
 _\- Oh non, au contraire ce n'est que le commencement agent Myst._  
Il se tourna et se retrouva face à un jeune homme , un adolescent aux yeux et cheveux noir avec une peau incroyablement pâle, presque transparente. C'en était même effrayant. Il lui souriait gentiment, d'un air sympathique mais instinctivement le policier était sur ses gardes. De plus ces paroles... Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les entendait.  
 _"Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux en souriant puis les rouvrit en regardant l'agent Myst droit dans les yeux._  
 _-Oh,non, au contraire ce n'est que le commencement_."  
\- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda t-il méfiant  
Le sourire du garçon s'étira encore plus. On aurait dit que la situation l'amusait.  
\- Je m'appelle Zelef. Déclara t-il en lui tendant la main.  
Le policier se figea. Zelef comme dans Zelef company?  
\- J'ai hâte de travailler avec vous! J'espère que nous formerons une bonne équipe.  
Dubitatif il serra la main que lui tendait le garçon ne se doutant pas une seconde qu'il venait de conclure un pacte avec le diable.  
\- Moi aussi.

 ** _Note_** ** _d'auteur_** ** _:_**

 _ **Hm...**_

 _ **Désolée du retard?**_

 _ **Plus serieusement, c'est la rentrée et je n'ai plus de chapitre en reserve donc le rythme de parution va changer (malheureusement) et va passer de un chapitre toute les deux semaines. Je sais c'est horrible.**_

 _ **Bon niveau histoire on apprend quelques pitis trucs de rien du tout hein, vous savez deux trois bricoles QUI auront leur importance dans le futur.**_

 _ **Dans le prochain chapitre on fait un petit saut dans le temps et on retourne au chapitre 2! Avec l'introduction de nouveau personnage!**_

 _ **A la prochaine!**_

 _ **(≧∇≦)/**_


	9. Chapter 9: Prémonitions

_**OK.**_

 _ **Je suis impardonnable. Vraiment. Mais pour ma (misérable) défense, y'a eu la rentrée, et, euh, le lycée c'est dur, et, euh...**_

 _ **Désolée.**_

 _ **Vous l'aurez sûrement deviné mais(ou alors je l'ai déjà dit je sais plus) je n'ai plus de chapitre en reserve. Mais l'histoire et bien là. Dans ma tête. Il faut juste la mettre sur papier, rien de bien long en somme(lol). Donc je vais passer en mode "parution irrégulière" ou "une fois par mois"(ce qui n'est franchement pas mieux d'après moi).**_

 _ **Bref.**_

 _ **Pour me faire pardonner je prévois un pitit OS avant Noël.**_

 _ **Comme d'hab', ne faites pas attention aux fautes d'orthographes**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **(Avant la lecture de ce chapitre je vous conseille de lire tout les autres avant, histoire de se remettre dedans, ce chapitre est assez spéciale, ce sera en grande partie un flashback du chapitre 4 (et non du chapitre 2 comme je l'avais dis, je me suis trompée désolée))**_

Chapitre 9: Prémonitions

 _Elle voyait un paysage calme et paisible. Un ciel bleu dégagé, aucun nuage à l'horizon. Il n'y avait pas de vent, pas de bruit. Elle était dans une forêt. Au milieu de cette foret un lac. Lisse. Pas une onde ne venait troubler son eau._  
 _Elle se sentait mal a l'aise. Bien que relaxant ce paysage avait quelque chose de trop calme pour elle, quelque chose de mort. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment._  
 _ **Plic.**_  
 _L'eau se teinta doucement de rouge. A la surface apparut un corps. C'était une jeune fille qui avait l'air endormi._  
 _Elle avait les cheveux bleus._  
 _Elle avait le sentiment de l'avoir déjà vu mais ne pouvait dire ou exactement._  
 _La jeune fille avait les mains croisés sur sa poitrine le soleil brillant sur sa peau diaphane. Et le rouge. Une tache rouge qui s'étalait peu a peu sur son ventre. Cette tache rouge qui colorait l'eau._  
 _Du sang._

Elle se réveilla en sursaut.  
Son réveil indiquait 4 heure du matin le soleil filtrant à peine derrière ses volets. Elle soupira en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.  
 _"Encore ce rêve._ "  
C'était toujours le même depuis quelques temps. Depuis le jour où elle avait été bousculé par cette fille dans le bus à vrai dire...

 **Début flashback**

Même ligne.  
Même heure.  
Même bus.  
Les habitués de la ligne 2 entre autres.  
Elle prenait toujours ce bus parce que c'était celui qui partait le plus tard sans la mettre en retard. La jeune fille bailla. La nuit dernière avait été agitée. Toujours la même chose.  
Son père évidemment.  
Elle détestait ce type.  
C'était aussi simple que ça, elle ne voulait même pas entendre parler de lui, le fait qu'on le cite devant elle la rendait malade. Dire qu'il fut un temps ou elle le recherchait...  
Bref.  
Comme à son habitude elle s'assit au fond du bus. Elle ne releva pas l'énième regard hautain que lui lançait la fille de Mermaid Hills. Kagura si elle ne se trompait pas. Cette fille rien qu'a son uniforme puait le luxe et la richesse. Ce serait un euphémisme que de dire qu'elles se détestaient. Quand elle y pensait elle se disait qu'elles auraient même pu être amies.  
Enfin bon  
Elle savait ce qu'elle pensait d'elle. Elle savait ce qu'ils pensaient tous d'elle. Attitude désinvolte, tenues provocantes, alcooliques, on murmurait "pute" sur son passage. Escort au mieux. Ils la jugeaient sans la connaître ils posaient leur regard ecoeurant sur elle, ils la degoutaient. Passablement agacé, elle enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Il n'y avait que la musique qui l'apaisait vraiment. Le son envoûtant de la guitare la calmait.  
Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant porter  
-Kana?  
Elle releva la tête.  
Elle sourit en reconnaissant la fille qui s'adressait à elle.  
-Je...je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi?  
-Hm...je sais pas trop.  
La mine déconfite que faisait la jeune fille l'amusait au plus haut point.  
-Je déconne Levy! Bien sur que tu peux t'asseoir. S'exclama t-elle  
Elle remarqua le petit soupir de soulagement que laissa échapper son homologue.  
-Tout les jours tu te mets a côté de moi mais tu poses encore cette question?  
-Je...je ne sais pas, au cas où tu changerais d'avis ce genre de chose...  
Kana fit un pichenette sur le front de Levy.  
\- Idiote !  
-Ça fait mal! se plaignit t-elle  
-Tant mieux, c'est fait pour.  
Elle ne pouvait effacer le sourire qu'elle avait sur les lèvres. Elle adorait Levy. Elle était son amie d'enfance, sa compagne de galère. Ça pouvait à première vu sembler étonnant qu'elles soient ensemble, il était clair qu'elles avaient des caractère clairement opposé. Pourtant c'était dans cette différence qu'elles se complaisaient et étaient encore plus proche*. Même si l'attitude toujours aussi réservée de Levy Malgré le temps qu'elles se connaissaient agaçait très souvent la brune.  
\- Alors crevette, quoi de neuf?  
\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça...  
Il était vraie que comparé à Kana, Levy à côté ressemblait à une crevette du fait de sa petite taille et de sa silhouette menue.  
\- Lisanna t'as pas trop fait chier hier?  
Pas de réponse.  
Elle vit le visage de son amie se rembrunir et elle soupira.  
\- T'as encore fait ses devoirs.  
Ce n'était même pas une question.  
\- Je vais aller la voir.  
\- Kana!  
\- Non pas de Kana! Elle te traite comme une moins que rien! Elle s'en prend à toi parce qu'elle sait que tu es plus faible!  
Oups.  
Elle ne devait pas avoir dit les bon mots car la mine de la bleu s'assombrit encore plus.  
\- Levy...  
\- Tu as raison. Je suis faible. Mais je veux changer ça ! Je ne veux plus compter sur toi Kana je veux me débrouiller seul. Alors je t'en supplie ne dit rien.  
La brune la fixa quelques secondes puis soupira en détournant le regard. Elle s'était encore fait avoir par son air rempli de détermination. Ça la rendait mignonne et Kana adore tout ce qui est mignon.  
-T'attend quoi pour l'envoyer chier la pétasse? Grogna t-elle.  
Cette situation ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.  
\- Le bon moment. Assura son amie.  
Et Kana leva les yeux aux ciel parce que c'était encore et toujours la même excuse.  
\- Et toi, tes rêves?  
Elle se figea.  
Ses rêves...  
\- Toujours aussi...intéressants éluda t-elle.  
Levy lui lança un regard insistant alors en soupirant elle sortit un carnet de son sac et le lui donna.  
\- Tu remarqueras qu'ils sont toujours aussi précis soupira t-elle.  
Mais déjà elle ne l'écoutait plus et dévorait les pages avec un intérêt non feint. Levy était un vrai rat de bibliothèque, on la laisserait qu'elle y passerait toute sa vie. Elle adorait les livres. Elle adorait aussi chercher des informations, lire trouver, déduire des choses de document. Levy était une fille très intelligente et Kana ne cessait de s'en émerveiller tout les jours.  
\- Hm...fit la bleue.  
\- Alors?  
\- C'est de plus en plus clair. Les rêves que tu fais commencent à se ranger d'eux même dans un certain ordre.  
\- Je ne vois aucune différence bailla la brune.  
\- C'est normal lui sourit gentiment Levy ça ne se voit pas d'un seul coup. Mais je continue de croire que nous sommes sur la bonne voie. Bientôt on comprendra enfin la signification de ces rêves là...  
\- Et on pourra connaitre l'avenir. Termina la brune.  
Ça semblait énorme. Incroyable.  
Mais c'était vrai.  
Elle ne savait plus vraiment depuis quand elle avait ça. Depuis quand ça avait réellement commence. Tout ce dont elle se rappelait était cette constante impression de déjà vu lorsqu'il se passait quelque chose d'important, sa capacité à prédire à l'avance les événements. Cela se manifestait sous formes de rêves. Les événements de la vision pouvait bien arriver dans un an comme une semaine, ça dépendait. Rien n'était jamais clair. C'était des rêves après tout.  
Malgré ça, pour mieux se repérer elle avait décidé d'écrire un "journal des rêves". Chaque matin ou le soir, ça dépendait , elle décrivait ses rêves. C'était Levy qui lui avait donné cette idée. Après dans les faits elle trouvait que c'était une perte de temps. La brune avait remarqué que plus elle vieillissait moins ses rêves étaient clairs et précis. Plus jeune C'était Grâce à ça qu'elle avait pris la décision de retrouver son père et qu'elle l'avait D'ailleurs retrouvé. C'était du passé desormais. Un passé qui ferait désormais partie intégrante d'elle.  
Son rêve le plus récent était...troublant.  
 _"Elle voyait une fille pleurer. Elle était de dos, avait de long cheveux bruns bouclés et sanglotait Doucement entre ses mains. Kana voyait non loin d'elle un corps ensanglanté méconnaissable. À regarder de plus près, elle remarqua que c'était la jeune fille qui se trouvait aux milieux des morts._  
 _Un champ de bataille._  
 _C'était un champ de bataille._  
 _Les sanglots cessèrent et la fille releva la tête dans sa direction._  
 _Cette fille..._  
 _C'était elle._  
 _-Ca va commencer."_

Fin du rêve.

Plus explicite tu meurs.  
Elle n'en avait pas parlé à Levy, à vrai dire elle ne l'avait même pas écrit dans le carnet. Il était trop... Bizarre.  
Pour être tout à fait sincère il l'effrayait. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant de mort dans ses songes. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il signifiait cependant quelque chose lui disait que c'était un mauvais signe, un mauvais présage.  
Elle s'assit un peu plus confortablement en écoutant d'une oreille ce que disait Levy. Elle observait les gens dans le bus et remarqua que la fille et le garçon habituellement non loin d'elles avaient changés de place. Ils étaient plus loin vers l'avant avec une autre fille.  
C'était une fille assez discrète, elle ne se souvenait déjà même pas de son visage. Elle se souvenait d'elle juste à cause de ses cheveux bleus et se remémorait avoir taquiné Levy à ce sujet auparavant. Kana regarda par la fenêtre et vit les alentours du lycée. Elle jeta un regard à Levy et elles se levèrent d'un commun accord.  
\- On mange ensemble à la cantine? Demanda t-elle  
\- Pourquoi pas  
\- Bon t'auras intérêt à te dépêcher alors, parce que connaissant le rythme auquel tu man-  
On la bouscula.  
 ** _"-Mavis!_**  
 _De l'eau. Tout autour d'elle._  
 _La jeune fille se noyait. Kana la voyait tendre une vaine main vers la surface alors que ses membres cessaient de bouger. Ses yeux se fermèrent._  
 ** _Elle était morte._**  
 _Elle était de nouveau à la surface. Sur les berges d'une petites rivière, au loin le ciel orangé qui prenait des teintes plus sombre. Deux garçons arrivèrent elle n'arrivait pas à entendre ce qu'ils disaient, comme si quelqu'un avait coupé le son. L'un d'eux passa à travers elle comme si de rien n'était._  
 _Pendant quelques secondes il ne se passa plus rien. Puis elle vit une petite fille blonde sortir de l'eau. Mouillée, elle tirait derrière elle un corps inanimé._  
 ** _la noyée_**  
 _Elle souffla un peu en la mettant sur la berge. Elle inspira un grand coup et-_  
 _C'était la fin du monde._  
 _Le garçon lui jeta un regard effaré._  
 _Un cri retentit._  
 _Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres._  
 _\- t-elle_  
 ** _les auras noirs_**  
 _La machine s'était arrêtée. Un long trait vert barrait désormais l'écran accompagné d'un sifflement strident._  
 _\- Heure du décès..._  
 _L'avion s'écrasa._

 **Surplus d'information.**  
 **Beug.**  
 **Beug.**  
 **Beug.**

 _Elle se revoyait de dos._  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?  
 _Son autre elle soupira puis se leva_  
 _\- Pour faire simple, c'est la merde._  
 _Elle avait l'air fatigué, et un air mature qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Kana se trouva soudainement plus vieille._  
 _Plus femme._  
 _L'autre se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant._  
 _\- Il va se passer pas mal de truc qui vont partir en cacahuète._  
 _Elle se mit à marcher de long en large en marmonnant quelques paroles incompréhensible._  
 _\- Pas le temps...pas le temps..._  
\- Euh...Kana?  
 _Ça faisait bizarre de... S'appeler._  
 _En tout cas ça marcha et l'autre releva la tête._  
 _\- Ok, il me reste peu de temps alors écoute bien ce que je vais te dire ça va être important pour la suite._  
 _Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête._  
 _\- Dans les prochaines secondes qui vont suivre..."_  
C'était la fille aux cheveux bleus de tout à l'heure. Elle avait les yeux embués et avait un air effrayé sur le visage. Kana la regarda surprise  
 _"-Tu vas t'évanouir"_  
Sa vision s'obscurcit et elle s'écroula sur le sol.  
" _-La jolie fille aux cheveux bleus que tu viens de croiser s'appelle Juvia. A ta place je ne m'attacherai pas trop"_

 _"Elle voyait la jeune fille, de l'eau tout autour d'elle, enfermée dans une bulle. Elle avait les yeux fermés._  
 _L'instant d'après des mains se trouvaient autour de son cou. Ses yeux brillaient dangereusement alors qu'elle se débattait._  
 _Elle se liquéfia. Mais lorsqu'elle reprit forme humaine elle hurla de douleur. L'électricité l'avait malgré tout touché._  
 _Elle fit le lien entre Juvia et la fille de son rêve précédent._  
\- Elle est morte? Osa t-elle demander.  
L'espace autour d'elle, la scène qu'elle observait se figea net.

 _Elle voyait un paysage calme et paisible. Un ciel bleu dégagé, aucun nuage a l'horizon. Il n'y avait pas de vent, pas de bruit. Elle était dans une forêt. Au milieu de cette foret un lac. Lisse. Pas une onde ne venait troubler son eau._  
 _Elle se sentait mal a l'aise. Bien que relaxant ce paysage avait quelque chose de trop calme pour elle, quelque chose de mort. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment._  
 **Plic.**  
 _Un bruit de goutte d'eau_  
 _L'eau se teinta Doucement de rouge. A la surface de l'eau apparut un corps. C'était une jeune fille qui avait l'air endormi._  
 _Elle avait les cheveux bleus._  
 _Elle avait le sentiment de l'avoir déjà vu mais ne pouvait dire ou exactement._  
 _La jeune fille avait les mains croisés sur sa poitrine le soleil brillant sur sa peau diaphane._  
 _Et le rouge._  
 _Une tache rouge qui s'étalait peu a peu sur son ventre. Cette tache rouge qui colorait l'eau._  
 _Du sang."_  
Elle rouvrit les yeux.  
\- Oh mon dieu Kana! Ça va?  
Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête devant l'air soucieux que prenait Levy. Tout autour d'elle des gens.  
Elle était dans le bus. C'est vrai.  
 _"Ton père va t'appeler"_  
Son portable sonna une seconde plus tard.  
 _"Décroche c'est important. Ça ne va pas te plaire mais... C'est important"_  
\- Allô ?  
\- Oui chérie? C'est papa!  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
\- J'arrive en ville, est ce que-  
Elle raccrocha.  
Putain.  
 _"Ensuite les prochaines heures qui vont suivre seront cruciales pour la suite, alors, ouvre l'oeil. Je te recontacterai._  
\- Qui es tu?  
 _Elle s'arrêta ._  
 _\- N'est ce pas évident?"_  
Le ciel etait bleu.  
Les oiseaux chantaient et une legere brise soufflait. Elle voyait un ballet de visage familier passer devant elle. Elle observait. Retenait. Memoriser. Ne rien oublier. Elle devait retenir le plus de detail possible, ça allait de la couleur de la jupe de telle personne au sac de cours d'un professeur.  
La jeune fille grogna. Elle etait marante l'autre aussi à lui dire de retenir tout ce qui allait se dérouler dans les prochaines heures. C'était tout bonnement impossible!  
Kana se trouvait devant le lycee avec Levy. Elle ignorait les remarques incessantes de son amie inquiète. A dire vrai ça l'agaçait. Elle s'était juste evanouie pas de quoi en faire tout un plat! Elle n'avait pas un cancer non plus. -J'y vais mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit hein?  
\- Oui maman! Rala la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Elle se dirigèrent chacune vers leur salle de classe respective.

Kana s'ennuyait.  
Il ne se passait rien en cours.  
Le prof parlait d'un ton las et monotone. Comme si ce qu'il disait lui même ne l'intéressait pas. La brune bailla.  
Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes.  
 _"-Réveille-toi Kana, l'horloge tourne.'_  
Elle rouvrit immédiatement les yeux et regarda autour d'elle legerement paniquée.  
Qui?  
Quelqu'un avait parlé.  
Elle en était persuadée. Elle n'était pas folle elle n'avait pas rêvé, alors qui?  
 _"-Le temps est un luxe que tu ne pourras plus t'offrir"_  
Ça venait de sa gauche.  
La fenêtre.  
Et elle jurait que le reflet d'une femme aux cheveux noirs s'estompait doucement.  
Que se passait-il putain?7  
Elle se figea. Dehors il y avait son père.  
Son putain de père.  
Elle blêmit considérablement. Il n'avait pas changé. Les même cheveux roux, cet hideux sourire faussement sympathique.  
Ça lui donnait envie de vomir.  
La jeune fille se leva.  
\- Je ne me sens pas bien, puis je aller à l'infirmerie?  
Le professeur acquiesça et elle sortit. La jeune fille voulait rentrer chez elle. Au détour d'un couloir elle croisa son père accompagné d'un autre professeur si elle ne se trompait pas. Ceux ci ne l'avaient pas vu trop absorbé dans leur conversation. Kana paniquait. Qu'allait elle faire? Il lui fallait une cachette et vite. Elle chercha du regard et vit une porte non loin d'elle. Ni une ni deux elle entra en priant que ce soit juste une vieux local et pas une salle de classe. Visiblement sa prière fut exaucée.  
Cependant...  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fous là?  
Il semblait qu'elle ne soit pas totalement seule dans la piece.  
La brune se retourna et dans la pénombre reconnut Jellal.  
\- Fernandez?  
La voix de Kana exprimait une réelle surprise.  
\- Ouais c'est moi, bon qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Sembla s'impatienter le garçon.  
Elle allait s'apprêter à répondre puis s'arrêta. Que faisait il la lui? Elle connaissait le garçon et malgré les apparences il était bien loin d'être un enfant de choeur.  
\- Tu fumes?  
L'autre soupira.  
\- Quelques fois j'ai juste envie d'être seul.  
La jeune fille se méfiait. C'était un peu trop simple.  
\- Et je fume un peu. Avoua t-il  
\- Ahhh jubila Kana. Je le savais!  
\- T'as pas vraiment de leçon a me donner Alberonna.  
\- Pourquoi pas?  
\- Tout le monde sait que tu fais des trucs...  
Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Son petit sourire en coin, la maniere dont il avait évoqué le sujet. Ce mec était vicieux.  
\- Je t'interdis...grogna Kana  
\- Alors me juge pas. En conclut simplement le bleu.  
Un silence gênant ce poursuivit.  
-T'es là pour rejoindre un de tes clients?  
Elle serra les poings.  
\- Tu veux vraiment crever?  
Parce que les gens auront beaux dire, Kana savait frapper, et en général elle frappait plutôt fort.  
\- Je plaisantais. Sourit il  
\- Tu continues de tromper Erza?  
La brune eut le plaisir de voir la mâchoire du garçon se crisper. Elle le détestait. Jellal Fernandez est et sera pour elle la définition même de la petite crapule, le gars qui tire toutes les ficelles dans l'ombre sans se sâlir les mains, ce sale "fdp" qui fait des choses horribles mais est celui qui s'en sort toujours le mieux a la fin. Le fait qu'il trompe une de ses amies était une raison nécessaire pour l'apprécier encore moins, à vrai dire elle l'avait toujours trouvé insondable. Ça la gênait.  
-Oui, si tu veux tout savoir je me tape la petite Lockser en ce moment même. Rétorqua ironiquement le garçon  
Kana avait sincèrement du mal à s'imaginer cette fille aussi discrète faire quoi que ce soit avec Jellal.  
Quoique...  
Les flashs lui revinrent en mémoire.  
Rien n'est impossible  
 _"Rien n'est plus impossible"_  
\- Menteur. Lockser ne t'intéresse pas.  
\- Qui sait?  
\- Tu préfères Lisanna avoue.  
La grimace qu'esquissa le bleu ne lui échappa pas non plus.  
\- C'est juste physique. Déclara t-il  
-Parce que t'essaye de te justifier en plus?  
Soupir.  
Kana sentait une rage sans nom monter en elle.  
\- C'est compliqué.  
\- Compliqué? Y'a rien de Compliqué là dedans. Tu dois faire un choix, assume le. Soit c'est Erza soit c'est Lisanna mais pas les deux. T'aimes plus Erza? Alors quitte la. Mais ne reste pas avec elle juste pour avoir une" assurance". C'est dégueulasse ce que tu fais Fernández.  
Et Kana savait ce dont elle parlait. C'était à cause des infidélités de son père qu'elle était là aujourd'hui. À cause d'une erreur. Elle secoua la tête. Pas la peine d'y penser. Pas maintenant.  
Jellal inspira puis expira. Le garçon posa sur elle un regard sombre chargé de colère. Elle l'avait énervé.  
\- Alberona ouvre tes oreilles parce que je suis pas sûre que t'ai compris quand je l'ai dis la première fois. J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu me dis, j'ai pas de remarque à recevoir d'une pute ok?  
\- Je suis pas-  
L'alarme incendie retentit dans tout l'établissement. Le garçon jura et prit rapidement ses affaires.  
\- Tu ferais mieux de dégager si tu veux pas qu'on t'accuse de quoi que ce soit. Dit il avant de sortir.  
Elle acquiesça bien qu'encore énervée. Ce mec...  
Une partie d'elle était révoltée par ce qu'il faisait, elle voulait le dire à Erza. Elle devait le dire à Erza mais... Ça la briserait. Kana soupira en se rangeant avec sa classe. Ça lui coutait de l'admettre mais son amie **adorait** Jellal. Elle lui vouait une affection sans fin et une confiance illimitée. Il était son plus proche ami et confident. Ils étaient des compagnons dans cette galère appelée la vie depuis trop longtemps pour qu'elle vienne pour tout détruire comme un ouragan.  
 _"Il ne la mérite pas"_  
C'était affreusement frustrant. En gardant son secret elle aidait ce crevard. Et dieu sait à quel point elle ne l'appréciait pas.  
 _Une goutte d'eau s'écrasa sur son nez_  
Elle cligna des yeux surprise en levant la tête. Il pleuvait? Non, même si le ciel était d'un gris peu joyeux.  
 _ **gris ennuyeux**_  
Elle remarqua au loin Juvia qui suivait le directeur accompagné d'un surveillant.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a foutu elle?  
Pas qu'elle s'inquiète.  
Bon en fait si. Depuis les visions, elle s'inquiètait pour cette étrange fille aux cheveux bleus. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle aurait un rôle important à jouer. Dans quoi? Elle ne savait pas.  
La sonnerie retentit.  
Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait Kana se sentait fatiguée, comme soudainement prise de vertige.  
Oh non...  
Elle allait encore s'éva-  
 _"-Kana._  
 _Elle ouvrit les yeux._  
 _\- Ne t'attache pas à elle._  
 _L'image de Juvia lui apparut soudainement. Elle était souriante, les joues roses, respirait la joie de vivre. Elle était jolie._  
 _\- Je ne m'attache pas. Rétorqua t-elle_  
 _\- Si! Tu te fais avoir comme tout les autres, elle vous attire n'est ce pas?_  
 _C'était la voix de Jellal qui parlait. Mais qu'est-ce que-_  
 _\- Elle est parfaite._  
 _Une voix éteinte. Masculine._  
 _Suivit d'un rire dément._  
 _\- Je l'aime un peu..._  
 _Sa tête lui faisait mal._  
 _-Beaucoup..._  
 _Des levres gelées prirent possession de sa bouche._  
 _\- Passionnément..._  
 _Une chaleur soudaine embrasait son corps._  
 _\- À la folie..._  
 _Des mains enserraient sa gorge. Elle essayait de se débattre mais rien n'y faisait elle perdait de l'air._  
 _\- Pas du tout._  
 _Le noir complet._  
 _ **-Dommage n'est-ce pas?"**_  
Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux.  
\- Il faudrait que quelqu'un m'explique c'est quoi cette mode de s'évanouir en pleine journée.  
Kana soupira.  
\- Nan mais franchement. Dormez le soir, mangez le matin, on a beau vous le dire ça rentre là et ça ressort par là.  
La jeune fille se redressa doucement dans le lit.  
\- Que t'arrive t-il Kana? Demanda finalement la vieille infirmière à la brune. Elle avait pris une voix plutot calme et douce. Elle connaissait bien cette petite et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'affection pour elle.  
\- Je ne sais pas répondit sincèrement la brune.  
Et c'était vrai. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était en train de lui arriver en ce moment.  
\- J'ai entendu dire que ton père était de retour.  
Elle serra les dents la tête basse.  
\- Il est dans le lycée tu sais...  
Oui elle savait, elle savait déjà tout ça, elle savait ce qu'allait dire Polyussica  
\- Tu devrais-  
 **"Assez"**  
Elle se leva brutalement.  
- _Non._  
 _ **Le son d'une cloche résonna.**_  
 _"Tu n'es pas prête. Pas encore."_  
La plus vieille la fixait légèrement surprise l'espace d'un instant.  
\- Assied Toi jeune fille.  
La brune soupira en s'exécutant.  
\- Je veux que tu lui ouvres quand il rentrera ce soir.  
 _"Même pas en rêve"_  
\- C'est d'accord.  
L'infirmiere lui jeta un regard suspicieux. C'était trop facile. Elle tentait de la sonder en la fixant intensément mais Kana ne broncha pas, elle prit l'air le plus ennuyé et inexpressif possible. Ça sembla passer.  
\- Bon. Tu peux y aller.  
Elle ne se le refit pas dire deux fois et se leva, elle prit ses affaires et avait déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte.  
-Repose toi bien Kana.  
\- Ouais, ouais  
\- Eh!  
Elle la saisit par le poignet  
 _"-Janvier 1989. C'est là que tout a commencé. Je suis tellement désolée les enfants. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus._  
 _\- Polyussica!_  
 _ **elle savait quelque chose**_  
 _\- Adieux"_

\- C'est important d'accord? insista la plus vieille.  
Encore légèrement troublée la brune hocha la tête. Elle la relâcha et Kana sortit sans la saluer.  
Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?

Encore légèrement troublée la brune hocha la tête. Elle la relâcha et Kana sortit sans la saluer.  
Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?  
Kana nageait dans l'inconnu le plus totale elle sentait que depuis le début de la journée elle ne faisait que de se poser les même questions. Jusque là elle n'avait reçu aucune réponse.  
On la bouscula  
 _"Encore!?"_  
Tiens.  
Pas de vision cette fois  
\- Excusez moi  
La jeune femme qui l'avait bousculé lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Kana l'observa un long moment avant de la saisir. C'était une **jeune femme aux cheveux n-**  
 _Tic._  
 _Tac._  
Il semblait qu'elle l'ai déjà vu quelque part cependant Kana ne saurait dire exactement où.  
Elle se releva, se dépoussiéra rapidement en observant la jeune femme s'en aller.

Kana rentra chez elle exténuée. Il n'était que 10 heures pourtant. Elle n'avait même pas fais une heure de cours.  
Elle soupira en s'allongeant dans son canapé. Elle avait affreusement sommeil.  
La jeune fille s"endormit.

Elle fut réveillée par le bruit de sonnette de son appartement. La jeune fille alla ouvrir tout en veillant à regarder dans le judas. Son père étant de retour il se pourrait que ce soit lui à la porte. Elle regarda dans le trou et sourit légèrement en reconnaissant Levy.  
Elle ouvrit  
-Tu m'as dit que tu ne sécherais pas aujourd'hui constata platement la bleu en entrant dans l'appartement.  
-Je ne séchais pas, j'étais malade tenta de se justifier la brune en refermant la porte derrière elle.  
La plus petite s'assit sur une chaise en observant Kana avec compassion  
-Quoi?  
-Ton père est de retour.  
-Je sais soupira t-elle en s'asseyant à son tour.  
-Il est prof de maths.  
Aïe.  
-Il remplace ?  
Son amie acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.  
-Merde!  
Elle allait forcément l'avoir en cours alors. Il allait lui falloir de la patience pour le supporter alors...Sachant qu'elle n'était absolument pas patiente.  
-Je suis passée à la bibliothèque et-  
-Un de ses quatre une des armoires va te tomber dessus, tu ne vas pas comprendre soupira Kana  
La bibliothèque étant assez vieille, les rayons où étaient disposés les livres avaient tendances à tomber facilement. C'était de gigantesque "armoires"(comme se plaisait à les appeler Kana) qui faisaient  
plus de 2 mètres de haut. Les plus vieux livres étaient placés en hauteur, on devait donc prendre une échelle pour réussir à les attraper.  
-Donc je suis passée à la bibliothèque et j'ai trouvé ça  
La jeune fille sortit de son sac un énorme livre à l'épaisse couverture en cuir. Il semblait vieux avait des pages jaunis et-  
Kana éternua  
était poussiéreux.  
-C'est quoi ce truc?  
-Un livre.  
La brune leva les yeux aux ciel légèrement amusée  
-De quoi parle ce livre? On dirait un grimoire de sorcière se moqua t-elle  
Levy se tortilla sur sa chaise l'air gênée.  
-Justement...  
-Levy, je plaisantais, les sorcières ça n'existe pas soupira Kana  
-Peut-être, mais la magie, elle existe réellement!  
Le pire était qu'elle ne pouvait même pas la contredire.  
-Bon à quoi va servir ce livre?  
Les yeux de la bleue se mirent à briller.  
-Je l'ai rapidement feuilleté et je pense que ce sort...commença t-elle  
\- Comment ça un sort? La coupa Kana  
Pas de réponse.  
-Bref j'ai pensé que ça t'aiderait par rapport à tes rêves. Allez allonge toi on va commencer coupa court Levy  
\- Hey non! Tout tes trucs maléfiques de sorcellerie je- eh! Tu m'écoutes? Tenta de rétorquer Kana  
Mais déjà son amie traçait un cercle avec une craie. Elle semblait concentrée dans sa tache murmurant des paroles incomprehensibles. Kana soupira en s'allongeant donc au milieu du cercle.  
\- Fais vite, j'ai faim. Déclara t-elle  
Levy s'interrompit à peine.  
 _"Eh ben dites donc. C'est qu'elle y croit à ses conneries la gamine._ " pensa la brune. Puis elle sourit en se disant qu'elle voulait l'aider et qu'elle y mettait du sien. Ca faisait plaisir. Même si ça l'étonnerait que tout ça mar-  
 **Tic**  
 **Tac.**  
Elle se figea.  
Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger.  
\- L...Levy appela t-elle inquiète  
L'autre continuait. Une sorte de vent inconnu se levait dans la pièce.  
\- Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel?  
Elle avait des flashs, voyait des formes floues danser devant ses yeux et sentait les muscles de son corps se contracter.  
-Levy, ça me fait flipper là! On arrête!  
"- _Une fois commencer on ne peut pas arrêter un rituel_ résonna la voix de la bleue dans sa tête"  
La respiration de Kana s'accélèrait considérablement. Elle avait peur. Elle paniquait, sa tête tournait, elle-

Levy releva la tête de son livre et ouvrit la bouche ébahit. Le corps de Kana ne touchait pas le sol, elle était comme figée dans les airs. C'était... incroyable. Puis aussi soudainement que c'était arrivée elle retomba lourdement sur le sol.  
Inerte.  
Elle avait les yeux fermés et ne bougeait plus.  
\- K-Kana? Appela timidement Levy  
Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières avant d'ouvrir franchement les yeux.  
\- Où suis-je? Demanda t-elle d'une voix rauque  
La plus petite soupira de soulagement  
\- On est chez toi.  
La brune se releva doucement et observa l'environnement autour d'elle. Peu à peu ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Son regard se posa sur la jeune fille.  
\- Levy? C'est bien toi?  
La bleue haussa un sourcil.  
Ça devait encore être une sale blague de sa part.  
\- Euh... Oui pourquoi?  
Kana voulut courir vers elle mais une barrière invisible l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Elle baissa les yeux et remarqua les limites du cercle. Elle soupira.  
\- J'avais totalement oublié le cercle. Mais c'est une bonne idée approuva t-elle  
Elle sourit doucement  
\- C'est si bon de te revoir Levy!  
Puis elle éclata en sanglot.  
OK.  
Un truc n'allait pas.  
Genre...  
Vraiment pas.  
Kana n'était pas normale.  
\- Qui es tu? Souffla la bleue effrayée.  
Bon sang mais qu'avait elle fait ? C'était censé être inoffensif elle avait vérifié!  
La brune se reprit et essuya ses larmes.  
\- Je suis Kana et...je viens du futur.  
La jeune fille était choquée.  
Le futur?  
Rien que ça?  
\- Non...  
\- Et pourtant C'est la vérité. Attends... Tu ne savais pas vraiment à quoi t'attendre en faisant cette invocation je me trompe?  
\- Hum...  
Elle soupira et prit cette air si propre à elle entre l'agacement et la condescendance.  
\- T'es vraiment conne.  
" _Certaines choses au moins ne changeront jamais "_ pensa la bleue  
Mais...si elle venait du futur...  
\- Je ne répondrai pas à tes questions. Du moins pas toute. Je me suis déjà manifestée auprès de Kana précédemment. Cependant entrer en contact avec ce monde me prend plus d'énergie que prévu. La coupa t-elle avant même qu'elle puisse parler  
\- Es tu une sorcière?  
La brune éclata de rire  
\- Non! Voyons Levy les sorcières n'existent pas!  
 _"-mais la magie oui pourtant"_ pensa t elle  
\- Pourquoi es tu là?  
Le regard de son "amie" s'assombrit.  
\- Je veux changer le passé.  
Levy la fixa dubitative  
\- J'ai lu pas mal de livre à propos des voyages dans le temps, ils étaient tous très intéressant d'ailleurs et traitait du sujet de manière diverse et varié-  
-Viens en au fait. La coupa t-elle  
Elle acquiesça.  
\- Ce n'est pas dangereux de changer le passé comme ça? Tu sais les paradoxes temporelles, effet papillon tout ça...  
\- Je ne compte tuer personne, et ne pas révéler tout le futur donc ça ira.  
Elle semblait plus dire ça pour se rassurer elle même  
\- Tu es si désespérée que ça?  
\- Au point de changer le cours du temps, oui. Répondit la brune déterminée.  
Levy soupira.  
Toute cette histoire allait un peu trop loin pour elle... Cependant...  
-Raconte moi le futur.

 _Le temps est une roue qui tourne toujours dans le même sens. À déregler ses aiguilles il se pourrait bien qu'on_ _finisse_ _par_ _casser l'horloge_

 **Attention Kana.**

 _ **Voilà. c'était le chapitre 9, donc n'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions dans les reviews (s'il vous plaît m'insultez pas trop?). Ce chapitre n'est pas du point de vue de Juvia. Encore. C'est horrible je sais.**_

 _ **Mais, eh, vous savez quoi?**_

 ** _Elle revient dans le chapitre suivant! C'est pas génial ça?_**

 ** _Saluuut \\(^_^)/_**


	10. Chapter 10: Murmures

_**Hm**_

 _ **Bonjour?**_

 _ **Je sais ça fait affreusement longtemps, je suis impardonnable,vous avez eut le temps de m'assassiner 25 fois dans mon sommeil, mais eh, je reviens d'entre les morts pour sortir ce chapitre! Je le gardais au chaud depuis un petit bout de temps histoire de poster celui qui suivait directement à la suite mais...je me suis dis que je vous avais fait assez attendre (lol). De plus je travaille sur un autre projet (projet est un grand mot hein) mais j'en parlerai à la fin.**_

 ** _Brefouille_**

 ** _Pour une meilleure lecture (l'ambiance tout ça) je vous conseille de relire les chapitres précédents comme d'hab'_**

 ** _Ceci étant dit: enjoy !_**

 ***n'oublions pas que le chapitre précédent est un flashback du chapitre 4 et que le chapitre d'avant se déroulait peu après la fusillade à Fantôm Lord, concrètement nous sommes après le chapitre 7 (pour toi petit lecteur perdu)**

Chapitre 10: Murmures

 _Dong._

 _Dong._

 **Dong.**

 _Les cloches de l'église résonnaient dans toute la ville._  
 _On était dimanche, il y avait foule ce matin. Juvia cachée entre les jambes de sa mère n'arrivait pas à retrouver son père. L'adulte la main en visière sur son visage soupira._

 _-Tant pis, on le retrouvera à l'intérieur._

 _L'enfant acquiesça. Elle suivit sa mère dans la cathédrale. La cathédrale de Magnolia était magnifique, elle était haute et très ancienne, avait des vitraux magnifiques et colorés mais Juvia l'adorait particulièrement pour l'atmosphère qu'il y avait une fois à l'intérieur. Une atmosphère de recueillement et de sérénité la plus totale. La femme et l'enfant se trouvèrent une place et patienterent quelques minutes avant le début de la messe._

 _Dong_

 _Dong_

 _ **Dong.**_ _  
_  
Juvia ouvrit les yeux.  
Dans sa tête résonnaient le son des cloches qui avaient bercées sont enfance. Autrefois elle habitait avec ses parents près du centre ville, non loin de l'église alors elle pouvait entendre les choses sonner. Désormais ce n'était plus pareil.

 _"Rien ne serait plus jamais pareil"_

Elle se leva doucement puis observa l'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle était dans le salon et-  
Ah oui.  
La veille elle s'était faite* agressée par des voleurs

 _"les gars du bus"_

Elle s'en était heureusement sortie

 _L'autre venait d'appuyer sur la gâchette.  
Pourtant elle ne sentait rien. La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux alors qu'on lui tirait une deuxième fois dessus et elle comprit.  
Son corps se liquéfiait.  
Elle était devenue de l'eau et les balles passaient à travers elle.  
La bleue sourit._

 _ **Ces gars ne pouvaient rien faire contre elle**_ _._

A l'avenir elle se devait d'être plus prudente. De plus elle avait raté des cours. Sa tante allait la tuer.  
Si elle ne mourrait pas de la main de quelqu'un d'autre.  
Quoique...si l'hôpital n'avait pas prévenu son retour au lycée ça pourrait être faisable... Ouais...C'était même très faisable! Souriante et plus du tout inquiète elle se dirigea vers les escaliers pour se préparer à aller en cours. En redescendant le mur troué de balles se rappela à son bon souvenir. Comment allait elle faire pour cacher ça? Devrait elle remettre de la peinture? Il en était de même pour son robinet. Devait elle appeler quelqu'un pour régler ça? Ça devait coûter cher quand même et...elle n'avait pas d'argent. Si elle osait le demander à sa tante, celle ci se douterait de quelque chose et rappliquerait aussitôt.  
Bon...  
Elle s'en occuperait plus tard.

 **Ça devient normal**

* * *

La jeune fille sortit.  
Sur le chemin, elle fut saisie d'une angoisse soudaine. Et si les deux garçons...si elle les revoyait dans le bus?  
 _Tu les reverra pas de si tôt. Pas après ce que tu leur à fait  
Ce qu'elle leur avait fait...  
" C'était mal"  
C'était la bonne chose à faire  
"Ils ne pouvaient pas se défendre "  
Ils t'ont tirés dessus  
" Mais..."  
C'était de la légitime défense. Ils ont essayé de te voler_  
Elle avait raison. C'étaient eux qui étaient entré chez elle, c'était eux qui l'avaient attaqué  
 _Et puis, à quoi bon avoir des pouvoirs si tu ne t'en sers pas?_  
Elle soupira. Elle ne pensait pas que ses pouvoirs soient vraiment fait pour se battre.  
 _Pas pour se battre, se défendre_  
Le bus arriva. Comme toute les personnes autour d'elle elle monta. Elle allait comme à son habitude s'asseoir dans l'allée centrale à l'avant du véhicule lorsqu'on l'interpella

\- Eh Juvia! Par ici!  
C'était Léon qui l'appelait en faisant de grands signe de mains. Il était à sa place habituel avec Sherry à ses côtés. En voyant la jeune fille le coeur de Juvia se gonfla de joie.  
Elle allait bien.  
C'était stupide mais dans un sens elle s'était toujours sentie inquiète. Sûrement car elle ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux.  
La jeune fille se dirigea vers le fond du bus et croisa le regard de la brune qu'elle avait bousculé une fois. A vrai dire...C'était elle qui la fixait. Lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle l'avait vu elle baissa aussitôt les yeux d'un air coupable et gêné.  
Bizarre.  
Enfin bon ces derniers temps elle devrait peut être redéfinir le mot bizarre au vu de tout ce qui lui tombait sur la gueule.

\- Salut! Lui fit Léon avec un sourire resplendissant.

Sherry semblait moins enthousiaste et marmonna un vague bonjour.

\- Bonjour. Fit Juvia en s'asseyant. Comment vas tu Sherry?

\- Bien. Dit-elle

\- Enfin...par rapport à la dernière fois est ce que tes blessures...

\- Oui ça va mieux affirma la jeune fille. Merci.

Un silence gênant s'installa et Léon lui donna un léger coup de coude. Son amie leva les yeux aux ciels.

\- Désolée de t'avoir emmené la bas la dernière fois, c'était dangereux et tu aurais pu être blessé.

\- Ah...euh...ce n'est pas grave. Ça aurait pu être pire. Sourit elle gentiment.

 _"On aurait pu y passer toute les deux."_  
 _Sa vision passa en noir et blanc et pendant l'espace d'un court instant elle vit Sherry qui brillait son corps entouré d'une aura noire._

Elle cligna des yeux.  
Alors Sherry aussi était une aura noire. Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce que cela voulait signifier.  
Elle décida de partir de la base que c'était une bonne chose. Et puis de toute façon, même si ce n'était pas quelque chose de bien, Sherry ne lui ferait jamais de mal n'est-ce pas? Enfin il n'y avait pas de raison pour après tout.

\- Juvia? Tu m'écoutes? Demanda Léon

Oups.

\- Désolée...marmonna t-elle penaude la tête basse.

\- Je te demandais si tu faisais du sport répéta gentiment le garçon

\- Du sport?

Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne la bleue avait toujours été nulle en sport. Toute catégorie.

Elle était trop effacée pour réellement s'intégrer dans une équipe et trop calme pour attirer l'attention sur elle en étant seule.

Non, le sport ne lui allait vraiment pas.

\- Juvia n'en pratique pas.

\- Ah bon? s'étonna Sherry

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête

\- Tu es de ce genre de personne qui ne grossisse pas quand elles mangent c'est ça?

\- Probablement supposa la bleue.

La jeune fille eut une mine boudeuse. Elle rala.

\- Chanceuse.

\- Et toi Léon tu fais quel sport? Demanda à son tour la bleue

Le garçon sourit semblant ravi de sa question

\- Je fais du hand.

Juvia le fixa interloquée.

Du quoi?

\- Du handball précisa Sherry

\- Ahhh fit elle, même si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment le principe de ce sport.

La jeune fille se sentait pousser des ailes en ce moment. Elle apprenait à se faire des "amis" elle se devait de garder la conversation fluide est intéressante.

\- Du coup par rapport à ce weekend...commença Juvia

Léon grimaça et Sherry fronça les sourcils. Elle se tourna vers le garçon et Juvia sentit qu'elle avait fait une bourde.

\- Comment ça ce weekend? Y'a un truc et tu m'invites pas? Commençait à s'énerver la jeune fille

\- Je voulais t'en parler mais, hum, je n'ai jamais eu ...d'occasion tenta de se rattraper maladroitement le garçon.

\- Ouais vous vouliez m'exclure, sympa.

\- Mais non... Sherry

Juvia se sentait gênée.  
D'autant plus que Sherry la fixait d'un air insistant et le regard plein d'une haine à peine dissimuler envers sa personne.  
Elle était juste énervée.  
Il n'y avait rien de personnel contre elle.

N'est ce pas?

Juvia soupira. Dire qu'elle pensait que ça allait être une bonne journée était un euphémisme bien sur mais...  
Elle remarqua que c'était son arrêt.

\- Juvia y va. Dit elle en se levant

\- D'accord, on s'appelle?

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête timide'

\- Salut marmonna Sherry.

Elle descendit alors du bus.

La jeune fille se dirigeait vers sa salle de classe. Intérieurement, elle appréhendait son retour. Lorsqu'elle entra elle vit que tout le monde la fixait. C'était affreusement gênant.

 **La elle d'autrefois voulait se terrer au fond d'un trou et ne plus jamais en ressortir**

Silencieusement la jeune fille s'assit à sa place.

Le cours débuta. La bleue tenta d'abord tant bien que mal de suivre le cours. Mais c'était assez compliqué. Elle sentait qu'on lui lançait des boulette de papiers. Agacée elle se retourna.

Dragneel.

Évidemment.

A peine eut elle croisée son regard qu'elle sentit une rage sans nom grandir en elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, chaque fois qu'elle le voyait il l'énervait. **C'était comme un feu qui montait à l'intérieur**

 _Je vais me le faire_

\- Mademoiselle Lockser?

Elle se retourna.

\- Le cours

Elle acquiesça.

Derrière, résonnait son rire moqueur.

 _T'es mort. T'es mort. T'es mort. T'es mort..._

Dehors le ciel s'assombrissait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

C'était Erza qui lui parlait. C'était la pause et la jeune fille était venue. La rousse semblait fidèle à elle même.

\- Tout le monde raconte des choses différentes, je veux entendre ta version. Dit elle.

\- Il y a eu un éclair qui a foudroyé l'abribus. Jellal m'a poussé. Ensuite quand Juvia s'est réveillée elle était à l'hôpital. Expliqua t-elle

La mine de la déléguée s'assombrit.

\- Pourquoi était il avec toi?

 _Jalousie_ chuchota la voix dans sa tête.

\- Il me raccompagnait. Juvia ne sait pas pourquoi et-

L'autre tapa sa table. La bleue sursauta.

\- Lockser à quoi tu joues?

Quoi?

Elle soupira et Juvia s'aperçut que ses yeux brillaient. Elle évitait son regard, se tortillait les mains. Était elle...gênée? Intimidée?

Non

Elle stressait. Elle était inquiète pour Jellal, ça se voyait.

\- Je...je sais qu'il me trompe.

OK.

Juvia voyait ou elle voulait en venir.

\- Ce n'est pas moi. Dit elle

La rousse soupira.

\- Juvia, je...je ne t'en veux pas. Je veux juste qu'il soit heureux D'accord?

\- Mais ce n'est pas moi!

Elle avait inconsciemment haussé le ton. Tout le monde les regardaient. Des nuages noirs s'amoncelaient dans le ciel

-OK, OK, je te crois pas la peine de t'énerver

 _Menteuse._

\- Je veux juste comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

La bleue soupira.

\- Juvia l'a déjà dit.

\- Mais si vous n'êtes pas ensemble, pourquoi il te raccompagnait? S'impatientait la rousse

\- Aucune idée. Répondit elle froidement.

\- Je n'y comprend rien, il ne te parlait pas avant, tu n'étais rien pour lui-

Juvia l'ecoutait sans vraiment l'entendre. Elle voyait les gens les observer, elle savait ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle. Ça l'horripilait. Les accusations de Erza l'horripilait. Natsu l'enervait. Ces gens la ne la comprenaient pas.

 _Parce qu'ils ne sont pas comme toi_

C'est vrai.

Elle était différente.

 _Ne te l'ai je pas déjà dit? Tu as changé, tu as le_ _ **pouvoir**_

Une goutte d'eau s'écrasa sur la vitre.

 _Fait les taires_

La jeune fille inspira.

\- Écoute moi bien.

Ses yeux brillaient d'un bleu trop clair.

\- _Je n'y suis pour rien d'accord? J'y suis pour rien dans vos problèmes de couples, non je n'ai pas tué ton petit ami c'était un accident! Alors TU vas arrêter de m'accuser parce que je ne suis pas responsable de tout ce qui se passe dans ta Putain de vie ok?_

Erza était figée. Elle le resta pendant quelques secondes.

Puis les autres attaquèrent

\- Oh, t'as vu Comment tu lui parles à Erza?

\- Tu t'es pris pour qui Lockser?

Elle sentait comme une sorte d'excitation parcourir son corps.

 _Je vais me les faire. Je vais me les faire. Je vais me les faire!_

 ** _Juvia calme toi_**

Elle sentait ses mains trembler la pluie battait violemment les vitres de la classe. Non elle ne pouvait pas se calmer. Elle n'allait pas se calmer.

\- La petite Lockser se défend et ça vous fout la trouille? C'est pour ça que vous venez défendre Erza?

Elle les provoquait. Elle le savait.

Mais C'était tellement amusant!

 _"Juvia pète les plombs"_

\- Mais c'est quoi ton problème? Intervint Natsu.

 _Toi. Elle. Vous tous._

Elle ouvrit la bouche et s'apprêtait à parler quand les lumières s'éteignirent. Une exclamation de surprise générale traversa la salle de classe.

Soudain, un éclair zébra le ciel obscur.

Puis un second.

Enfin un troisième.

C'était un appel. Elle le sentait.

Elle devait y aller.

La jeune fille se leva comme possédée et courut hors de la salle de classe.

Dehors un vent furieux balayait tout sur son passage. On aurait dit qu'il se preparait une tempête.

 **Colère**

 _Elle allait tout détruire. Tout faire exploser. Elle était si puissante après tout... Oui elle allait le-_

 **Peur**

 _Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Elle paniquait. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus les sols, les objets, volaient auto-_

Elle s'arrêta. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait se se passer? Elle avait eut comme des flash. Avait ressenti des choses...

Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas elle qui les ressentait. Ce n'était pas "vraiment " elle, c'était...

 **C'était les autres.**

La jeune fille releva la tête et observa l'endroit ou l'avait mené ses pas. Elle était dans la cour du lycée.

 _ **Ils sont là**_

Elle se retourna.

Personne.

 _ **Tout près...**_

Un éclair tomba tout près d'elle. Elle n'avait pas peur.

\- Alors Juvia? Ça veut jouer les dures?

Elle se figea.

Zelef.

Lentement la jeune fille se retourna.

\- Comment vas tu?

La bleue était sur ses gardes. Elle se remémorait les conseils de Mavis. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle évite ce gars.

\- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez?

\- Te ramener vers le droit chemin.

Il tendit sa main

\- Viens

 _Tu devrais le suivre_ murmura la voix dans sa tête

 _"Quoi? Mais...Mavis..."_

 _Arrête de l'écouter. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux_ continua t-elle

La jeune fille secoua la tête. Était ce vraiment elle qui pensait ainsi ou bien était ce une sorte de "manipulation mentale" étrange?

 _Ou juste moi qui révèle mon vrai visage. Même si techniquement je n'en ai pas évidemment_

 _"Toi?"_

 _Ouais. Moi._

Ok ça devenait franchement bizarre en plus ça lui donnait mal à la tê-

Elle s'évanouit.

 _"L'endroit était sombre. Sans lumière. Il faisait noir. On ne pouvait même paq apercevoir ses propres mains même en les mettant les plus près possible de son visage._  
 ** _J'ai peur_** _. Fit une voix._  
 _Elle était claire mais en même temps sonnait comme un chuchotis. C'était la voix d'une petite fille._  
 ** _J'ai peur_** _. Répéta t-elle._  
 _Juvia tenta de se rapprocher de la voix, de la trouver, de la rassurer, de lui dire que tout irait mieux._  
 ** _J'ai peur._**  
 _Malgré l'obscurité elle avançait presque désespérément._  
 ** _J'ai peur._**  
 _Elle savait qu'elle avait peur, elle le ressentait elle aussi._  
 ** _J'ai peur._**  
 _Mais elle ne la trouvait pas._  
 ** _J'ai peur._**  
 _Elle s'arrêta. Elle n'était pas seule. Tous ensemble ils pouvaient le faire. Ils allaient la retrouver._  
 **Ne t'inquiète pas nous viendrons te protéger** _dit elle et ce fut comme, si ils avaient parler tous ensemble à l'unisson en une seule même voix.  
_ _ **C'est déjà trop tard."**_

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

\- Ah. Elle est réveillée.

La jeune fille avait comme une impression de déjà vu. A la différence que là, elle était dehors, le sol était mouillée et il faisait froid. Quoique non. Pas tant que ça a vrai dire. Il ne faisait pas si froid que ça.

La jeune fille se releva difficilement et croisa le regard de Natsu. Bataille de regard. Elle se perdit dans les yeux onyx, presque noir du garçon. Elle ne céda pas. Elle ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire mais elle ne cédait pas.

 _Il t'en veut_ murmura t-elle à nouveau

 _" De quoi?"_

 _De ne pas l'avoir aidé_

 _"Qui?"_

(Notre petite soeur)résonna une autre voix.

Ok alors déjà que C'était assez compliqué comme ça, si une autre voix s'ajoutait dans sa tête ça allait pas le faire du tout.

 _"Peut être mais en attendant lui non plus il est pas parti l'aider!"_

Elle s'étonna elle même de son emportement. Ce n'etait pas dans ses habitudes de parl-penser ainsi.

Ok.

Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Et cela juste en regardant Natsu dans les y-

Attendez.

Mais...

Ses yeux...

Ils étaient rouge. Rouge flamboyant, on aurait dit qu'ils brillaient.

\- Ok, vous avez fini de vous regarder comme ça? Parce que ça devient vachement gênant en fait. Retenti la voix agaçante de Lisanna.

Ça eût le don de la calmer.

La jeune fille détourna le regard _juste pour cette fois_

\- Et toi Lockser on peut savoir ce qui t'as pris de partir en courant comme ça de la classe?

\- J...Juvia a vu quelqu'un dehors. Dit elle en baissant les yeux

 **Les mauvaises habitudes ont la peau dure**

-T'as encore pété les plombs ma vieille. Y'avait personne dehors.

\- Mais...

Elle fit le tour de l'assistance du regard. Pas la peine d'insister. Ils pensaient déjà tous qu'elle était tarée. Elle lut une lueur d'incertitude dans le regard de Natsu. Peut être que lui aussi l'avait vu.

Soudain la jeune fille se figea. Elle s'insulta mentalement. Depuis le début elle avait les indices sous son nez.

Les yeux qui brillent de couleur différentes.

Leur contact.

Le fait qu'il ait peut être vu Zelef...

Rien n'était sûr.

Et si...

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et inspira. Elle se concentra du mieux qu'elle put. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, _le monde était aux couleurs du noir et du blanc. Sauf_ _ **lui.**_

 _Son aura était rouge. Elle crépitait d'un rouge fier et puissant. C'etait une aura vive et confiante._ Juvia revit le monde en couleur puis sourit.

 **Il était comme elle.**

La sonnerie retentit. Il fallait aller au cours suivant.

La jeune fille se posait des questions. Si Natsu était comme elle, ils devraient parler.

Et dire quoi ?

Être semblable ne signifiait pas qu'ils allaient soudainement devenir amis. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait elle ne savait pas vraiment qu'elle réaction elle devrait adopter en présence « des autres » et puis quel autres aussi. Seraient ils jeunes ? Vieux ? Filles ? Garçon ? Elle n'en savait totalement'et strictement rien. La jeune fille pouvait les sentir. Dans l'air, l'atmosphère autour mais quand à les identifier là ça serait un tout autre problème.

La voix qu'elle avait entendu…les émotions qu'elle avait ressenti l'inquiétaient aussi. Étaient ils alors pour ainsi dire, tous liés ?

 **Ca ne sert a rien de réfléchir. Il faut l'accepter**

Soupirant la jeune fille se dirigea vers sa salle de classe.

* * *

Le temps semblait s'écouler tel des gouttes de pluies.

La pluie. La pluie ne la gênait pas. Aujourd'hui elle ne la gênait plus. Mais il fut un temps ou lorsqu'il pleuvait elle s'ennuyait.  
Du temps ou elle était encore « normale » comme tout le monde.  
Tiens, que faisait elle les jours de pluie avant ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Elle devait sûrement dormir. Ou alors jouer à des jeux de société. Comme dans toutes les familles. Du temps ou elle en avait encore une.  
Aujourd'hui elle était…

-Lockser !

Elle releva aussitôt la tête. C'était sa voisine de table qui avait eu la gentillesse de la prévenir qu'un mot était passée pour elle. La bleue le déplia puis le lut

 ** _"Nous n'avons pas terminer notre conversation"_**

Juvia soupira. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qui était à l'origine de ce bout de papier. Elle griffonna rapidement une réponse

 ** _"Juvia a dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire"_**

La réponse ne tarda pas.

" ** _Je ne comprends pas. Vraiment pas."_**

" _**Tu ne m'écoute pas. Tu es jalouse de moi alors qu'il n'y a aucune raison. Jellal ne te trompe pas avec moi Erza. Franchement, pourquoi le délégué de la classe, un des meilleurs élève de ce lycée s'intéresserait à quelqu'un comme moi? Juvia est discrète, sans histoire, on ne se connaît même pas franchement cela n'aurait aucun sens."**_

La bleue soupira. Elle pensait réellement tout ce qu'elle venait d'écrire. Erza était était tellement « mieux » qu'elle. Assurée, elle exhalait une aura de puissance, assez intimidante d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait peur de rien. Rien ne l'arrêtait et dans un sens Juvia aimerait avoir ne serait que le quart de son caractère.

A bien y repenser, Juvia enviait beaucoup les traits de caractère des autres.

 _Alors que tu es tellement mieux qu'eux tous réunis…_

Elle secoua la tête. Il fallait se reconcentrer sur le cours.

La fin de la journée sonna. Notre héroïne s'apprêtait à prendre le bus pour rentrer chez elle lorsqu'elle se remémora son travail au bar. Il fallait qu'elle s'y rende évidemment. Décidant dans un soupir de changer de chemin elle se heurta à Erza.

-Excuse moi…dit elle non sans fixer intensément le sol

 _Chochotte_

 **Les vieilles habitudes.**

La rousse soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Elle était accompagnée de ses amis Évidemment

 _" Pas de Grey "_ ne pût s'empêcher de penser Juvia

A l'évocation du jeune homme la bleue ne pût s'empêcher de rougir. La rousse dut s'en doute prendre ça pour de la gêne car l'instant d'après elle l'emmena légèrement à l'écart.

Derrière l'abri bus pour être plus précis

-Par rapport à tout à l'heure… je suis désolée de t'avoir accusé pour rien, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris…je… déclara confusément la déléguée.

-C'est pas grave. Dit Simplement Juvia.

-Si ça l'est ! Rétorqua t elle avec aplomb (ce soudain élan manqua de faire sursauter la bleue). Surtout que ça se voit que t'es pas une fille comme ça.

Cela signifiait-il qu'elle se respectait assez pour ne pas allez piquer les copains des autres ? Ou alors qu'elle n'était pas assez " séduisante " pour être une menace ?

La jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment comment le prendre.

-Je ferais tout pour me racheter, alors si t'as besoin d'un service, quelque chose, n'hésite pas ok ?

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Un service…

 _Grey._

Elle secoua la tête en rougissant.

-A plus Juvia

Elle la salua en retour puis continua son chemin non sans sentir un regard brûlant dans son dos. Elle ne se retourna pas. Elle savait qui c'était.

Juvia partit de nouveau dans le quartier de Blue Pegasus non sans garder à l'esprit la…déflagration de la dernière fois. Elle passa devant The Ice Maker House et résista à l'envie de nouveau jeter un coup d'œil a l'intérieur. Elle le ferait plus tard. En rentrant peut être. Elle reconnut son " lieu de travail " et y entra.

Juvia venait à peine d'entrer dans le bar que Lisanna la saisissait par le col

-Toi…disait elle la voix chargée de rage. Son regard était sombre, Juvia jurait qu'elle allait la tuer sur place.

-Laisse la tranquille ! Retentit une voix.

C'était Mirajane. Aussitôt sa camarade de classe la lâcha pour passer sa colère sur sa sœur aînée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ?

-Elle te remplace. Répondit froidement la barmaid.

-Quoi ? Mais-

-N'est ce pas toi qui a dit je cite : " je ne retravaillerai plus jamais dans ce café de merde " ? La coupa t-elle

-Je-

-T'as fini ton caprice de princesse et tu veux revenir ? Désolé chérie mais fallait réfléchir avant.

La bleue était choquée. Jamais elle n'avait senti, entendu autant de dureté dans une voix qu'à ce moment là.

-Sur toutes les personnes dans cette ville c'est elle que tu choisis ? Renchéri Lisanna

-J'estime qu'elle est plus compétente que toi. Plus…assidue.

De rage la plus jeune poussa un cri et sortit.

Mirajane soupira puis sortit à sa suite. Juvia était on pouvait le dire, assez gênée. Elfman le remarqua.

-Je pense que…tu peux rentrer chez toi. Declara t-il

-Mais tu es sûr que-

-Ça ira la coupa t-il. Merci

Il lui sourit gentiment alors la jeune fille n'osa pas plus répliquer.

En sortant du bar elle vit Léon qui était visiblement en pleine dispute avec Sherry.

Bon.

Elle rentrerait à pied.

Ça allait, il y avait un arrêt de bus pas très loin alors. Les cloches de l'église sonnèrent 19h dans toute la ville.

 **Dong**

Elle marchait vite, avec un peu de chance elle aurait le bus de 19h07. La jeune fille soupira en repensant à Jellal. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il aille bien. Dans un sens elle se sentait coupable. C'est en voulant la sauver que…

 **Dong**

Elle secoua la tête. Rien n'était sûr. La bleue voulut se rassurer en se disant qu'il n'y avait rien a craindre, que Jellal sortirait bientôt

 _La machine s'était arrêtée. Un long trait vert barrait désormais l'écran accompagné d'un sifflement strident._

 _\- Heure du décès..._

Que tout irait bien. Ça y est. Erza et ses sbires avaient réussi à la faire culpabiliser. Elle soupira. Et puis c'était quoi son problème à Erza ? Pourquoi c'était sur elle que retombait sa jalousie ? Le pire était que ce n'était pas la première fois, elle se souvenait avoir entendu Lisanna lui mettre ces idées dans la tête.

 **Dong**

Et dire qu'elle n'avait rien de particulier. Ah les filles.

 **Dong**

Juvia passait devant un immeuble en construction. Elle frissonna, le projet avait l'air assez énorme. Des barres métalliques tenaient en suspension grace au grues, certaines étaient même posée sur des échafaudages.

 **Dong**

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers l'église. Le bruit des cloches lui rappelait son enfance…

-On dit que lorsqu'une personne s'éteint, quelque part dans le monde une autre ouvre les yeux pour la première fois.

 **Dong**

Juvia se retourna. Personne. Pourtant elle aurait juré-

-C'est ainsi que ça marche. Une vie pour une autre.

Un horrible grincement se fit entendre. La jeune fille se tourna vers l'échafaud. Les barres…elles s'étaient détachées. Horrifiée, Juvia les vit comme au ralenti tomber sur elle.

-Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses.

 **Dong.**

Elle sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre

 **Dong.**

Elle voulait bouger, mais la peur, la panique la figeait totalement.

 **Dong.**

Apparut dans son champ de vision un jeune homme.

 **Dong.**

Elle le reconnut aussitôt.

 _ **Zelef**_

Il lui faisait signe de la main.

 ** _-Bye bye._**

Elle ferma les yeux.

 _" Il ressuscita le troisième jour conformément aux Ecritures " récitait le prêtre ainsi que tout les croyants. Curieuse, Juvia observait sa mère réciter le Credo. Celle-ci s'en aperçut et lui pointa son petit livret du doigt._

 _-Lis. Disait elle._

 _L'enfant hocha la tête_

 _Je reconnais un seul baptême_

 _pour le pardon des péchés._

 ** _Cependant elle ne touchait pas le fond. Et elle ouvrit la bouche en manque d'air. Seul une bulle d'eau ainsi que de l'eau s'infiltrant dans ses poumons répondirent à cet appel désespérée à la vie. Elle battait frénétiquement des jambes tentant, de remonter mais elle avalait trop d'eau. Elle aurait voulu tousse mais ne pouvait pas. Elle s'étouffait! Si elle aurait pu pleurer, elle l'aurait fait mais l'eau de ses yeux se mêlait à celle de la rivière. Ses forces la quittèrent peu a peu. Et petit à petit elle cessa de se débattre. Une certaine torpeur l'envahit._**

 _J'attends la résurrection des morts_ ,

 _ **Il brûlait. Elle souffrait. Elle se sentait écrasée, étouffée, brisé.**_

 **Ils mourraient.**

 _et la vie du monde à veni_ r.

 **Pour mieux renaître.**

 _Amen._

 **Bip**

 _Le trait de la machine se remit à bouger._

 ** _Coucou :3_**

 ** _Alors déjà je vous dois un OS (nan j'ai pas oublié) et pour le "projet" sur lequel je bosse, c'est juste une pitite fic sous forme de drabble de 200 à 500 mots voilà, j'indique le perso, Levy! Alors je m'avance en quelques sorte pour pas me faire avoir (comme ici -_-) donc je fais plusieurs trucs à la fois._**

 ** _Voila, pour le prochain chapitre on va voir un peu plus Grey, Léon et Juvia dans des situations on peut le dire embarrassantes ^^_**

 ** _Tscüss!_**


	11. Chapitre 11: Quelque chose de nouveau(?)

**_Enjoy!_**

chapitre 11: quelque chose de nouveau(?)

Lorsque Juvia rouvrit les yeux la première chose qu'elle constata était qu'elle n'était pas morte. La seconde était qu'elle avait du métal sur le visage et qu'étrangement elle n'avait pas mal et la troisième qu'elle était de nouveau transparente.

 **Conclusion** :

Elle avait encore utilisé ces pouvoirs.

Néanmoins la jeune fille voulait bien avouer que cela devenait de plus en plus simple, instinctif et de plus en plus utile en ce moment. Pour éviter la mort, ce genre de truc. Elle " soupira ".

Il lui fallait désormais sortir de là. D'autant plus qu'elle entendait les gens autour qui s'ameutaient. Elle inspira un grand coup.

Elle était de l'eau. Pure. Claire et transparente. Il fallait qu'elle se déplace. Qu'elle parte de cet endroit. Doucement mais sûrement elle se sentait glisser de dessous le tas de ferail et vit même ses affaires.

Ses affaires, donc son sac…

Y compris ses vêtements.

Merde.

Elle se sentit rougir. Cela signifiait qu'elle était nue, soit impossible de se remettre sous forme humaine pour le moment.

 **Splach** !

" _Aïe_ !"

-Maman regarde je saute dans les flaques d'eau !

-Arrête ça, tu vas salir tes chaussures !

Elle avait ressenti comme une sorte de picotement à être éparpillée de tous les côtés. Sa vision se brouilla.

Évidemment elle fatiguait. Vite visiblement. Donc le chemin maison en flaque d'eau serait à éviter. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un endroit ou se changer d'abord. Soudain le bar de Mirajane lui apparut à l'esprit avec un peu de chance celle-ci voudrait bien lui prêter des vêtements. Quant à expliquer ce qui leur était arrivé… elle aviserait le moment venu.

Vaillante la petite flaque d'-Juvia se dirigea en direction du bar.

Comble de chance celui-ci était fermé.

Elle venait de le quitter il n'y a même pas un quart d'heure !

Embêtée elle continua de " glisser " tout en réfléchissant. Elle reconnut l'enseigne du café The ice maker house.

En espérant qu'il n'y ait personne…

Elle passa par le dessous de la porte et arriva à l'intérieur.

Elle sentit ses membres se solidifier pour finalement prendre chair. Elle était assise sur le sol du petit café et aussi vêtue que le jour de sa naissance.

Elle éternua.

En observant l'endroit la jeune fille repéra des escaliers menant visiblement à l'étage. Elle décida de les prendre tout en cachant sa poitrine d'une main. Elle espérait Sincèrement que personne ne la voit. Dans un couloir se trouvait différentes portes. Sûrement des chambres. Elle entra dans une. Il y avait un lit et au fond une armoire, Juvia l'ouvrit, elle était remplie de vêtement de femme. Ils n'allaient sûrement pas être à sa taille mais peu importait.

-Maman t'es revenue ? Je pensais qu-

La personne s'interrompit en même temps qu'elle vit Juvia et Ôh malheur ! Il s'agissait de l'homme de ses rêves, autrement dit Grey. Il écarquillait les yeux surpris tandis qu'une rougeur colora ses joues ainsi que ses oreilles. La jeune fille mourant de honte se sentit retomber sous forme de flaque. Dehors une pluie battante se mit aussitôt à tomber. Il se passa au moins dix secondes (les plus longues de sa vie) ou aucun des deux ne fit rien. Finalement il poussa un cri et manqua de tomber à la renverse. Ce fut son cri qui ramena Juvia à la réalité, si quelqu'un d'autre la voyait ainsi… elle reprit forme humaine.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Grey ? J'ai entendu du-

Léon venait d'apparaître et était lui aussi tout autant choqué.

Visiblement ce n'était pas mieux.

Son visage vira à l'écarlate alors qu'il se cachait les yeux d'une main

-Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-J-j-J'avais besoin de vêtement bégaya t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

La jeune fille mourait de honte et déjà sentait sa main redevenir transparente. Léon ayant sa main pour lui bloquer la vue ne le vit évidemment pas. À l'instar de Grey qui sur le coup tomba pour de bon au sol et pointait la jeune fille de son doigt tremblant de peur.

-Léon…putain est ce que-

-Oui Grey elle est nue je sais ! Pas la peine d'insister dessus ! le coupa l'argenté

-Mais-

-C'est mon amie Grey ok ? Donc j'aimerais que tu sois un peu plus respectueux !

\- Putain mais tu-

" _Je crois que je suis partagée entre le rire ou les larmes._ "

-Est-ce que Juvia pourrait… ? demanda-t-elle timidement

-Ah euh oui…on va sortir tout de suite dit immédiatement Léon

-Mais- voulut protester Grey

-Tout de suite !

Les deux garçons sortirent et Juvia en profita donc pour prendre des vêtements dans l'armoire. Elle prit un jogging et un pull mais n'osa pas pour autant emprunter de sous vêtement. La jeune fille rougit en se voyant dans le miroir

Mais dans quelle situation s'était-elle encore mise ?

Elle descendit les escaliers et perçut une bribe de la conversation des deux garçons

-Pourquoi tu te méfie Grey ?

-Elle est bizarre. Dit-il Doucement.

Cependant pas assez pour que Juvia ne l'entende pas. Ouille. Ça faisait mal. Elle descendit complètement les escaliers lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de sa présence. Ils étaient tous deux assis à une table près de la caisse. L'endroit était légèrement sombre au goût de Juvia mais **cosy**.

Et Maintenant qu'elle y pensait l'endroit lui donnait comme une impression de déjà-vu.

-Alors. Commença Grey. Tu es une amie de Léon c'est ça ?

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête

-Où vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

-Grey ! S'insurgea l'argenté

-On…on prend le même bus. Répondit-elle gênée.

-Depuis quand ?

-Depuis Toujours ! Répondit Léon à sa place. Maintenant Grey arrête ça !

Il lui lança un regard glacé.

-Ce n'est pas à toi que J'ai posé la question. Alors ?

-On ne se parle que depuis à peu près 2 semaines. Reprit-elle.

Elle devait sûrement être rouge de honte

-C'est une amitié de longue date visiblement. Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique

Elle avait l'impression de subir le même interrogatoire qu'à l'hôpital avec l'agent Lahar. En pire.

-Alors Juvia la fille du bus peux-tu m'expliquer comment tu t'es retrouvée ici, dans la chambre de notre mère alors que la porte était fermée et nue qui plus est ?

Silence.

Le sang de Juvia battait dans ses tempes elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle était désorientée totalement perdue et ne savait pas quoi faire. Ça lui rappelait une fois en primaire lorsqu'elle devait passer réciter sa poésie. Elle avait été tellement stressée qu'elle en avait oublié son poème. La même situation se reproduisait en ce moment. Elle sentit sa main droite sous la table se liquéfier. Elle tentait de se calmer.

" _Allez. Respire. "_

Elle inspira un grand coup.

 _" Maintenant tu ouvres la bouche et tu parles "_

-Je…commença-t-elle

Elle vit sur elle le regard glacé de Grey. Il la découpait du regard, elle était morte.

" _Oh mon Dieu. Juvia n'y arrivera pas. "_

Aucun mot ne sortait. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Dehors la pluie tombait de plus belle.

A la place de mot ce fut un sanglot qu'elle répondit. Suivit de longues larmes et ça y est, elle ne s'arrêtait plus. Elle était habituée à pleurer pourtant.

 _Dans l'obscurité de sa chambre de petite fille, les larmes dévalaient ses joues, les sanglots étouffés. Ses parents étaient morts ils ne reviendraient Jamais._

 _Jamais._

 _JAMAIS._

 _Et personne ne pouvait comprendre ça. Personne._

 _Chaque fois qu'elle commençait elle ne pouvait s'arrêter, elle se connaissait. Ça n'allait pas mieux tant qu'elle n'était pas totalement vidée._

 _Fatiguée les yeux bouffis elle finissait toujours par s'endormir._

Alors les larmes se mirent à couler. Elles ruisselaient sur ses joues comme l'eau de pluie sur le verre. Elle tenta de les essuyer mais ça ne partait pas. Honteuse elle se cacha le visage dans ses mains.

D'abord les deux garçons se fixèrent surpris. Puis vint la gêne pour l'un, le reproche pour l'autre.

-Hum désolé je voulais pas- commença le brun

-Putain tu peux pas juste la fermer ? S'énerva pour de bon Léon

Il se leva et s'assit du côté de Juvia tentant de la consoler tant bien que mal.

-Allez c'est rien Juvia, on comprend si tu ne veux pas en parler.

Elle acquiesça en reniflant. La jeune fille n'osait relever les yeux vers Grey

 _Il te déteste._

Elle tenta de se calmer. La bleue serra ses poings. Sa main était heureusement de nouveau solide. La pluie dehors s'était calmée.

Tout allait bien.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Demanda Léon Toujours aussi avenant

Grey sembla protester mais un regard de son frère l'en dissuada. Elle hocha la tête.

-On prend ta voiture Grey. annonça l'argenté

-Mais-

Nouveau regard noir. À se demander qui était l'ainé en ce moment présent. Léon partit prendre les clés laissant le brun et la jeune fille seuls

-Je ne sais pas ce que t'es, mais je sais ce que j'ai vu. Dit il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Juvia se sentait littéralement geler sur place.

-T'es pas humaine.

Choc.

Elle se sentait insultée. Comme si le fait qu'elle était différente la rendait…inferieure, une sorte d'outsider.

 **Un monstre.**

-On y va indiqua Léon en revenant.

Elle se leva et acquiesça tentant d'oublier ce que venait de dire Grey.

 ** _Des filets de pensées noires remontaient. Elle pensait avoir refermer la boîte depuis longtemps pourtant. Mais il semblerait qu'elles ne soient tout compte fait jamais réellement parties_**

-Désolé pour mon frère. Dit Léon

-C-c'est pas grave dit-elle prostrée, les yeux fixant la route.

-Loin de moi l'envie de le justifier mais ces temps-ci sont assez compliqué. Expliqua l'argenté.

Elle hocha machinalement la tête

-Notre mère est malade et les soins coûtent assez cher. C'est d'autant plus difficile quand on voit la sécurité du quartier, il nous faut payer ses soins et assuré la sécurité du café, enfin c'est assez compliqué. C'est pour ça que Grey était sur la défensive Expliqua-t-il

-Vous vous êtes déjà fait braquer ?

Le regard du garçon se durcit quelques secondes

-En quelques sortes éluda-t-il

Silence

-En tout cas t'as eu de la chance de ne pas tomber sur notre sœur Ultear, elle t'aurait juste assassiné ! dit l'argenté en rigolant

Ca faisait un peu moins rire Juvia. Elle s'imaginait très facilement une Grey version féminine. Déjà que de base le vrai ne semblait pas réellement l'apprécier... Ils arrivèrent dans sa rue et la jeune fille s'apprêtait à sortir mais le garçon l'arrêta

-Juvia, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivée pour que tu arrives dans une situation...Pareil, mais si jamais tu as un problème tu peux m'en parler ok?

L'inquiétude se lisait dans son regard. Juvia se sentit touchée par cela, et l'espace d'un instant, d'une milli seconde, l'envie de tout lui expliquer se trouva sur le bout de ses lèvres.

 ** _Même pas en rêve_**

Elle secoua la tête.

-Merci, mais ça va. dit -elle simplement

-T'es sûre? insista t-il

-Juvia ne veut pas en parler dit-elle plus sèchement que voulu

-Oh...je comprends fit le garçon la mine sombre

-Pas maintenant. Plus tard se rattrapa la jeune fille

Le visage de Léon sembla de nouveau s'illuminer

-Ok! T'as mon numéro! dit-il alors que la jeune fille sortait de la voiture.

Elle acquiesca. Le garçon lui fit un dernier signe de la main et partit. La bleue observait la voiture s'éloigner au loin

-On a le droit de ne rien dire c'est ça ?

- ** _Exactement !_**

Elle entra dans sa maison

-Qu'est-ce qu'on est ?

Mavis apparut devant elle l'air boudeur

- ** _Si je te le dis ce ne serait plus amusant_** râla t-elle

-Sommes-nous une secte ? Tenta de deviner Juvia

La blonde s'insurgea

- ** _Non ! Vois plutôt ça comme une famille_**.

La bleue haussa un sourcil

-Une famille ?

- ** _Oui_** Affirma la gamine allongée dans son canapé. **_Vous êtes mes enfants et je suis votre mère._**

La jeune fille sourit. À l'entendre c'était si simple.

-Comment sont les autres ?

Mavis sauta du canapé

- ** _Tu le découvriras par toi-même._**

-Que signifient les auras noires ?

Elle se figea puis sembla réfléchir

- ** _Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?_**

- ** _Je réfléchis pour le dire d'une manière qui ne te ferait pas flipper. Si je te dis : " ne t'en approche pas ! À aucun prix " ça fait danger de mort imminent. Disons…hm… " évite les autant que possible_** "

Cela avait le mérite d'être clair et précis.

-Hum…ok. Fit la bleue dubitative

- ** _D'autre question ?_**

-Qui est Zelef ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il attaqué ? Et mes pouvoirs comment- enchaînait Juvia

- ** _Oula, on se calme jeune fille, une question à la fois !_** La coupa Mavis

Elle soupira

- ** _Zelef est un compagnon de longue date. Je suis le bien, il est le mal. Il est le noir, je suis le blanc. Je suis la lumière, il est l'ombre. On a toujours été des opposés l'un par rapport à l'autre. Autrefois nous nous entendions bien. Mais…plus maintenant._** Son regard se perdit dans le vague puis elle reprit. **_Je pense qu'il t'a attaqué parce qu'il est jaloux de ce que j'ai fait de toi. De vous. J'ai toujours été meilleure que lui. Je créé, il détruit._**

-Attends si tu dis que tu créé et qu'il détruit, est ce que ça signifie que…

 _Des souvenirs lui revenaient en flash. Elle hurlait sous l'eau mais de sa bouche ne sortait que des bulles._

-Que j…j…

 _Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer !_

- _Que je vais mourir ?_ Souffla-t-elle

Mavis sembla embêter et se gratta les cheveux

- ** _De sa main non. En tout cas je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour empêcher cela._** Finit-elle par répondre

-De sa main non… ça sous entends que Juvia pourrait mourir autrement ?

Mavis eut un sourire gêné

- ** _On meurt tous un jour_**.

Ça cachait quelque chose ça. C'était très suspect.

- ** _Bon si on a fini..._** Dit la blonde en se dirigeant vers la sortie

-Eh ! Non j-

Elle lui lança un sac que Juvia attrapa de justesse.

- ** _Pas mal ta performance d'aujourd'hui, tu t'améliores. Pense à te liquéfier avec tes vêtements la prochaine fois._**

Puis ce fut sur ces bon conseils qu'elle sortit. La jeune fille cligna plusieurs fois des yeux incrédules puis soupira.

La visite de sa bonne " marraine fée " l'avait plus fatiguée qu'autre chose. De plus si elle avait assisté à la scène et qu'elle avait même pris la peine de prendre ses affaires, elle n'aurait pas pu l'aider aussi ?

C'était visiblement trop demander.

Épuisée la jeune fille monta pour dormir dans sa chambre. Elle se changea, s'allongea dans son lit et ferma les yeux.

 _Il faisait chaud. Très chaud. Ça l'étouffait. Elle ne savait pas où est-ce qu'elle se trouvait, ni ce qu'elle y faisait_.

Elle connaissait ce rêve

 _Elle observa l'endroit. Il était en feu. Elle crut apercevoir une silhouette à travers les décombres de l'endroit, mais les flammes léchaient les murs, consumaient les meubles et elle, elle était là au milieu et ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle devait reprendre ses esprits, elle devait se calmer. La jeune fille inspira puis expira. Calme._

 _-Roméo ! Criait une voix_

 _Ladite voix fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux_

 _-Roméo ! Reprit-elle._

 _Juvia la reconnaissait cette voix. Elle l'avait déjà entendu quelque part c'était-_

 _Elle était dans un petit café. L'endroit était sympathique, voir cosy. Elle fit un tour derrière la caisse et prit le livre des recettes._

 _La jeune fille se figea net. Elle était dans le Ice maker house. Elle se retourna. Juvia faisait désormais face à une énorme porte métallisée._

 _« Chambre froide. » lut elle en gros_

 _Elle entendit un bruit. Des coups. Des coups que l'on donnait sur la porte, ça venait de l'intérieur et-_

La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle fixait le plafond dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Elle sentait encore sur ses doigts les flammes du bar. La morsure de la chambre froide. Tout se mêlait, se mélangeait et devenait flou dans sa tête C'était étrange.

Elle soupira.

Quelques fois elle se demandait sincèrement jusqu'où tout ça finirait il par l'emmener.

 _Jusqu'à la mort._

Il se passait quelque chose. Dans le bus elle avait discuté avec Léon et Sherry. Celle-ci semblait moins bougon que la dernière fois. Le trajet s'était fait dans la tranquillité des plus totale. Elle n'avait pas abordé le sujet du pourquoi du comment de la veille avec le garçon.

Et c'était mieux ainsi évidemment.

Cependant en descendant du bus et en allant en cours elle comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose. Devant sa salle de classe se trouvait un attroupement de personne.

Juvia soupira.

C'était quoi ? Une bagarre ? Un drama ? Une star ?

Elle s'approcha et tenta de passer à travers la masse de personne pour entrer dans la classe.

Ce qu'elle y vit la Surpris sincèrement.

Jellal Fernandez était de retour.

 ** _CLAC_**

Et il venait visiblement de se prendre une énorme gifle.

De Erza évidemment.

" _Ce n'était pas une bagarre, un drama ou une star, c'était les trois en même temps "_

De là où elle était, elle n'entendait pas ce qu'elle disait mais bon, il n'était pas difficile de deviner après tout. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il valait mieux faire profil bas. Elle sentit sa main se liquéfier.

Enfin pas trop non plus.

Ah ça bougeait.

Énervée, la rousse prenait la direction de la sortie. Le garçon visiblement lassé se leva pour la rattraper. Il passa devant Juvia et lui sourit. A peine fit-il un pas de plus qu'il s'écroula sur le sol. Pas la peine de préciser qu'aussitôt Erza fit demi-tour et tenta de le porter en vain pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

-Quelqu'un aidez la ! Lockser sors toi les mains des poches !

Mais…

Pourquoi sur tous les gens présents dans l'Assemblée ça devait tomber sur elle ?

 _Peut-être parce que tu fais partie des gens les plus proches ici présents ?_

Elle se pencha et mit son bras au-dessus de son épaule. La jeune fille n'osa pas affronter le regard de la rousse. La bleue le porta facilement. Il n'était pas très lourd.

-Je vous accompagne.

Natsu.

La bleue releva la tête vers lui et il prit la place de Erza.

-Circulez y'a rien à voir ! Retournez en cours !

Le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie se fit silencieux. Bien que l'on sentît une certaine tension dans l'air.

Plus que certaine.

Des mauvaises ondes envers sa personne plus précisément.

Erza toqua à la porte et Polyussica les accueillit fidèle à elle-même

-Fernandez ? Il est pas mort lui ?

Ou l'art et la manière d'accueillir les gens.

-Déposez le là Je reviens. Soupira la vieille.

Ils le déposèrent dans le lit puis s'asseyerent chacun sur une chaise.

Un silence gênant s'installa.

Juvia observa à la dérobée Jellal inconscient

 _Son aura sombre avait grossi. Cela faisait comme des volutes, un nuage de fumée noir l'enveloppant comme une coquille._

D'après Mavis valait mieux pas trop l'approcher.

Elle cligna des yeux. Elle était soulagée pour son camarade cela valait de soi mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un peu d'inquiétude au vu des nouvelles informations qu'on lui avait donné.

-Pourquoi t'es la Lockser ? Cracha Natsu

Elle se figea, tendue.

-Laisse la Natsu. Elle n'a rien fait. Soupira Erza

Tiens ? Juvia l'observa et la rousse semblait fatiguée. Elle ne semblait pas spécialement lui en vouloir.

-C'est Lisanna. Dit elle simplement.

Natsu se releva d'un coup

-Lisanna ?

Il semblait surpris. Choqué.

La déléguée acquiesça sombrement.

-Comment… ?

-Kana.

-Et tu la crois ?

La conversation ne la concernant plus Juvia se concentra de nouveau sur le jeune homme inconscient.

Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux.

La bleue sursauta.

Il lui sourit et elle frissonna. Elle n'aimait pas ça.

 **Danger**

Elle se tourna vers Natsu dont les yeux brillaient déjà d'un rouge menaçant. Leur regard se croisèrent une milli seconde avant de se détourner l'un de l'autre. Pour une fois qu'elle ne ressentait pas d'animosité particulière envers lui…

-Jellal ! Ça va mieux ? S'exclama Erza

Son sourire s'agrandit Non sans quitter Juvia du regard.

-Désolé, un petit coup de mou.

-Repose toi ! Tu n'es pas entièrement rétabli j'en suis persuadée.

-Je pense aussi dit-il en grimaçant de douleur.

Juvia sentait ses poings se serrer inconsciemment. Elle se força à se calmer et à la desserrer.

-Et Toi Juvia ça va ? Depuis l'accident

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il s'adressa a elle. Ses poings se resserrèrent aussitôt. Pourquoi était-elle aussi sur la défensive ?

-Oui ça va, Juvia n'a rien eu. Grâce à toi merci.

Et ce merci intérieurement lui coûta.

-OK tant mieux alors.

Nouveau sourire.

 _Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là._

-Bon si tu vas bien ! Dit-elle en se levant soudainement. Juvia retourne en cours.

-Moi aussi ! Dit tout aussi soudainement Natsu

Erza leur jeta un regard intrigué puis se tourna vers Jellal

-Je reste.

Son regard sous entendait clairement : "on doit parler "

Ainsi Juvia et Natsu se retrouvèrent ensemble dans le couloir. Les deux marchaient dans un silence uniquement troublé par le bruit de leur pas. Elle n'osait pas le regarder. Elle inspira pour se donner du courage puis se tourna vers Natsu

\- Natsu. Est-ce que… commença-t-elle

Le garçon s'arrêta.

-Est-ce que…toi aussi…

-Accouche Lockser.

Elle se saisit alors de son bras et le regarda droit dans les yeux. À peine l'eut elle touchée qu'une décharge passa dans son corps et elle fut violemment repoussée contre le mur.

A terre et encore sonnée elle vit Natsu à l'opposé d'elle dans le même état. Il peinait à se relever et elle avait sa tête qui lui faisait affreusement mal. Elle inspira et expira difficilement en fermant les yeux la douleur la faisant grimacer.

 _Elle tentait de ne pas paniquer mais elle prenait possession de son corps, membres par membres, centimètres par centimètres et de seconde en seconde. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer_ !

Elle secoua la tête tout en sentant son rythme cardiaque accélérer.

 _Elle battait frénétiquement des jambes tentant, de remonter mais elle avalait trop d'eau. Elle aurait voulu tousser mais ne pouvait pas. Elle s'étouffait_ !

La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux comme si elle était essoufflée. Elle prit le temps de se calmer en observant Natsu face à elle de l'autre côté du couloir. Il semblait s'être remis d'une violente toux. Il la toisait d'un regard sombre et enflammé. Chacun de leur côté ils se relevèrent prudemment. Aucun d'eux n'osait dire quelque chose. Finalement ce fut le garçon qui se lança.

-C'est toi qui m'a fait ça ? Osa-t-il demander

-Non ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

-Ça arrive à chaque fois qu'on se touche. Constata-t-il.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-Tes yeux brillent. Observa-t-elle

-Les tiens aussi. Rétorqua le rose.

 _Il est méfiant_

-Tu as peur ?

-Non. Répondit il insolemment.

Elle soupira.

-Pas de moi. De ton pouvoir. Précisa t-elle.

-Ah…

Son regard se posa sur sa main quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.

-Je n'ai pas peur.

-C'est normal d'avoir peur tu sais.

- **Je n'ai pas peur.**

Il avait semble-t-il hausser le ton et la jeune fille n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout.

Elle le toisa quelques secondes.

C'était elle où il commençait à faire chaud ?

-Tu trembles. Constata t-elle platement.

En effet la main du garçon était prise de tremblement incontrôlé. Il serra le poing mais cela ne s'arrêtait pas.

-Je pense que tu devrais reculer.

Pourtant elle resta. Elle n'avait pas peur.

-Tu ne me feras rien. Assura t-elle

-A ta place je parierai pas là-dessus…

Il serrait les dents comme en proie à une douleur insupportable

-Natsu… ?

Il grogna.

Comme…comme un animal.

C'était très inquiétant

Et pas normal.

 _Baisse-toi._

La jeune fille esquiva de justesse un poing enflammé. Son cœur se mit aussitôt à accélérer dans sa poitrine.

C'était ça son pouvoir ?

Juvia se releva et recula rapidement alors que le rose les yeux brillants lui tournait autour tel une bête autour de sa proie.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Il ne répondit pas.

Juvia sourit. Elle était excitée. Elle n'avait pas peur. Il n'était rien face à elle, elle le savait, elle le sentait.

 **Elle allait le battre**

Le garçon tendit sa main vers elle et projeta du feu sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci se jeta au sol pour l'esquiver. La boule mit le feu sur la porte derrière elle et l'alarme incendie se mit à sonner alors que des gouttes d'eau tombaient sur eux.

-C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?

Elle entendait, sentait, chaque goutte d'eau tombant sur elle, sur le sol.

Une symphonie de **_plic ploc_** , l'apaisant. Mouillée, elle était dans son élément.

 ** _L'eau_**

Elle inspira un grand coup et un épais jet d'eau fonça sur le garçon qui fut projeté à l'autre bout du couloir. La jeune fille se sentait transcendée, exaltée, excitée. Elle releva la tête en arrière et savoura les gouttes d'eau qui lui tombaient sur le front, des frissons parcourant son corps, elle se sentait trembler.

 _Résurrection_

La jeune fille en voulait plus. Elle le savait, le sentait dans sa poitrine. Mais il fallait qu'elle se calme. Natsu était comme elle après tout.

 _Son frère._

Soudain Juvia fut pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. Comme d'un danger imminent, que quelque chose était tout prêt, que ça lui voulait du mal. Que ça **leur** voulait du mal. L'eau s'arrêta de tomber.

Elle courut aussitôt vers le garçon à l'autre bout du couloir. Il semblait en piteux état. Il gémissait de douleur et toussait crachait de l'eau en tentant de se relever. Ses yeux ne brillaient plus

-Putain…marmonna-t-il en toussant

-Natsu ça va ? Demanda-t-elle non sans jeter quelques regard en arrière.

Le sentiment de danger était parti.

-Mouais…pas grâce à toi...

Elle se pencha vers lui un sourire sur les lèvres

- _C'est la première et dernière fois que tu m'attaques comme ça._

Ses yeux reprirent leur éclat dangereux

-Ohlala j'ai peur. Tu vas faire quoi sinon Lockser ? N'oublie pas qui tu es, reste à ta place. Grogna le garçon en se relevant

Elle sentait la rage monter

- _Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, tu ne me connais pas._

Il se rapprocha d'elle

-Éclaire moi alors. T'es qui Lockser ?

Elle appuya son doigt sur son torse.

- _Je suis la première_.

Le garçon s'écroula au sol.

- _Je suis meilleure que toi._

Et comme avec Lisanna auparavant elle vit l'eau peu à peu se vider de son corps.

Elle se reprit et cela cessa.

-Alors ne t'avise plus jamais de recommencer.

Au sol et haletant il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Elle lui tendit la main et il sembla hésiter puis finalement la saisit non sans grimacer de douleur.

-C'est moins fort qu'au début. Remarqua t-elle

-Mouais. Grogna t-il

Il se releva puis lâcha sa main Aussitôt fait. Juvia regarda la paume de sa main. Elle était rouge et semblait brûlé. Elle aussi grimaça en sentant la douleur remonter.

Elle irait se passer de l'eau dessus après.

Natsu soupira puis sembla avoir un léger moment d'absence avant de finalement dire

-On sèche ?

Juvia savait qu'un de ces quatre sa tante allait réellement finir par lui tomber dessus. Elle sentait la menace comme une épée de damoclès au-dessus de sa tête. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment ça.

Alors pourquoi avait-elle néanmoins accepté la demande de Natsu ?

La jeune fille se le demandait encore lorsque assis sur un banc elle sirotait tranquillement une cannette de soda.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Finis t-il par demander après un long moment de silence.

 ** _La Noyée…_**

 ** _Juvia t'es morte._**

 ** _Car après tout en ce monde il n'est jamais dit que l'on ne pouvait pas avoir plusieurs destins_**

 ** _Vis_**

-Je ne sais pas.

Elle voyait des images, des flash défiler à toute vitesse devant ses yeux.

-Donc tu veux dire qu'un jour tu t'es réveillé et t'avais…ça ?

 _La couleur du ciel était indéfinissable. Un mélange entre un noir d'encre et du bleu nuit. Aucune étoile ne brillait ce soir là. La voûte céleste était sombre, mais pas menaçante. La lune était invisible cachée par des nuages obscurs. Le vent soufflait légèrement, provoquant un mouvement de vague sur l'eau paisible._

 _Tel était le paysage qui se dressait devant Juvia. Elle avait les yeux ternes tournés vers le ciel._

-Oui…c'est…c'est ça dit elle lentement. Il semblait que quelque chose remontait mais-

-Et toi ? Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il secoua la tête à son tour.

-Tout ce que je sais c'est que si Lucy n'avait pas été la…

Il serra sa cannette dans sa main. Ses mains tremblaient.

 _Il a peur._

-Lucy est au courant ? Redemanda-t-elle

-Oui.

 _"C'était pas censé être un "secret " un truc du genre ? "_

 ** _Deux personnes peuvent garder un secret, si l'une des deux est morte Juvia_** Ricanna Mavis

Elle se figea.

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?

 ** _Ça veut dire que tu dois réfléchir_** gloussa t-elle une nouvelle fois.

-Il n'y a qu'elle qui est au courant ?

Le rose sembla réfléchir

-Hm…ouais. Pourquoi ?

-Comment dire…il vaudrait mieux garde ça…secret. Juvia pense que moins les personnes sont au courant mieux c'est.

Elle le fixait comme pour lire dans son regard une approbation ou non de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Ouais. Je vois. Pour éviter… les problèmes acquiesça t-il

-Tu as peur de ton pouvoir.

C'était sorti tout seul. La bleue ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça lui pinçait le cœur de voir Natsu aussi effrayé.

-C'est ton ami. N'ai pas peur.

Le garçon haussa un sourcil avant d'éclater de rire.

-Lockser t'es chelou. Un coup tu me la fais en mode "psycho m'approche pas" et un autre coup tu te la joue "je veux t'aider, n'ai pas peur "? Tu te fous de ma gueule c'est ça !

La bleue le toisa calmement

-J'ai la constante impression d'être dans le flou. Comme si j'étais dans un rêve finit par soupirer le garçon

 _Ou un cauchemar_

-Moi aussi. Admit Juvia. Quelques fois je ne me sens pas moi-même, comme si quelqu'un d'autre prenait possession de mon corps.

 _Elle entendit un rire_

 _Une silhouette au loin marchait sous la pluie_

 _Elle se retourna dans sa direction. Puis tout disparut_

-Je me disais bien que t'agissais de manière bizarre en ce moment. Dit le garçon

-Bizarre comment ?

Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes

-Bizarre comme assurée. Tu te défends de Lisanna, tu tiens tête à Erza… au début on pensait que tu te droguais Expliqua-t-il sérieusement

 _" C'était peut-être un peu exagéré… "_

-Attend. Comment ça " on " ? L'arrêta la bleue

-Bah la bande et moi quoi, mes amis, Erza, Grey, Lucy –

-Attend Grey ?

-Hm…Ouais ? Enfin lui il s'en foutait j'avoue.

Elle ne savait si elle devait se sentir soulagée ou déçue.

-Et puis Lucy a supposé que t'avais dû rencontrer l'amour, ce genre de truc quoi.

La bleue rougit

-Donc nous en sommes arrivés à la conclusion que t'étais avec Jellal.

Elle plissa les yeux dans une grimace d'incompréhension.

-Juvia ne comprend vraiment pas par quel moyen vous en êtes arrivé à cette supposition.

Le rose soupira.

-A vrai dire moi non plus.

Un silence relaxant s'installa entre eux. Un vent paisible secouait les feuilles d'arbre et pendant une seconde Juvia savoura l'instant. Elle était comme…en paix.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Demanda Natsu

Elle releva son regard vers lui

-Est-ce qu'on est des dieux ? Des anges ? Est-ce qu'on a une " mission " à accomplir ?

La bleue haussa les épaules.

-Quelque chose me dit qu'on le saura en temps voulu.

 ** _Le calme avant la tempête. Les choses peuvent réellement se mettre en marche. Il ne manque plus que les acteurs._**

 ** _Salut !_** ** _J'ai remarqué que je ne mettais pas les disclaimers cependant il me semble évident que je ne suis pas Mashima donc bon._** ** _Sinon je trouvais que l'histoire allait assez lentement ( on n'a pas encore vu tout les persos jusqu'ici -.-") ça va un peu s'accélérer. En tout cas merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !_** ** _Bye !_**


	12. Chapter 12:Prélude

**_Nouveau chapitre! Enjoy!_**

Chapitre 12: prélude

 **Le feu. Il y avait le feu.**

 _« -Sortez tous ! Allez ! Cria quelqu'un tandis que l'alarme retentissait._

 _Natsu prit la main de Lucy ainsi que celle de Roméo et se dirigea vers la sortie. Dehors les gens observaient le bâtiment brûler en attendant les pompiers._

 _-Roméo, arrête de t'agiter. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?dit Lucy_

 _-Mon père. Je cherche mon père. Dit-il en continuant de bouger._

 _Natsu se mit aussi à regarder dans la foule en vain. Roméo commençait visiblement à paniquer._

 _-Il n'est pas là._

 _-T'inquiète pas il ne doit pas être bien loin…tenta de le rassurer la blonde._

 _-Il n'est pas là !_

 _-Roméo…_

 _-Lucy j'ai personne d'autre. C'est mon père._

 _-Roméo._

 _-Je dois le retrouver !_

 _À peine eut elle le temps de dire quelque chose contre ça que le petit courait déjà vers le bâtiment en feu._

 _-Merde ! Jura Natsu qui se mit aussitôt à sa poursuite._

 _La suite était…_

 _Quelque chose se cache dans les ténèbres._

 _Floue._

 _-Roméo !_

 _La chaleur…le feu…et quelque chose de magique à ce moment-là…créèrent une créature de chair et de sang. Un animal sauvage et sans limite, une bête qu'il faudrait plus tard dompter »_

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

L'obscurité l'entourait. Paisible et calme était la nuit. La jeune fille soupira. Elle se sentait collante et poisseuse elle avait transpiré.

Juvia se leva et descendit dans la cuisine se servir un verre d'eau. L'horloge affichait 4h du matin. La bleue était désormais habituée à avoir un court temps de sommeil.

Elle ouvrit le robinet et rempli son verre.

La jeune fille n'avait aucun doute quant à l'origine de son rêve. Ou plutôt _**« souvenir »**_. Les choses devenaient de plus en plus claires pour elle. Même si elle ne comprenait pas encore tout elle savait que tout n'était qu'une question de temps. Bien que Natsu l'inquiétait tout en la fascinant.

En fait, elle pourrait presque dire que tout allait bien.

Elle but son verre d'une traite puis sourit.

Aujourd'hui allait être une belle journée.

Dans le bus elle ne vit que Sherry. De ce fait elle hésita à venir s'asseoir. En effet Juvia sentait que la fushia ne la portait pas vraiment dans son cœur donc…

Ah.

Plus le temps de réfléchir elle l'avait remarqué.

…Et royalement ignoré.

La jeune fille lui avait jeté un regard avant de mettre ses écouteurs

Pas de bonjour pas de salut même pas un signe l'invitant à s'asseoir.

 _« Allez Juvia ! Prends des initiatives ! »_ s'encouragea-t-elle mentalement

Elle s'approcha et allait s'asseoir en face lorsque la jeune fille sans quitter des yeux son téléphone posa ses deux jambes sur le siège.

Le bus démarra.

 _« Le message avait le mérite d'être clair »_

Soupirant la jeune fille chercha du regard une autre place et oh surprise il semblait que du fond du bus deux filles l'appelaient. La brune qui parlait fort au téléphone et l'autre aux cheveux bleus qui était dans sa classe et « sbire » de Lisanna.

Bon…

Soudainement pris d'élan sociable elle se dirigea vers elles.

-Il reste une place ici dit la brune la fille aux cheveux bleus sur ses genoux

-M…merci bafouilla Doucement Juvia.

Elle sentait leurs regard insistant sur elle et ça la mettait très mal à l'aise.

-Ok hum… je suis Kana et voici Levy que tu connais sûrement déjà se décida à se lancer la Brune.

-Enchantée fit gentiment Juvia bien que gênée.

Un silence gênant s'installa.

-Bon on va pas y passer dix ans ! Fit Levy

Juvia fut surprise de l'entendre aussi…remontée.

Rectification

De l'entendre tout court.

-Attend on est même pas sûr ! L'interrompit son amie

-On a pas le _temps_ pour ça !

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

Levy fixa Kana. Celle-ci finit par soupirer.

-J'aime tellement pas ça…

La bleue se pencha vers elle un air sérieux sur le visage.

-Juvia, est ce que tu possèdes des pouvoirs magiques ?

La jeune fille se figea. Comment étaient-elles au courant ? Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait qui laissait à croire cela. Peut-être alors que ça venait de la brune Kana. Lorsqu'elle l'avait bousculé elle s'était écroulée sur le sol elle s'en souvenait. Avait-elle des pouvoirs aussi ? Et si-

Un gloussement indiscret se fit entendre près d'elles.

-Des pouvoirs magiques ? C'est un sketch c'est ça ? Fit une jeune fille aux cheveux noir de jais non loin d'elle.

-Est-ce qu'on t'a sonné Kaguya ? Nan. Alors ferme là. Répliqua sèchement Kana.

-Je trouvais ça juste marrant c'est tout. Dit elle un sourire hautain aux lèvres.

La brune voulu répondre quelque chose mais d'un regard Levy l'en dissuada.

-Laisse.

Le bus semblait s'être arrêté à leur lycée et Juvia devait bien avouer que le trajet avait été court. Les trois jeunes filles descendirent en même temps sans dire un mot. Kana et Levy se jetaient de long regard entres elles comme si elles avaient une conversation silencieuse.

-Je te rejoins plus tard. Finit par dire Levy.

Lorsque Juvia arriva en classe son premier réflexe fut de chercher Natsu du regard. Elle le vit avec Lucy discutant tranquillement et l'espace d'un instant elle se demanda si tout ce qui s'était passe la veille elle ne l'avait pas rêvé.

Il releva la tête et la fixa à son tour. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent en rouge l'espace d'un instant. Comme…une sorte de signe de reconnaissance.

Non elle n'avait pas rêvé de la veille.

Un soudain mauvais pressentiment lui traversa l'échine. Elle se retourna sur Jellal

-Salut lui dit il gentiment

-Salut répondit elle bien que des sueurs froides coulaient dans son dos.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Juvia serait effrayée? »_

 **Danger.**

-Ça va ?

Tous ses poils se hérissaient sur sa peau.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine. Comme si elle allait éclater.

 **Danger.**

-Tu es sûre ? T'es toute pâle dit il en levant une main

 **Ne le laisse pas te toucher.**

La jeune fille était figée par la peur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait plus bouger.

 _C'était la peur que la proie ressentait face à son prédateur._

Il la posa sur son front et Juvia retint sa respiration durant quelques secondes.

-Hm…tu ne sembles pas avoir de fièvre.

Il l'enleva et la jeune fille respira de nouveau.

Tout avait disparu. Son mauvais pressentiment, sa peur. Mais que lui arrivait il ?

-Au fait il faudrait qu'on parle tout les deux. Dit-il

Elle acquiesça.

-Pourqu-

-Eh Jellal ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Intervint soudainement Natsu en s'interposant entre eux.

Il tira Juvia en arrière et la plaça derrière lui comme pour la protéger . Un sourire imperceptible naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

-Bah…je discutais avec Juvia. Dit le bleu l'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage.

Là on peut dire que Natsu se sentait con. Il ouvrit puis referma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de finalement déclarer.

-Ouais bah…bah…évite ! C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.

Puis il s'en alla non sans prendre Juvia avec lui. Ils sortirent de la classe.

-C'était mignon. Dit simplement la jeune fille.

Le rose détourna le regard gêné.

-Il n'allait pas me faire de mal. Ajouta t-elle

 _« Enfin je crois »_

-Je sais. Mais…j'ai senti ta peur.

Elle écarquilla les yeux surprise

-Tu as senti ma peur ? Comme…

-Un animal. Ouais. Finit-il.

 _ **La chaleur…le feu…et quelque chose de magique à ce moment-là…créèrent une créature de chair et de sang. Un animal sauvage et sans limite, une bête qu'il faudrait plus tard dompter**_

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-C'était fort et ça puait. T'étais paniquée. Et puis au moment où il t'a touché c'était comme si ton être entier hurlait « au secours ».

Il soupira

-C'était super bizarre.

Elle acquiesça. Mais devait-elle réellement s'en étonner après tout ?

-Natsu… merci sourit elle

Il lui rendit son sourire puis lui tapa dans l'épaule

-Madame se dit « la première » être « meilleure » mais ne sait pas se défendre face à Jellal Fernandez Pfff nan mais je vous jure. La taquina-t-elle

Juvia se mit à rougir.

-Juvia n'était pas dans son état habituelle lorsqu'elle a dit ça. Tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

Il sourit

-Je sais t'inquiète.

La sonnerie annonçant le début du cours retentit.

-N'empêche que je sais pas pourquoi mais Jellal en ce moment je le sens pas.

 _« Moi non plus »_

* * *

 **Bip...**

 **Bip…**

 **Bip…**

Les bruits de la machine la réveillèrent. Doucement elle ouvrit les yeux et éblouit par la lumière de la pièce battit plusieurs fois des paupières. Elle était dans un lit. Ça elle le savait. Elle le sentait.

L'endroit puait les médicaments. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi l'odeur ne l'avait pas tout de suite agressée. Elle fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux. La jeune fille se sentait étouffée. Elle se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Une fois que le **vent** rencontra son visage elle se sentit **revivre.** Elle inspira un grand coup. Elle se sentait mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

L'esprit éclaircie elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle inspecta son corps et vit une cicatrice sur sa main en train de disparaître.

Attendez

Quoi ?

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Mais rien. Sa main était toujours aussi pale et laiteuse.

Bon.

Si elle l'avait bien compris elle était dans un hôpital mais n'était pas blessée.

Ou plus ?

Elle ne savait pas quel jour était-il et n'arrivait pas à se souvenir la raison de sa venue. Fronçant les sourcils elle tenta de se souvenir de ce qu'elle faisait avant mais rien.

Se souvenait elle de son prénom ?

Oui. Elle savait qui elle était.

 _-Wendy_

Elle sursauta.

Une voix. Quelqu'un l'avait appelé.

Non ?

Il n'y avait personne à part elle dans la pièce.

 _-Wendy… !_

Des sons. Des sons. Des sons. Des sons.

Des images. Des couleurs. Des sensations.

C'était fort. Ça montait. Vite.

 _-Nous allons être en retard fit l'adulte_

 _-J'arrive Grandine ! dit-elle en courant pour la rattraper._

 _Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'arrêter tous les deux mètres. C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait l'avion après tout._

Elle tomba au sol la tête entre les mains. Elle tremblait. Avait la nausée.

 _Assise dans son siège elle attendait le décollage avec impatience. L'adulte à côté d'elle sourit avec bienveillance. Elle se tourna vers elle-_

Elle n'arrivait pas à voir son visage. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir.

 _-et lui saisit la main lorsque l'avion décolla. Un hublot à côté d'elle lui montrait les nuage_ s.

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Quelque chose d'horrible.

 _La fumée, le feu, des cris résonnaient autour d'elle. La douleur était omniprésente._

Quelque chose d'affreux était arrivé.

Elle tendit faiblement la main vers-

Elle se mit à sangloter

 _Une lumière blanche l'éblouit alors._

Elle pleura plus fort

- _ **Mon enfant, je puis t'accorder un vœu. Que souhaites tu ?**_

Elle hurlait sa tristesse et sa douleur.

 _Sa main toujours tendue elle la pointa du doigt._

 _-S…sauvez..là…_

Parce qu'elle savait que si elle était là en ce moment.

L'ange lui sourit tendrement.

- ** _Moi Mavis…_**

C'était qu'elle était morte.

- ** _Me vois dans l'incapacité d'exaucer ce vœu._**

La porte s'ouvrit

-Oh mon Dieu vous allez bien ?

Comment peut-on bien aller lorsqu'on est censé être six pieds sous terre ? Lorsque l'on sait que l'on a pris la vie de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Juvia fut réveillée par l'éternuement d'un de ses camarades de classe. Celui-ci venait plus précisément de notre ami aux cheveux roses Natsu. Heureusement le prof ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'elle s'était endormie. Pourtant elle n'était pas fatiguée aujourd'hui. Juste…ennuyée. Et au vue de la majorité de la classe endormie elle ne devait pas être la seule à l'être.

Le ciel était bleu. D'un bleu turquoise le même que celui d'une mer sans fond. Quelque nuages blancs formaient une écume légère sur ces vagues célestes. Le soleil jouait visiblement à cache cache mais ça allait. Le temps n'était pas trop trop déplorable. Cependant il y avait du vent. Beaucoup. Beaucoup de vent.

Juvia s'ennuyait.

 _Jouons !_

Elle sourit doucement. Ça faisait combien de temps qu'elle ne s'était pas amusée ? Réellement ?

- _Allez viens Juvia !_

 _-J'arrive !_

 _Elle courait tentant de rattraper le garçon. Précipitée elle s'emmêla les pieds et chuta lourdement au sol. Malgré la douleur la petite fille se releva et rattrapa son ami en boitant légèrement._

 _-Alors c'est ici ? demanda-t-elle enthousiaste_

 _Il acquiesça non sans jeter un regard inquiet à ses jambes._

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?_

 _Elle baissa les yeux à son tour et remarqua son genoux méchamment éraflé. Déjà du liquide carmin perlait sur sa peau pâle._

 _-Oh. J'ai dû me faire ça en tombant. Mais ça va j'ai pas mal ! Affirma-t-elle suivi d'un sourire resplendissant_

 _L'autre leva les yeux aux ciel et lui donna une pichenette sur le front._

 _-Je vais dire quoi aux autres moi ? Espèce d'idiote. Fais plus attention'_

 _Ils reprirent leur marche_

 _-Si tu allais moins vite aussi… bougonna-t-elle_

 _-T'as dit quelque chose ?_

 _-Nan ! affirma-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres._

 _Il soupira et lui prit la main. La petite était comme hypnotisée par la gourmette en métal qu'il portait à son poignet._

 _-Eh où est ce que tu l'as eu ?_

 _Il lui jeta un rapide regard en arrière._

 _-Si t'es gentille je t'en ferais un aussi._

 _Ses yeux se mirent à briller_

 _-C'est vrai ?_

 _-Oui. Et être gentille ça commence par la fermer._

 _Elle Sourit simplement._

 _-Merci G-_

Ça sonnait.

Elle sortit de sa rêverie. Depuis quelques temps des souvenirs de son passe refaisait surface et cela lui faisait penser qu'elle n'avait pas eu qu'une enfance « triste et malheureuse ». Il fut un temps où elle avait beaucoup ri.

Il fut un temps.

En sortant de la classe la jeune fille se sentit se faire tirer en arrière. Elle se retourna et fit face à Levy. Celle-ci lui fit signe de la suivre Juvia s'exécuta et elles arrivèrent devant un local à balais. La plus petite toqua doucement à la porte.

-Kana c'est nous.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la brune qui soupira soulagé.

-On va faire vite, entrez.

Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent et Juvia ne put s'empêcher de se dire que ce local était une cachette bien pratique. À peine visible de l'extérieur et l'intérieur était assez grand pour accueillir plusieurs personnes. Juvia se demanda comment Kana connaissait ce lieux et se mit à douter de l'intégrité de la jeune fille. Il était vrai qu'a l'instar de Levy elle semblait…plus sûre d'elle. Ainsi' que de ses atouts.

Elle se ressaisit. Elle ne la connaissait pas. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de la juger ainsi.

N'empêche qu'elle n'avait pas totalement confiance.

-Ok Juvia plus tôt on t'a posé une question. Est-ce que tu possèdes des quelconques « pouvoirs magiques » ? Demanda la brune

La jeune fille cligna des yeux l'espace d'un instant. Aucune aura n'émanait de Levy. Ni de Kana. En gros elles n'étaient que des humaines.

Au nom de quoi devait elle leur dire la vérité ?

Mavis lui avait dit de garder le secret elle le ferait jusqu'au bout à moins de rencontrer d'autres comme elle.

Mais il s'était passé ce truc étrange dans le bus. Elle l'avait bousculé et celle-ci s'était écroulée sur le sol. Cela signifiait il quelque chose ?

-Alors ?

Elle les fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Non et Juvia n'a aucune idée de quoi vous parlez.

Le visage de Levy sembla se décomposer

-Mais…

Elle se tourna vers son amie comme paniquée

-Et si c'était pas la bonne ? Et-

-Elle ment. La coupa Kana

Elle s'approcha d'elle et la saisit par le poignet. Aussitôt elle s'écroula au sol en gardant son poignet dans la main entraînant Juvia dans sa chute. Ses paupières tressaillaient. Puis ses membres et bientôt tout son corps se mit à être pris de convulsion.

-Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Juvia commençait à paniquer. Était-elle en train de mourir ? Elle n'utilisait pas son pouvoir pourtant, si ? Levy s'approcha de son amie et tenta de lui faire lâcher le poignet de la bleue sans succès

-Aide moi ok ? À trois.

Juvia acquiesça

-Un.

Elle sentait les ongles de la brune s'enfoncer dans sa peau tellement elle la tenait fort.

-Deux.

Levy concentré gardait un œil inquiet sur son amie

-Trois !

Elle tira sa main alors que Juvia se défaisait de sa poigne. Aussitôt séparées la brune rouvrit les yeux et se mit à respirer en prenant de grande goulées d'air.

-Ça va ? S'enquit Levy

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête puis regarda Juvia droit dans les yeux

-Et toi t'as toujours pas de pouvoir hein ?

Elle détourna le regard. Puis finalement soupira. Au moins elles n'avaient pas d'aura noir c'était déjà ça de gagné.

-Ok ok. On peut dire que Juvia sait faire quelques trucs. Admit elle

-Épargne nous ta modestie Soupira la brune en se relevant aidée de son amie. Tu peux faire des trucs de fou je l'ai vu.

-Et où ça ?

Elle Sourit et pointa son doigt sur son crâne

-Dans ton futur. Dit-elle avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

Ok.

Cette fille était folle.

Juvia se retourna et s'apprêtait à sortir

-Attends ! Excuse là elle n'est jamais vraiment elle-même après ce genre de…truc. Dit Levy

La jeune fille se retourna vers elle

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-Je suis Levy et elle c'est ma meilleure amie Kana. Kana est…est capable de voir l'avenir et ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît je sais que c'est fou mais c'est la vérité. Elle a récemment eut une vision dans laquelle-

-Toi et tous tes potes crevaient tous. La coupa la concernée.

Juvia se prit la nouvelle comme un coup de poing.

-On…on meurt ?

-Tout les gens comme toi mouraient ou alors avaient un sort auquel la mort est clairement préférable.

Tout les gens comme elles ? Mais…

-Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Kana secoua la tête

-Je ne peux pas te le dire désolée.

-Notre objectif à Kana et moi c'est d'empêcher ça tu comprends ?

Juvia acquiesça doucement. Elle avalait doucement la nouvelle. Elle allait mourir. Déjà elle sentait une peur sourde monter en elle.

Elle ne voulait pas mourir.

 _Pas encore._

-Pourquoi vous nous aidez ? Demanda-t-elle légèrement suspicieuse.

La brune eut un sourire triste

-Parce que dans cette vision moi aussi j'y passais.

-C'est impossible souffla-t-elle

Ses yeux se mirent à briller alors qu'elle tremblait. Elle releva son regard claire sur la brune

-Tu n'es pas comme _nous_. Déclara-t-elle

-Comment ça pas comme vous ? Intervint Levy

Juvia inspira doucement. Il fallait qu'elle se calme.

-Elle n'a pas d'aura. Finit elle par dire. On en a tous une. De toute les couleurs. Mais elle dit-elle en pointant Kana du doigt. Est comme toi dit-elle en pointant Levy. Il n'y a rien.

Levy hocha la tête et semblait réfléchir

-Intéressant…

-Bah écoute je me suis vue mourir et c'est vraiment pas agréable je t'assure. Dit elle en grimaçant.

Juvia se passa une main dans les cheveux. Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement.

Elle allait mourir.

Et Natsu aussi.

Et tout ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore ils allaient tous-

-Eh ! C'est pas fini. Dit la brune à Juvia. On va vous aider et faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas compris ?

Juvia hocha la tête. Il fallait se ressaisir. Du nerf allez.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? S'enquit elle

Levy sourit

-En premier lieux on réunit tout le monde. Au moins le max de personne.

Kana rajouta

-L'objectif est que vous soyez groupé.

-Hm…ok mais…Juvia ne sait pas Exactement combien nous sommes dit elle gênée

-Pas grave. Dit Kana en haussant les épaules . Est-ce que tu connais déjà quelqu'un ?

-Oui. Natsu.

Levy et Kana écarquillèrent les yeux et se regardèrent surprise

-Natsu ?

La bleue approuva d'un hochement de tête.

-Hm…ok bah on va-

La sonnerie interrompit leur discussion

-Merde. Jura Kana Je dois y aller. Bon gardez tout ça en tête on se voit un autre jour ok ?

Elles acquiescèrent alors que la brune sortait de la pièce.

-Bon…allons y hein.

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent à leur tour.

-Au fait…si ça te dérange pas j'aimerais en savoir plus sur ton pouvoir comment tu l'as eu tout ça.

-Hm…ok

Aussitôt les yeux de la plus petite se mirent à briller

-Alors est-ce que-

Le bruit d'un portable qui sonnait se fit entendre discrètement elle le prit regarda qui venait de l'appeler et éteignit. Son visage était sombre.

-Je pense que je vais y aller. Tu me donnes ton numéro qu'on s'appelle ?

Elle acquiesça et le lui donna

-Salut !

Elle lui fit à son tour un signe de la main puis se rendit compte qu'elle aussi avait terminé les cours. Elle devait aller travailler.

* * *

La jeune fille devait bien avouer qu'elle ressentait une certaine appréhension à retourner travailler la bas. Non qu'elle ait peur de Lisanna mais…c'était bizarre. Et puis dans un autre sens elle sentait que c'était comme si elle avait _**réellement**_ voler le job de Lisanna.

Donc elle s'en voulait un peu.

Du moins assez pour ressentir de l'appréhension en arrivant.

Elle ouvrit la porte du bar et fut accueillie par Mirajane.

-Hey Juvia ! Ça va ?

Elle s'approcha d'elle

-Je tiens à m'excuser pour la dernière fois et le comportement de Lisanna c'était nul de sa part et-

-Tout va Bien. C'est pas grave. L'interrompit la bleue.

Un certain soulagement passa dans le regard de la plus vieille.

-Ok. Tant mieux alors. Dit elle en souriant

Juvia lui rendit son sourire.

Elles se dirigèrent Ensemble derrière le comptoir. Juvia alla poser ses affaires dans le vestiaire

-Au fait, hier après mon départ le bar était fermé était-ce normal ? Demanda la Bleu

Mirajane se figea l'espace de quelques secondes puis reprit son air habituel

-Oui hm…Lisanna ne voulait pas se calmer alors on a préféré fermer. Dit elle.

Juvia hocha la tête. Cette Lisanna était vraiment une plaie. Autant pour elle que sa famille visiblement. La blanche sembla lire dans ses pensées car elle ajouta

-Vu comme ca elle a vraiment l'air méchante et…je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas toutes les deux mais…c'est une gentille fille. Crois moi.

Si elle le disait…ça devait sûrement être vrai alors. Juvia souhaitait juste qu'elle soit aussi gentille avec elle que le disait Mira.

La soirée se déroula normalement et Juvia restait derrière à faire la vaisselle ou sortir les poubelles. Ça ne la gênait pas à vrai dire elle s'amusait avec son pouvoir. L'eau entrait et sortait seule dans les verres nettoyant le savon. C'était amusant, léger et peu fatigant.

-Juvia !

La jeune fille s'arrêta aussitôt et fit mine d'être concentré dans sa tâche. Bientôt la tête de Mirajane passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte

-Laisse ça à quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai besoin d'aide à la caisse.

La bleue jeta un regard inquiet à l'une des employée. Celle-ci lui sourit gentiment

-Vas-y je m'en occupe.

-M-Merci.

Pourquoi se sentait elle intimidée ?

Juvia passa de l'autre côté et elle avoua que ce soir-là il y avait quand même pas mal de monde. Beaucoup de monde.

Mirajane lui montra rapidement comment utiliser la caisse enregistreuse. Cela s'avéra plus simple qu'elle ne l'eut cru et ce Malgré quelques erreurs au Début la jeune fille S'en sortait bien.

La fin de son service arriva plus tôt qu'elle ne l'eut cru. De plus il y avait moins de clients.

-Juvia tu peux y aller ! Merci de l'aide. Lui dit Mirajane

La jeune fille sourit

-Ce n'est rien.

Elle partit prendre ses affaires dans Le vestiaire et tomba nez à nez avec l'employée qui avait pris sa place à la plonge.

-Oh tu finis à cette heure aussi ?

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-Il est tard quand même. Surtout pour une lycéenne tu ne penses pas ?

Juvia se mit à rougir et bégayer. Si on découvrait qu'elle était aussi jeune et Qu'elle travaillait sans autorisation Mirajane aurait de gros problème.

-Oh non n'ai pas peur je te taquinais juste. Je ne dirai Rien. Sourit elle.

La bleue Soupira de soulagement.

-Je ne pense qu'on se soit déjà présentée. Je suis Kinana dit elle

-Mon nom est Juvia.

-Bon Juvia C'était cool de te parler mais je dois y aller. Passe une bonne soiree et fait attention en rentrant chez toi.

-Oui bonne soirée à toi aussi.

La femme s'en alla la laissant seule. Cependant elle avait raison sur un point. Il se faisait tard et en d'autre circonstances elle ne rentrerait pas seule comme ça et encore mois à cette heure-ci. Malgré tout, ce que Kinana ne savait pas C'était qu'elle était dotée de pouvoirs.

Et grâce à ça elle se sentait presque invincible.

La bleue prit ses affaires et sortit à son tour.

-Lâche moi ! entendit elle suivit d'un fracassant bruit.

Cela venait de la petite ruelle adjacent le bar. Ni une ni deux elle se précipita dans cette direction et vit Mirajane dans une mauvaise posture. Un grand homme de dos la tenait par le poignet. Elle le regardait d'un air mauvais et rempli de haine.

-T'as intérêt à me lâcher Luxus sinon je te jure que-

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?

Juvia choisit ce moment pour intervenir

-Eh ! Lâchez là !

L'homme se tourna vers elle alors qu'elle avançait pour s'interposer entre lui et la Strauss. Elle se figea en le reconnaissant. Cet homme…

C'était celui qui avait lancé un éclair sur l'abri bus.

Aussitôt Juvia sentit son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine. Elle ressentait comme une forme de tension dans l'air. Quelque chose qui allait éclater.

-Laisse Juvia. Ce n'est rien. Dit Mirajane en se détachant de la prise du blond.

-Sûre ? Demanda telle non sans garder un l'œil sur l'homme

Lui aussi ne lâchait pas son regard du sien. Ses yeux jaunes semblaient lui lancer des éclairs.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. **Il ne reviendra pas**.

L'homme se tourna vers Mirajane et une bataille de regard eu lieu entre eux. Finalement il finit par soupirer et partit. En passant il frôla Juvia qui sentit tout les poils de sa peau s'hérisser.

Elle ne le sentait pas du tout.

-C'est vraiment ma soirée…soupira la blanche en s'asseyant sur le trottoir.

Juvia s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Qui était ce ? Et Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

Mirajane écarquilla les yeux surpris

-Tu ne le connais pas ?

Elle secoua la tête

-C'est Luxus Draer. Une des plus grosses fortunes de la ville

Juvia eut beau chercher dans tous les recoins de sa mémoire mais elle n'en avait Sincèrement jamais entendu parlé.

Mirajane éclata de rire. La jeune fille la fixa un peu perdu augmentant l'hilarité de la blanche.

-Excuse-moi c'est le stress qui redescend. Finir elle par dire.

Elle soupira.

-C'est mon ex. Et il est…collant.

-Si il te harcèle tu devrais appeler la police. Conseilla la bleue.

Mirajane sembla tiquer.

-Non ça va. Il ne me fait rien. Pour l'instant.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et soudaine la blanche lui apparut comme portant tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

-En tout cas merci Juvia. Je veux dire, je connais peu de monde qui seraient venu m'aider.

La bleue rougit furieusement.

-Ce n'est rien. Marmonna t-elle.

Mirajane sourit.

-Tu ferais mieux d'y aller tu vas rater ton bus et il n'est pas bon de rester traîner dans ce quartier aussi tard.

Elle acquiesca et prit le chemin pour sortir de la petite ruelle

-Merci encore Juvia.

Elle sourit simplement.

La journée qu'elle venait d'avoir l'avait épuisé. Ses paupières se fermaient déjà d'elles même. La jeune fille était bercée par le ballotement régulier du bus. Doucement elle s'endormit.  
Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux elle remarqua qu'elle était seule dans le bus.  
-Bonjour Juvia.  
Elle se figea.  
" _Elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre_

 _Dong._

 _Elle voulait bouger, mais la peur, la panique la figeait totalement._

 _Dong._

 _Apparut dans son champ de vision un jeune homme._

 _Dong._

 _Elle le reconnut aussitôt._

 _Zelef_

 _Il lui faisait signe de la main_

 _-Bye bye. "_

Elle connaissait cette voix.  
Et elle en avait peur.  
 _ **Méfie-toi de Zelef**_  
Il s'assit face à elle.  
-Comment vas-tu?  
Elle aurait voulu s'enfuir mais ne pouvait bouger. La peur la maintenait contre son siège. Elle tordait son estomac et accélérait dangereusement son rythme cardiaque.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? réussit elle à articuler difficilement.  
Il sourit.  
-Je te propose mon aide.  
-Après avoir tenté de me tuer? Répliqua-t-elle aussitôt  
-J'avais mes raisons. Éluda-t-il. L'important c'est que tu aies survécu n'est-ce pas ?  
Il lui sourit gentiment mais Juvia ne se laissa pas avoir. Il reprit  
-Je ne veux que ton bien Juvia.  
Personne ne se souciait d'elle.  
Jamais.  
A part sa tante Flare.  
Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que soudainement quelqu'un allait s'intéresser à elle. Non.  
Il y avait toujours un intérêt.  
-Juvia n'a pas besoin de ton aide. Assura-t-elle.  
-Même si mon aide pourrait t'aider à savoir d'où te viennent tes pouvoirs ?  
Elle se figea.  
Ses pouvoirs.  
D'où ils venaient...  
 _"Pas de souvenirs de la veille..."_  
 _"Elle tenait quelque chose..."_  
 _"Ses maux de tête répétitif..."_  
 _"Le trou noir."_  
C'était tentant.  
Très tentant  
" ** _Accepte..._** "murmurait la petite voix.  
Cependant il ne fallait pas oublier une chose.  
Ce mec était tout sauf fiable.  
Elle ne devait pas lui faire confiance. Sous aucun prétexte.  
-Juvia ne veut pas.

Le jeune homme soupira.

-Je vois que tu as déjà choisis ton équipe. Au moins j'aurais essayé.

Il se leva

-Que le meilleur gagne.

 _ **-Tu sais déjà qui sera le vainqueur**_ s'entendit elle dire.

Zelef sourit.

-L'espoir fait vivre mais les faux espoirs aussi n'est-ce pas Mavis ?

Elle croisa les bras et arbora un air ennuyé

- ** _Espèce d'arrogant._**

-Venant de ta part je prends ça comme un compliment

Elle sentait une sorte de colère sourde monter en elle. Et ce que Juvia trouvait surprenant était que tous ces sentiments lui étaient inconnus. Elle ressentait tout cela mais… c'était bizarre. Sentir Mavis la posséder était bizarre.

-Il est temps pour moi de m'en aller. On se reverra.

Et juste comme ça il disparut.

Le bus s'arrêta et Juvia manqua de ne pas reconnaître son arrêt. Elle descendit du véhicule puis soupira.

-Mavis ? Murmura-t-elle

Mais personne ne lui répondit.

En rentrant chez elle la jeune fille s'écroula littéralement dans son lit.

Alors qu'elle sombrait doucement dans les bras de morphée elle ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir.

Elle avait vu l'un des leur, Luxus, elle reconnaissait son aura c'était celui qui avait attaqué l'abribus celui qui avait tenté de les tuer Jellal et elle. Il était « son frère » alors pourquoi ?

Il y avait Tant de questions…

Si peu de réponses…

Et…cette impression diffuse…que…

Quelque chose se préparait.

 _ **Les premiers coups annonçant le début de la pièce ont résonnés.**_


End file.
